Touhou Galaxy 2
by Nantees
Summary: Sequel to Touhou Galaxy! (No duh). Marisa and her friends decide to visit the Mushroom Kingdom, but what happens when Bowser arrives and kidnaps Peach and Reimu and takes them to space again? Another crazy adventure!
1. Visiting the Mushroom Kingdom

It's been a couple weeks since Marisa and the others saw Mario and his friends. The Observatory was still destroyed as no one thought of what to do with it, not even Nitori. "So what are we going to do with it?" Reimu wondered. "I have no idea." Marisa muttered.

"Well, we can always..." Nitori began, but then went silent. "Ah screw it, I got nothing." She sighed and sat down. "So what are we gonna do, leave the Observatory as it is?" She asked. "Can't you fix it?" Alice asked. "I would, but it's in pieces, it'll take YEARS just to try and fix it."

Aya found something from the rubble and flew back to them. "Hey guys, I found THIS that was PROBABLY next to the Kitchen." Aya showed them what it was, it was Rosalina's storybook. "Rosalina's book?" Marisa asked. "Yeah, it's probably still in good condition." Aya said as she opened the book...as all the pages fell to the ground. "...Or not."

"Man, it's so BORING here. I wish something would happen." Nitori said. "It was really fun up in space with Mario and Luigi."

Everyone looked at the Warp Pipe near the Shrine. "Everyone know what I'm thinking?" Marisa asked. "Go to the Mushroom Kingdom?" Alice asked. "Bingo!" Marisa said as they ran to the warp pipe and jumped in.

"Uh, did they go in that Warp Pipe?" Suika asked as she walked up to the shrine with Hina, Patchy, Remi, Flandre and Sakuya. "I wonder what the Mushroom Kingdom is like." Flandre wondered as they all smiled and jumped in the pipe.

"Hey Daiyousei, check this out!" yelled a certain ice fairy as she landed next to the pipe. "Cirno, I don't know about this. I have an uneasy feeling about that pipe." "Oh please, what's the worst that can happen? Besides, nothing happened after the Star Festival." Cirno smiled as she looked in the pipe. "Hello!" She yelled, listening for an echo, but nothing. "This pipe is totally stupid! I'm not hearing anyone else in there!" "You mean an echo?" Daiyousei asked. "Yeah yeah, whatever." Suddenly, Cirno lost her balance and fell in the pipe. "CIRNO!" Daiyousei yelled as she dived in the pipe after her.

"Hey Reimu?" A girl with certain white hair called out as she walked up the stairs. "Huh? Odd...what's with that green pipe?" She wondered as she looked at it and looked in. She then shrugged and then jumped in, not knowing that a certain ghost girl and Youmu following her.

Marisa launched out of the pipe and landed on her feet. "So this is the Mushroom Kingdom huh?" She looked around as everyone else came out of the pipe. "Whoa, this is awesome." Nitori said. They were in Toad Town as Toad walked up to them. "Hey guys!" "Hey Toad!" Marisa waved at him. "Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom! I'll show you guys around!" Toad said as he guided the girls around Toad Town.

Suika and the others jumped out of the warp pipe and looked around. "So this is the Mushroom Kingdom, huh?" Flandre asked. "Okay, I did not drink any sake yet, WHY does that hill have eyes?" She wondered. "Same goes for those clouds." Hina said, pointing up. They all shrugged and saw Marisa and the others walking around with Toad. "There they are!" Remi said as they soon followed.

Cirno and Daiyousei launched out of the pipe as they landed on their backs. "Whoa, that was weird." Daiyousei muttered. "That was FREAKING AWESOME!" Cirno exclaimed and then flew up. "Cirno, wait up!" Daiyousei exclaimed, following her.

The girl with white hair landed and looked around. "What is this place?" She wondered. "I believe this is the Mushroom Kingdom." Youmu said, which scared the girl. "WHOA!" "Wow, Mokou, I didn't know you were so jumpy." Yuyuko giggled. "Shut up, you just scared me. I didn't know you followed me." "It was her idea." Youmu said, pointing to Yuyuko. "I just like to follow people sometimes." She giggled.

"And THIS, is Peach's castle." Toad said, pointing. "I'm pretty sure Mario and the others are in there." Toad said. "Dude, we know what Peach's castle looks like, we saw it when we were in space saving her and Reimu." Marisa said. "I know, but I was giving you guys the tour! Geez, save the best for last and you already tell me you seen her castle already." Toad grumbled as he walked away.

When they walked closer to the castle, the castle doors immediately opened, as a guy in a green tunic and green hat accidentally bumped into them. "Oh sorry." The guy said as he walked away. "Who was that?" Nitori asked. "I dunno, but something tells me from that shield and sword, he's a swordsman." Aya thought outloud. "He sure is cute though." Reimu smiled as they were spotted by Mario. "Hey guys! Come on in!"

* * *

**Who was that guy in the green tunic and hat? A cookie for whoever guesses it! *looks* Yep, I got plenty of Double-stuffed Oreos.**


	2. Bowser's Return

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: YES! IT IS LINK! *gives Double-stuffed Oreo***

* * *

"Yo, Mario!" Marisa exclaimed as they both high fived each other. "So who was that guy with that sword?" Reimu asked. "Ah, he's a friend of mine. His name's Link." "Does he live in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Alice asked. "Nah, he lives in Hyrule." "Oh."

"Master Mario, who are these girls?" asked an old Toad. "Toadsworth, these are my friends I kept talking about, even Link was impressed when I told him." "Ah...by the way, where did Master Link go, exactly? I was going to give him tea." "He said he had to go back to Hyrule, but he'll be back." "Ah."

"Whoa, this castle is HUGE!" exclaimed Flandre as they all looked to the other group. "I didn't know you guys followed us." "We saw you going in that Warp Pipe, we just had to follow." Remi said. "Master Mario...those are the two vampires you mentioned? They don't look like vampires. Their wings are quite interesting though." Flandre looked at Remi. "Shall we?" She asked. "Yeah." Remi nodded as they both showed their fangs to Toadsworth. "I say, you really are vampires!" Toadsworth exclaimed. "I may have to go visit Gensokyo and see its beauty someday."

Mario looked at them. "So, want me to show you guys around the castle?" "Yeah!' Marisa nodded. "Alright, follow me!"

Cirno flew around, Daiyousei following her. "Man, this place is awesome!" "I dunno, the hills and clouds are creeping me out." "Oh come on! I think they're so awesome!" Cirno said as she looked at a cloud and waved at it, as the cloud looked at Cirno but didn't wave back. "Must be a blind cloud." Cirno shrugged and flew back to Toad Town.

When Mario was done showing them around, they bumped right into Luigi. "Oh hey guys!" Luigi waved as something peeked behind Luigi. "What in the hell is that?" Marisa asked. "That's Yoshi." Mario smiled as Yoshi looked at them curiously and then licked Reimu's cheek. "Hey! That tickles!" She giggled. "I have never seen a dinosaur before." Aya said, taking out her camera, Yoshi noticed the camera and immediately posed for the camera as everyone laughed while Aya took a picture. "That's Yoshi for ya, he likes to pose when he sees a camera." Luigi smiled.

They all walked around until they bumped into Peach, who was in the living room talking with two other girls. One of them happened to be Rosalina. "Reimu!" Peach exclaimed as she got up and the two girls embraced. "The Princess knows Miss Reimu?" Toadsworth asked. "They became friends when they were in a cell together in space." Marisa explained. "Ah...makes sense." "And she comforted me when a certain robed Koopa lied to me saying that Marisa has been killed." Reimu told him. "Thankfully, I killed him." Alice smiled.

Rosalina looked at them smiling as the other princess looked at them. "So these are the girls you two were talking about?" She asked. "Yes." Rosalina nodded.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Daisy. My girlfriend." Luigi told them, while blushing. "Aww, he's embarrassed." Marisa teased. "I am NOT." Luigi shot back. "Yes, Master Luigi is always shy around Princess Daisy. Which is funny because usually girls are the shy ones." "Not when I'm a badass princess!" Daisy exclaimed.

Suddenly, something landed on top of the castle, very hard. "What was that?" Alice asked. "Let's go find out." Marisa said as they all went out of the castle to see what landed on top of the castle.

When they got out, they saw Mokou, Yuyuko and Youmu looking up in horror. "Mokou? What are you doing here?" Reimu asked. "Don't worry about me. WORRY ABOUT THAT!" Mokou pointed up. They all looked up to see Bowser on top of the castle...HUGE.

"BOWSER?!" Marisa screamed. "So, you DID come to the Mushroom Kingdom." Bowser said, looking down at them. "What, were you disappointed in our final battle that you wanted to become like Godzilla?" Marisa asked. "Actually, Kamek did this to me!" "KAMEK?!" Alice yelled. "BUT I THOUGHT I KILLED HIM!"

"HEY! WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" yelled a certain fairy as she was launching icicle spears right at him. "What's that idiot doing here?!" Marisa wondered.

"And you're supposed to be?" Bowser asked. "I am Cirno! The STRONGEST FAIRY IN GENSOKYO!" Cirno replied. "More like the biggest idiot in Gensokyo." Aya muttered. Bowser looked at Cirno and then laughed. "You got to be kidding me." Bowser chuckled. "You...a shrimp...the strongest in Gensokyo?" "YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" Cirno smirked. "Beat it, shrimp." Bowser told her. "A shrimp? Did you just call me...a shrimp? Alright that's it..." Cirno cracked her knuckles. "PERFECT FREEEEEZE!"

The blizzard hit Bowser, but he didn't even budge. He just smiled and closed his eyes. "Ah, that feels nice." "ARE YOU SHIVERING IN TERROR, BIG TURTLE?" Cirno asked confidently. Bowser raised his hand to Cirno's level and just casually flicked her away. "AAAAAH!" "CIRNO!" Daiyousei yelled as she flew after her. Cirno landed in the middle of Toad Town, her eyes replaced by large swirly eyes. "You win this round..." Cirno muttered as Daiyousei landed, worried for her friend.

"Now, without any more interruptions..." Bowser muttered but then was shot in the chest. "Ow! Who did that?" He asked and saw four airships flying around.

"Falco! Slippy! Peppy! Let's take him out!" said a certain fox from the ship as they all nodded and headed straight for him. "What in the heck...?" Mokou wondered.

"ENOUGH!" Bowser yelled as he breathed fire at them, they all dodged but Bowser punched one of them really hard. "AGH! I'M HIT!" Yelled Slippy as the Arwing took heavy damage and went down, crashing into a hill. "SLIPPY!" Fox yelled as they went over to see if he's alright.

Bowser then smirked and then grabbed both Reimu and Peach. "NOT AGAIN!" Marisa exclaimed as she flew up and aimed right at Bowser. "MASTER SPAR-" Suddenly, something bumped into Marisa really hard, as she fell to the ground, thankfully Mokou caught her.

"Bullseye!" Jr exclaimed. "YOU AGAIN?!" Remi yelled. "Yes, I survived! Did you not see me head back in the pipe?" "You were so quiet, I didn't even notice you." Remi told him. "I thought I said something..." Jr thought and then shrugged. "Ah well."

Bowser then laughed evilly while Reimu and Peach were struggling. "I'll see you losers later!" He smirked as he got in his HUGE Koopa Clown Car and flew off back to Space with Jr.

* * *

**What's this? First Link makes a cameo and now the Star Fox team? Are there going to be cameos in this story? Maaaaaaybe.**


	3. Back to Space!

Cirno woke up, rubbing her head. "Ow..." She then looked around to see that she was on a couch. "What the...where the heck am I?" "In Peach's castle." Mario told her. "Oh thank god, you're alive!" Luigi sighed with relief.

Marisa walked up to Cirno and slapped her. "You idiot...you scared the hell out of us! You almost died!" "Hey, I'm not an idiot, I'm like the strongest fairy in Gensokyo! I'm actually quite smart!" "Then why did you go against Bowser when he was so huge?" "Um...i'll...get back to you on that." Cirno muttered.

"Oh my goodness! The princess has been captured yet again by that dreadful Bowser! And Miss Reimu was taken with her! This is horrible!" Toadsworth exclaimed while in his panic mode. "Is he always like this?" Youmu asked. "Sadly, yes..." Toad muttered. "He's always like this until Peach has returned safely." "Let me tell you, it is ANNOYING AS HELL." Daisy told her. Toadsworth glared at Daisy. "I'll have you know, that I cared for the princess when she was a little girl!"

"So where did that Bowser guy go?" Cirno asked. "He went up in space with Reimu and Pea-" Suddenly, Mario put his hand on Marisa's mouth. "OH THE HORROR! PEACH IS GONE!" Toadsworth yelled. "Whenever she's kidnapped, when you say her name and Toadsworth's around, he flips out." Mario explained, removing his hand. "Oh."

"One problem, he's in space." Yuyuko pointed out. "Thank you, captain obvious!" Flandre exclaimed. "But seriously, how are we going to go up there?" "Can't you fly up to space?" Mario asked. "Well yeah, but...you need transportation, there ain't NO way we're holding all of you guys in space!" Marisa told them.

"Wait, wasn't there a lot of Launch Stars in the Observatory?" Alice asked, looking at Aya. "I checked EVERYTHING in the ruins of the Observatory, the Launch Stars were BROKEN." Aya told her.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Hina got up and looked at Toad. "Do you guys still have a Starshroom?" "A star WHAT now?" Daiyousei asked, tilting her head in confusion. "Oh I know what it is! It's a Mushroom made out of a star!" Cirno exclaimed, smiling. "It's actually a mushroom spaceship." Toad told her. "Oh...I knew that." Cirno said, while Marisa rolled her eyes. Toad then looked at Hina and smiled. "Of course, E. Gadd managed to repair it after the Black hole incident." "You went into a Black Hole...and the princess was with you?!" Toadsworth asked in shock. "I feel faint..." Toadsworth then fainted, as Sakuya managed to catch him and put him on the couch that Cirno was on.

"He faints too?" Nitori asked. "Every time Peach is kidnapped, he panics and then faints. Again, it's annoying." Daisy muttered. "Follow me guys!" Toad told them as they all followed Toad.

They got to a garage as Toad pressed a button, the garage door opened, revealing the Star Shroom. "Whoa, cool." Mokou said looking at the Starshroom. "I know, right?" Toad smiled as he got in. "The ones that can't fly can come in here!" "Uh, it's a little small." Mokou told him. "Ah, but it's MUCH more bigger on the inside." Toad said.

They all looked in, Toad was right. It WAS bigger on the inside. "Holy crap." Daiyousei was amazed.

"So, are we all ready to go?" Marisa asked. "You guys can go, I'll stay here in the Mushroom Kingdom." Daisy told them. "I mean, someone's gotta keep an eye on the old coot." "Alright then."

"We'll go with you!" said a voice as they turned to see E. Gadd and FLUDD on his back. "I admit, being in space was kinda fun." FLUDD admitted then looked at Mokou, Daiyousei and Cirno. "Why is it looking at us like that?" Mokou asked.

"Subjects identified as Fujiwara no Mokou, Daiyousei, and Cirno." FLUDD said. "Do you have any info on them?" Toad asked. "Yes." FLUDD looked at Mokou. "Mokou is an Immortal Phoenix who wields fire. She also has an eternal hatred for a certain someone. I cannot analyze who it is." "I'm just glad she's not here right now." Mokou muttered while smiling. "What about me?" Daiyousei asked. "Daiyousei is a fairy, she's very caring for her friend, and can be a little shy at times." "Do you have any information about me?" Cirno asked. "About how awesome, strong and intelligent I am?" FLUDD looked at Cirno and sighed. "I cannot tell you." "Come on, I'm intelligent right?" FLUDD looked at Marisa, as she sighed and nodded at him. FLUDD sighed and looked at Cirno. "Subject calls herself the strongest in Gensokyo, calls herself intelligent as well." Cirno smiled hearing this and looked at Marisa. "See? I am NOT an idiot!" "However." FLUDD continued. "She calls herself the strongest and smartest, but she doesn't realize that she's not smart and not strong compared to others." Cirno glared at FLUDD. "ARE YOU CALLING ME AN IDIOT?!" "Your words, not mine. My analysis never lies." Cirno was on the verge of tears, glaring at FLUDD. "YOU'RE LYING! I AM NOT AN IDIOT!"

Daiyousei put her hand on Cirno's shoulder, as Cirno turned around, and then Daiyousei hugged her. "It's okay, Cirno. Sometimes the truth hurts but that machine is right." Tears fell from Cirno's eyes. "So um, do you want to be in the Starshroom for a while?" Toad asked Cirno, but she didn't respond at all. Daiyousei looked at Toad. "I think it's for the best." "Alright then." Toad said as he went in with the others, Daiyousei walking in the Starshroom with Cirno.

Luigi looked at Daisy. "Are you sure you'll be fine?" "Dude, you're asking the girl that kicked Petey Piranha's ass in soccer, of course i'll be fine!" Daisy gave him a thumbs up. "Don't worry, I'll be okay." "Okay..." Luigi smiled as he walked in.

"Well, I guess we can go now." Marisa said, getting on her broom.

"WAIT!" Yelled a voice as everyone turned to see who said it. "We're coming with you."

FLUDD analyzed them. "Subjects identified as Reisen Udongein Inaba, Eirin Yagokoro and Kaguya Houraisan." "Wait...WHO?!" Mokou screamed as she turned around. "Hello, Mokou." Kaguya said, while smirking.

* * *

**Uh oh... this can't be good if Kaguya's here...**


	4. Take That Baby Down!

"Oh hell no..." Marisa muttered. "What's wrong?" Luigi asked. "FLUDD, do you have any information about them? And can you start with Kaguya?" Marisa asked. "Um, okay, sure." FLUDD nodded. "Subject is immortal like Mokou, and is Mokou's eternal enemy." "But why...?" Daisy wondered. "According to my data, Mokou's father was in love with Kaguya, and wanted to marry her, but never completed her Five Impossible Requests trial. In other words, he died trying." "And ever since then, I've always hated Kaguya." Mokou said, still glaring at Kaguya. "And we try to stop their battles..." Reisen muttered. "Let me tell ya, it's really insane." Eirin said.

FLUDD then looked at Eirin. "Subject is a nurse and occasionally uses a test subject for medicine." "That test subject happens to be me." Reisen muttered. FLUDD then looked at Reisen. "Subject is a lunarian like Kaguya and Eirin. Plus she can fire bullets with her finger." "Really?" Toad asked. Reisen nodded and noticed a Paragoomba flying around. "Watch this." She aimed at the Paragoomba. "A...finger gun...?" Rosalina asked. "Wait for it." Flandre told her. She then fired, as a real bullet hit the Paragoomba, which killed it. "HOLY SHIT!" Daisy yelled, not expecting that at all. "Whoa." Toad was amazed.

"Well, let's get going...for real this time." Toad said. "See you guys later!" Daisy waved, they all waved at Daisy as she walked in the castle as everyone else flew up.

"My my, this place really is spacious." E. Gadd said, taking FLUDD off of him. "I know! It's cool!" Luigi said, looking out into space.

Marisa and the others were just chatting it up, except for Mokou, she still can't believe that Kaguya decided to join them. "Hey, what's up?" Remi asked, as she flew up close to Mokou. "It's Kaguya." Mokou replied. "You know how much I hate her. Why did she have to come with us." Remi shrugged. "I dunno...but hopefully you won't fight too much, right?" "Who knows." Mokou muttered.

Toad noticed something on the radar. "Hey guys? We got something coming in hot on the radar!" "A Galaxy?" Rosalina asked. "Well, no...more like a meteor." Toad replied.

The girls noticed something coming at them as they all prepared to attack whatever it was.

To everyone's shock and wonder, a Pink Puffball on a star screeched to a halt as it looked at them, as they looked at it. "Poyo?" It said curiously as it looked at the Starshroom. "Poyo!" It exclaimed as it waved at Mario. "Is that...Kirby?" Luigi asked. "It is!" Mario replied. The puffball known as Kirby smiled at them as he then flew off on his Warpstar.

"What was that?" Flandre asked. "Heck if I know." Reisen shrugged as they all continued on their space journey.

Toad then looked at the radar again. "Hey guys, I'm picking up a Galaxy." He said as Mario walked up to him. "What do we got?" "Um, it's a Galaxy, but I'm not sure what it's called." Toad said. Yoshi looked at FLUDD, picked him up and showed him the radar. "Oh thanks." FLUDD said as he analyzed the galaxy. "Galaxy done being analyzed. The Galaxy is known as Sky Station Galaxy." "Cool." Luigi said.

Everyone landed and they all looked around. "Hey, what's with that egg in the distance?" Youmu asked, pointing over there. "An egg? WHERE?!" Yuyuko looked around. "Is she always hungry...?" Toad asked. "You don't want to know WHAT she did in Toy Time..." Youmu muttered.

"Okay, so there's a Launch Star on top of that building...how are we going to get on top of that?" E. Gadd wondered. Suddenly Yoshi had an idea. "Yo Yo!" He exclaimed. "You got something." Mario asked. Yoshi nodded and whispered in his ear...although he still spoke his natural language, it was as if Mario understood him. "Aha! Good idea!" "You understand Yoshi?" Toad asked. "We've been friends forever, I basically understand every word he says." "Huh."

The girls flew up as they all launched from the Launch Star as Yoshi flutter jumped up in the air and threw Mario in it. "WOOHOO!" Followed by Luigi. "MAMA MIA! I DON'T THINK I'M READY FOR THIS!" Then Toad. "WHOOOOOOA! THIS IS SO COOOOL!" Then Rosalina. "THIS IS ACTUALLY FUN!" Then E. Gadd. "I daresay, this is AWESOME!" Then FLUDD who Yoshi took him in his hand as they both launched from the Launch Star. "According to my calculations, this is one hundred percent fun." FLUDD said. "YOOOOSHIIIIIII!" Yoshi exclaimed, smiling.

"Now THAT, was fun!" Cirno exclaimed, smiling. "Well someone's back to their normal self!" Suika said. They all heard a thud as they saw Luigi faceplanting. "And you call me an idiot...?" Cirno asked, looking at FLUDD. "He was born with bad luck, he's not an idiot." FLUDD told her.

They all walked around, looking at the platforms rising and disappearing. "That's cool." Reisen said as Eirin and Alice nodded. Marisa noticed another Launch Star. "Hey guys! Over here!" Marisa exclaimed as they all walked and then got in the Launch Star.

"Oh my god, I am getting hungry looking at that tasty egg." Yuyuko said, as FLUDD tried to analyze it. "I cannot get a good read on that egg. We have to get closer." He said while they all walked around trying to avoid being pushed by moving platforms to the black hole below.

"You know, I'm actually quite surprised that we haven't encountered any Lumas yet." E. Gadd said, then hearing Rosalina sigh. "I mean, I bet some of them are somehow still alive after that black hole incident!" "I highly doubt it..." Nitori muttered. "Hey, you'll never know." Hina told Nitori. "True, but still..."

They then came to another planet as they saw some Octogoomba's just walking around, as Mario looked at Hina. "Care to do the honors?" "Alright then!" Hina smiled as she flew up and spun around. As if right on cue, several cannonballs hit the Octogoombas. "Where did those cannonballs come from?" Kaguya wondered. "Gee, I dunno, maybe from an AIRSHIP MAYBE?" Mokou replied coldly. "Geez, no need to be so grumpy about it." Kaguya said, smirking as well. "Why I oughta wipe that smirk off your face..." She said as fire came out her hand. "Okay, break it up!" Reisen said, getting between the two. However, Mokou threw the fireball right when Reisen said it...so guess who got burned? "YOOOOOOOW!" Reisen screamed, as Mario picked up FLUDD and quickly doused the flames off of Reisen. "Thanks." Reisen said. "You're lucky E. Gadd made me as a water pack." FLUDD told her.

Mokou turned around quickly as she walked to the Launch Star. "Come on, let's go." She said. "This is going to be a loooong journey." Remi sighed.

They all landed on the egg, as suddenly the egg moved. "Okay, that's not normal." Yuyuko said. "Gee, ya think?" Nitori said as a head broke out of the egg and glared at them. "Subject analyzed. The name of this large creature is Peewee Piranha." FLUDD said. "Peewee Piranha? What's next, we meet Petey Piranha in space?" Luigi wondered. "I think it's a baby." Mokou said as Peewee Piranha screamed at them and went right for Suika. "Really?" She asked as she picked up Peewee Piranha and threw him.

Peewee Piranha got up and tried to get them, but Marisa used a Master Spark on him, Peewee Piranha then got up and jumped right up in the air, as Mario and Rosalina got out of the way. "TAKE THIS!" Flandre yelled as she fired danmaku at Peewee Piranha.

Peewee Piranha turned around, looking at Flandre and then ran to her. Flandre jumped out of the way as Suika picked him up and threw him to the ground again, as Sakuya threw knives while Cirno threw icicle spears at Peewee Piranha, as Peewee Piranha got up and jumped right at Cirno, as Cirno quickly dodged and threw more icicle spears right at him. Mokou was throwing fireballs at Peewee Piranha and Suika picked him up in the air and threw him, while Remi used Gungnir right at him, causing Peewee Piranha to scream in pain as he landed, not moving at all. He then disappeared as a Star appeared right in front of it.

Mario took the star and then looked around. "Okay, so now what?" Luigi wondered. "How are we going to get back to the Starshroom?" Rosalina asked. "Ah!" Toad said as he pulled out a remote and pushed the button. The Starshroom activated and flew right to them. "I upgraded it after E. Gadd fixed it." Toad smiled as they walked in the Starshroom as the girls flew up.

"What the...?" Toad wondered as he looked at the radar. "I'm already picking up a planet but we're out of the Galaxy already." Toad said. "We can go check it out." Rosalina said. "Good idea." Toad nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Poyo!**


	5. Return of the Powers!

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: That idea is GENIUS!**

* * *

Toad and the others landed on the planet, as they all looked around. "Some planet...I mean it's kinda small." Luigi said as they walked around.

FLUDD started analyzing the planet. "This planet we're on...it used to be a planet but it's actually a spaceship." "Uh, do you have a malfunction? This isn't a spaceship." Aya said. "I feel fine." FLUDD told her.

"That little guy is right!" said a voice as they turned to see a very...fat...purple Luma? "This is a Spaceship!" "That voice..." Rosalina's eyes widened as she turned around. "Lubba?" "Who?" Luigi asked. "Well if isn't Rosalina!" Lubba exclaimed. "You two know each other?" Cirno asked. "Yeah, we met a long time ago when I was travelling around until Bowser attacked the Observatory." Rosalina replied, looking at Lubba. "Yeah, and that monster guy you just mentioned attacked this ship too!" Lubba muttered. "The Lumas were scared too, even three pink Lumas..." "Say what?!" Marisa's eyes widened as she looked at Mario and Luigi.

"Where are the Lumas?" Luigi asked. "I'll show you." Lubba said as the trio followed Lubba as he floated over to where they are. "I'm surprised some of the Lumas lived." Nitori said. "I'd be REALLY surprised if Polari somehow lived." Flandre said as Sakuya and Remi nodded. "Polari...?" Mokou asked.

"Here we are!" Lubba said as they came across a Warp Pipe. "They're in here." "Thanks." Marisa said as they went in the Pipe.

To their shock, there were like a lot of Lumas in there. "Holy crap, did they all survive?" Mario wondered. "Not all of them." Lubba replied. "When they woke up, they found themselves on this ship, next thing we know, that Bowser guy arrived." Suddenly, three certain Pink Lumas glomped the trio. "Hey!" Marisa giggled as the Pink Lumas smiled and then went inside their hats again.

Mario and Luigi nodded at each other as they both did their spin attacks. "I'd do Master Spark...but not in here." Marisa said as they noticed a certain Luma just talking with a couple of other Lumas. "Is that...?" Luigi asked, eyes widening. "Yep!" Lubba smiled. "He survived!"

Meanwhile...

Mokou was sitting down, just looking at space when Kaguya decided to sit down next to her. "Did I invite you to sit next to me?" Mokou asked, glaring at Kaguya. "No, I just felt like sitting next to you." "Why, so you can just smirk at me like you USUALLY do?" "You know me too well." Kaguya said, looking at space.

"Well at least they're not killing each other." Toad said, sitting down. "Considering they hate each other, I wouldn't relax too soon." Aya said, sitting down on top of the Starshroom with E. Gadd, Youmu and Suika.

Marisa jumped out of the Warp Pipe as Lubba looked at her. "Okay, fire it up!" Lubba said. "Alright." Marisa smirked and then closed her eyes. "Master..." She opened her eyes as she aimed her hands to space. "SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!" The laser then turned split into three, just as Marisa remembered. "Whoa." Lubba was amazed as Mario and Luigi jumped out of the pipe. "Impressive, isn't it?" Luigi asked. "Yep." Lubba nodded in agreement.

Rosalina noticed the Master Spark and smiled. "Well, at least they have their powers back." She sighed and looked at space.

"Hey Rosalina, we have a surprise for ya." Marisa said, while smiling. "What is it?" She asked as Marisa turned to Mario and Luigi. The bros nodded and side stepped out of the way, as Rosalina's eyes widened. "Hello, Rosalina." "P-POLARI?!" Rosalina screamed as she got up and hugged Polari, tears falling from her eyes, as Polari returned the hug. Aya brought out her camera and took a picture of it. "Now THAT is cute!" Aya smiled.

Lubba then smiled as he looked at the spaceship. "You know, I think we can change it a little." He said as he looked at the Lumas. "What do you think, change it?" "Yeah!" A Luma exclaimed. "Alright, let's do it!" Lubba said as all the Lumas (Except for Polari) glowed and used their power to change the ship. All the glowing stopped. "There we go!" Lubba smiled.

"I wonder..." Marisa got on her broom and flew to check it out. "Whoa." She then flew to grab Mario and flew back. "Look at that." Marisa pointed. "Holy crap, it's me!" Mario exclaimed, as Aya then joined them. "Cool!" Aya said as she took a picture and flew off showing everyone.

"We also installed this!" Lubba said, pointing to some sort of screen. "Showing all the galaxies and since we have one star, we can go to a Galaxy named Yoshi Star Galaxy." "Yo?" Yoshi asked as he looked at the screen. "Yo Yo Yoshi..." "Anyone have a translator?" Flandre asked. "Working on it!" Nitori said, already making one. "He said 'He never knew he was named after a Galaxy.'" Mario told them.

"Well, when we have enough Stars, we can go face Bowser." Lubba said, as Mokou's eyes widened. Kaguya smirked looking at Mokou, as Mokou did the same. "It seems the rivals have something in mind, like a Star collecting competition or something." FLUDD said. "That's exactly what's going on." Mokou said.

* * *

**Yep, Polari is back! (I actually planned on him returning anyways.)**


	6. A Race to the Star

"There seems to be a star left in Sky Station..." Lubba said, as Mokou and Kaguya looked at each other as they flew off in an instant. "Well, they didn't hesitate at all." Marisa muttered.

"FINISHED!" Nitori said, smiling. "It's small." Flandre said. "I know, but it's a voice chip so we can all understand Yoshi." Nitori told her as she looked at Yoshi. "Okay, so how are we gonna convince him to swallow the darn thing?" She wondered. "Convince him it tastes like fruit?" Luigi asked. "That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Marisa muttered while facepalming...and yet, Yoshi's eyes widened and swallowed the voice chip with no problem. "DAMN, that was one long tongue!" Remi exclaimed. "Damnit, I wanted to take a picture of that." Aya muttered. "Okay, so it WASN'T a stupid idea." Marisa said, as Luigi smiled. "...That tasted nothing LIKE frui-...Oh hey, I can talk now." Yoshi said.

"I also made these." Nitori said. "Ear pieces?" Flandre asked. "Yeah, so we can all communicate when we're not with each other. I was GOING to give them to Mokou and Kaguya, but they flew off back to Sky Station." Nitori muttered as she gave them to everyone. "Here ya go."

"Soooo, shall we head to Yoshi Star Galaxy?" Mario asked, hopping on Yoshi's back. "Yeah." Yoshi nodded as they got in the Launch Star and flew off. "You know, I'll go with them." Marisa said as she launched after them.

"Wait, did you make one for FLUDD?" Flandre asked. "Why would I make one for him? I would have to insta-...Hey E. Gadd! We need to install something for FLUDD!" "You got a blow torch?" E. Gadd asked. "Yep!" "THEN LET'S INSTALL IT!" E. Gadd exclaimed, as they both looked at FLUDD evilly. "Oh, this can't be good..." FLUDD muttered. "If I had legs, I would be running by now. I wish Mario would've taken me."

The girls both landed as they both glared at each other, Kaguya immediately sweep kicked Mokou and then ran off. "You cheap bastard." Mokou muttered as she noticed a fence near the edge. "Heh..." She smirked as she jumped over the fence and immediately destroyed a Chomp Pip revealing a Key. "Oh, she is gonna be pissed." She smirked as she ran and threw the key at the caged Luma. "Why the rush...?" the Luma asked as Kaguya then ran right to Mokou, punched her and looked at the Luma. "Turn into the Launch Star." "Uh...okay?" The Luma raised an eyebrow and then transformed. "Later, loser." Kaguya smirked as she launched from the Launch Star. "Oh, she is SO going down!" Mokou angrily said as she got in the Launch Star and flew off.

"Whoa, nice galaxy." Mario said, as Yoshi nodded. Marisa landed behind them. "It's beautiful." Marisa said. "Whoa, I didn't think you followed us!" Yoshi said. "Hey, I was bored." Marisa told him. "Let's just find that star."

Mokou landed and noticed Kaguya just jumping on the Blue panels, she then noticed a Banzai Bill Blaster, she then got an idea...a rotten idea. Mokou jumped in front of Kaguya as a Banzai Bill started to come out of the blaster. "Heh." She grabbed Kaguya and used her as a human shield. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kaguya screamed, as the Banzai Bill made direct contact, sending Kaguya flying very far. "LATER, SUCKER!" She smirked as she jumped on the rest of the Blue Panels and going into the Launch Star.

"Does anyone hear screaming?" Marisa asked, as Kaguya landed on Yoshi and Mario. "OOOF!" "WHOA!" Marisa was taken by surprise as Kaguya got up, glaring at the distance. "DAMN YOU MOKOU!" Kaguya screamed as she flew back to Sky Station Galaxy, really fast. "Mama mia, what happened?" Mario asked, rubbing his head while Yoshi was shaking his head. "I didn't know Yoshi Star and Sky Station was close to each other." Marisa thought to herself.

Mokou dodged all the Banzai Bills as she looked at a Prickly Piranha Plant in the distance. "So that thing must be holding the key." She thought and something grabbed her from behind. "WHAT THE?!" She turned to see Kaguya behind her, really mad. "LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!" She screamed as she threw Mokou to the Banzau Bill behind them, as Mokou then flew off and landed on top of the Prickly Piranha Plant...a spike impaling her chest. Two Piranha Plants jawdropped at this and looked at Kaguya, who was looking at them. The Piranha Plants dug their heads into the ground like ostriches while the Prickly Piranha Plant wondered what the heck was on it.

Mokou got up, glaring at Kaguya as she jumped off the Prickly Piranha Plant, blood running down her clothes, the Piranha Plant just looked at them. "Alright, that's it." Mokou threw fireballs right at Kaguya, as Kaguya dodged them all, as she fired danmaku at Mokou.

"I feel so violated." FLUDD muttered. "Hey, at least it's over." Nitori smiled as FLUDD looked at Nitori and shot water right at her. Nitori simply stopped it and threw the water in a random direction, the water hitting Luigi as he was talking with Suika and Rosalina. "WHOA!" Luigi yelled. "Who threw that water balloon?" Suika wondered as Rosalina shrugged.

"Geez, it's taking Mokou and Kaguya a long time." Eirin said, looking worriedly at Reisen. "I'm just hoping they're not battling to the death again." Reisen muttered. "We can check it out!" Lubba told them as he looked at the screen. "Let's see, go to Sky Station..." The screen showed Mokou and Kaguya battling to the death as the Prickly Piranha Plant was watching them, not even getting hit while the other Piranha Plants were still cowering in fear. "I was afraid of that." Eirin sighed and looked at Reisen. "I'm on it." Reisen said as she launched from the Launch Star.

Marisa used Master Spark on the crystal that was trapping the star, as Yoshi flutter jumped to the star and picked it up. "Alright, let's head back now!" Marisa exclaimed as they all flew off, but not before Marisa hearing a roar from a distant planet. "Huh?" She wondered as she took a look. "...Must be my imagination." She shrugged as she followed Mario and Yoshi.

Mokou used both of her hands as she launched a huge fire blast from her hands, Kaguya quickly dodging it as she ran right to Mokou and punched her, Mokou grabbed her fist and used an uppercut with her other arm, and then threw fireballs right at her.

Reisen landed right in front of the Prickly Piranha Plant, as it looked at her in wonder. Reisen looked at the Prickly Piranha Plant and sighed. "Sorry about this." She aimed her finger at the Prickly Piranha Plant and fired, killing it as it revealed the key. Reisen sighed and threw the key to the locked Star. She then looked at Mokou and Kaguya. "Must they do things the hard way?"

Mokou and Kaguya were in the air, Neither of them showing exhaustion. Kaguya kept firing danmaku as Mokou dodged and threw fireballs at her. "STOP! BOTH OF YOU!" Reisen got between them, shocking the both of them. "Honestly, you two..." She muttered as she held the star in her hand. "Can't you just get along for one god damn day?" "Well SOMEONE used ME as a human shield so a Banzai Bill can hit me!" "Maybe it's because of your cheap MOVE when we BOTH landed in this galaxy!" "Oi..." Reisen facepalmed. "Look, can we just go back to the Mario Spaceship thing? I already have the star." She told them. "Not until ONE OF US falls from THIS battle." Mokou said, glaring at Kaguya. "I was afraid of that." Reisen sighed.

Suddenly, two meteors hit Mokou and Kaguya, knocking them both out. "Huh?" Reisen wondered and turned around, seeing Hina right there, smiling. "Did you...?" "Yep." Hina nodded as she picked up Mokou. "Things were going nowhere, so I thought I'd help." "Oh, thanks." Reisen picked up Kaguya as they both flew off back to the spaceship.

* * *

**The story isn't complete without the usual Mokou vs Kaguya battle! Also! That roar? You'll have to wait and find out who it is! Also...again. Did you see something I referenced? It's at the paragraph where Mokou noticed Kaguya jumping on the Blue panels. Whoever gets it right gets a cookie! *looks* Ooo! Chewy Chips Ahoy!**


	7. Marisa vs a Reptile Bird Thing?

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: Actually, it's the "She then got an idea...a rotten idea" line. The "Rotten idea" thing is a reference to a certain Christmas show.**

* * *

Hina and Reisen landed, as Hina gently put down Mokou and Kaguya down. "I wish they wouldn't make things so god damn complicated." Reisen muttered.

Marisa was looking in the distance while Nitori was putting the ear pieces in Kaguya's and Mokou's ears. "What'ya lookin' at?" Toad asked, as he walked up to her. "I'm looking in the distance, I heard an ominous roar at Yoshi Star." "Was it Bowser?" "No, it sounded more deadly..." "Ah."

Polari happened to overhear this as he looked over at the screen and took a look. "Ominous roar at Yoshi Star?" "The only thing ominous over there is that volcano." Lubba said. "I doubt it." Marisa thought as she looked at the Launch Star. "I'm going over there to check it out." Marisa got in the Launch Star and blasted off.

"Well, we do have access to another Galaxy..." Polari said as he took a look. "Spin Dig Galaxy." "Interesting name." Nitori said. "Wait, zoom in to that galaxy!" Mario told them. "Why?" Polari asked. "There's something there that caught my eye." "Okay then...?" Polari zoomed in to the galaxy as it zoomed in to some robot. "Isn't that Megaleg?" Luigi asked. "Impossible, you guys destroyed Megaleg." Rosalina told them. "But why is it there? Megaleg seems smaller too." Mario wondered as he looked at the Launch Star. "Be right back." He got in the Launch Star and flew off to Spin Dig Galaxy.

Marisa landed as she heard the ominous roar again, in fact, the roar was SO ominous, the Piranha Plants, Spinies and Lakitu himself were cowering in fear. "Geez, it's THAT bad?" "Girl, you have NO idea!" Lakitu told her, hiding in his cloud while the cloud was just shaking in fear. "Sheesh..." Marisa thought as she went in the Launch Star, looking at the Spinies cowering in fear. "Hey, don't worry; I'll take care of whatever is out there." She smiled, giving them a thumbs up and blasted off.

Mario landed and noticed some sort of drill. "Hello, what's this?" He wondered as he picked it up. "Well, it sure is interesting." He said as he put it above his head. "Hmm..." He then decided to spin, as he then went underground and popped up from the other side of the planet. "WHOA!" He exclaimed as he looked around. "And I thought going underground in Delfino was cool." He then spun around some more until he popped up in front of a Luma. "HOLY FREAKING CRAP!" The Luma screamed as he looked at Mario. "Wh-where did YOU come from?" "Other side of the planet." "...Oh." The Luma said as he then transformed into a Launch Star as Mario launched from it.

Marisa landed on a planet, as the ominous roar grew louder, Marisa noticed a Spiny hiding in his shell in fear. "Poor guy." She thought as she got in the launch star, it was aimed right at the planet she saw earlier. "Time to face whatever it is that's scaring these poor things."

Mario grabbed another drill and kept drilling in the ground to his heart's content! He was having so much fun that the Lumas were giving him strange looks. "Dude is havin' too much fun." "No kidding." Mario went to another Launch Star and blasted off.

Marisa landed on the planet as she looked around, she got on her broom as she flew up and landed on the upper part of the planet. "Alright, show yourself!" She ordered. Strangely, a huge fat Lakitu peeked from the other side of the planet. "Hey, you! Get out of here while you still can!" "Who are you?" "Giga Lakitu, but never mind about that! There's a huge monster here!" "The only huge thing I see is you." Giga Lakitu glared at Marisa. "Now's not the time for calling me fat! Just get out of here!" "Why?" They were both interrupted by a very loud roar as a very huge beast landed on the planet, looking at Marisa. "AAAAH!" Giga Lakitu screamed. "I'M SO OUT OF HERE!" Giga Lakitu flew off as fast as that big purple cloud could carry him!

"Hey Nitori?" Marisa called from her ear piece. "Yeah?" Nitori asked. "What is this huge monster I'm looking at?" "Hang on, let me check."

Nitori looked at the screen as she looked to see what Marisa is looking at. "Whoa, that's a huge reptile bird thing, but I don't know what it is." "Oddly, that sounds familiar." Mario said, as he was hearing this as well. "Pick me up, maybe I can analyze it." FLUDD said, as Nitori picked him up. "Analysis complete, the large beast you are looking at is none other than Ridley." "I'm sorry, but did you say RIDLEY?!" Mario yelled. "You know about him?" Marisa asked. "I've heard stories about him, from a certain bounty hunter I met, the stories were freaky enough it gave Luigi and Pit nightmares." "In my defense, she made it really scary!" Luigi told him. "I never realized angels could have nightmares too!" "And if I remember, Pikachu was with her one time." "How come you never told ME that the mouse was with her?" Luigi asked. "Hey, you kept freaking out." Mario told him.

Marisa looked at Ridley, as Ridley looked at her. "Time to destroy this bird...thing." Marisa said as she got on her broom and fired danmaku at Ridley, as Ridley quickly dodged and spit out fireballs at her, as Marisa dodged. "It seems Ridley has a lot of stamina..." FLUDD said. "No shit, Sherlock!" Marisa said, as she dodged Ridley's tail.

Ridley quickly grabbed Marisa and threw her down to the planet, Marisa got up and quickly backflipped in time to avoid Ridley slamming down right on her. Marisa then used Master Spark, but Ridley flew out of the way and slammed into Marisa, and then spat out a huge fireball right at her, as Marisa landed on her back, as she fired more danmaku at Ridley.

Ridley then flew up, taking Marisa with him as he threw her up in the air. Marisa took out her broom again and fired danmaku at him, but Ridley dodged, grabbed Marisa and threw her to the ground, and then he landed on Marisa's chest, causing her to cough out a lot of blood, but Marisa wasn't going down yet, she quickly used Master Spark as Ridley was pinning her down, blasting him up in the air a little as Marisa got up, got on her broom and fired more danmaku.

Ridley flew right to Marisa, grabbed her once again, but this time Marisa fired danmaku right at his face, but Ridley shrugged it off like it was nothing and threw her to the planet again.

"Do you need some assistance?" FLUDD asked. "You guys are watching me getting my ass kicked by Ridley?" "I'm not, I'm busy taking on a baby version of Megaleg!" Mario replied. "Well, it just seems you need of assistance, it seems Ridley is much more faster and more powerful than you."

Ridley roared right at Marisa's face as he raised his foot in the air, ready to destroy his prey.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a bowling ball landed right on top of Ridley's head, as Ridley roared in pain, as he backed up, rubbing his head and then he fell right behind the planet and was sucked in a black hole. "What the hell?" Marisa asked. "Don't look at me, I didn't summon a huge bowling ball!" Nitori told her. "Wait, is that who I think it is?" Reisen asked, looking at the screen.

Marisa looked up to see a girl with rabbit ears giggling, and then waving at her. "Tewi?" Marisa asked. "Subject confirmed to be Tewi Inaba, she is a very lighthearted Youkai girl and pulls pranks on occasion. Her main target is Reisen." "Uh, what does she look like?" Mario asked, as an explosion was heard from the ear pieces. "That took care of him." Mario said as he grabbed the star. "Well, she has rabbit ears like Reisen, but she's shorter, and yet a little taller than Cirno and Daiyousei." "HEY! I'M NOT THAT SHORT!" Cirno yelled at FLUDD.

Marisa weakly got up and took the star. "Well, let's just head back." Marisa muttered as she flew off, as Tewi followed her.

* * *

**Ah, Smash Bros Brawl references...how I love thee.**


	8. Nitori vs Petey Piranha

Mario landed and looked at Marisa. "You okay? You're all...um..." "I know, I look terrible." Marisa muttered, then looked at Nitori. "Stupid bird..."

"You were bored, weren't you?" Reisen asked Tewi. "Maybe, besides it's all boring at Eientei without you guys." "You're just saying that because you missed pranking me, right?" "Maaaaaaaaaybe." "I was afraid of that..."

Mokou woke up and looked at Kaguya, who was still knocked out. "Heh, I guess I'll have a head start." She smirked and looked at Polari. "Soooo...any new Galaxies?" "Two of them, actually. Fluffy Bluff and Flip-Swap Galaxy." "Fluffy...Bluff?" Mario asked. "Okay, I'm strangely reminded of Pianta Village in Delfino..."

Mario looked at the screen and smiled. "So, a star is left at Spin Dig galaxy, huh?" He went into the Launch Star and flew off. "He likes that galaxy, doesn't he?" Luigi asked. "Considering I dig a lot with that spin drill, yes!" Mario replied from Luigi's ear piece. "Ah."

"I'll take Flip-Swap, Fluffy Bluff sounds...weird." Mokou said as she went in the Launch Star and blasted off. "Well, at least she won't battle Kaguya again." Hina said. "Thank god." Reisen smiled.

"Something about Fluffy Bluff...I want to go there." Nitori said as she got in the Launch Star and flew off. "I wonder what it's like there." Luigi wondered as he zoomed in to Fluffy Bluff. "Ooo, looks pretty!" "Somehow, I want to go there..." Rosalina said.

Mario landed at the galaxy once again and smiled, picking up one of the spin drills and immediately went digging once again. "OH YEAH!" "Is he having too much fun?" Mokou asked. "Sounds like he is." Remi replied. "Hey! Spin Drills are fun!"

Mokou landed and looked at the platforms. "Seriously?" She walked up to the platforms and looked at them. "Hmm..." She shrugged and then flew up, as the platforms switched from blue to red. "Whoa."

Nitori landed and immediately saw a flower made out of a cloud. "What's this?" She wondered and then poked it. Her hat turned into a cloud, her clothes turned white and her backpack was a fluffy cloud that...still held her equipment. "Um...guys? Can you zoom in to me? I want to see what the hell I just turned into." "Hang on, we're right on it!" Rosalina told her as she and Hina zoomed in to see Nitori. "Well, you look different." Hina pointed out. "Thank you captain obvious!" Nitori said. Rosalina looked at FLUDD and picked him up. "It appears you have touched a Power up, the Cloud Flower. You can make three cloud platforms at a time, but can restock them by touching another Cloud flower. You can also walk on clouds. However, the cloud power up goes away when you touch water." FLUDD said. "Huh, cool." Mario said, as he popped up from the dirt. "That's interesting." Mokou said. "I can probably throw clouds of fire..." "HOW does that even work?" Toad asked. "Heck if I know, but it sounds really cool!" Mokou smiled as she flew out of the way in a Chain Chomps direction.

Nitori just looked around. "This place is really beautiful." She thought as she saw Whittles walking around. "Hey FLUDD, what are these guys?" "According to my data, they are called Whittles and they are very peaceful." "Ah."

Suddenly, she heard screaming and turned around, seeing a bunch of Whittles running away. "Run! Big plant come after us!" "Big plant?" She wondered as she walked over to where the Whittles were running away from. "Somehow, big plant sounds somewhat familiar..." Mario said. "Hey, is that a Silver Star I'm seeing?" "Hey bro! Haven't seen those Silver Stars in a while...last time we saw them it was when we were at Peach's Castle along with Yoshi and Wario!" "Ugh, don't mention him..." Yoshi muttered. "I can still remember his weight when he tried to ride on my back."

Nitori got closer as she saw a Whittle running. "Plant big! Must run!" "It sounds like they have incorrect grammar." Mokou said as she grabbed the star. "Too easy!"

Suddenly, a huge plant popped up in front of Nitori as it looked at her. "Oh my..." FLUDD said. "What is it?" "Mario and I have faced that giant plant in Delfino." "WHAT?! PETEY PIRANHA IS ALIVE?!" Mario yelled. "Sure, and seeing him with King Boo kart racing doesn't faze you?" Luigi asked. "Or when he appeared in soccer or even baseball?" Yoshi added.

Petey Piranha looked at Nitori and immediately used his tornado attack, causing Nitori to land in the water behind her, getting rid of her Cloud power up. "Alright, if you want to rumble..." Nitori said, cracking her knuckles. "Then let's rumble!" She immediately picked up water and threw it at Petey Piranha, as he quickly blocked it with his leaf...hands? "Water isn't effective against a plant, you know!" Flandre told her. "Actually, if you aim at the mouth, he can topple over after drinking too much water." FLUDD replied.

Petey Piranha grabbed Nitori and threw her up in the air, he then flew up and head butted her in the face, then he landed. Nitori wiped blood coming down her nose, glaring at Petey Piranha. "I won't let you do what Major Burrows did to me." She told him as she pulled out stuff from her backpack and three seconds later, she built a sword. "Time to destroy you!" Petey Piranha chuckled and motioned her to come try and hit him.

Nitori smirked as she threw water right at Petey Piranha, but Petey smirked and dug underground before the water could hit him. "Oh great..." Nitori muttered.

Petey Piranha popped up behind Nitori and grabbed her, however Nitori elbowed him in the chest and slashed him, but Petey managed to dodge the slash after getting elbowed.

Nitori smirked as something poked Petey behind, as he turned around and water went right in his mouth. "Making water poke Petey from behind? Luigi asked, watching the battle. "Well, she can manipulate water." Hina told him. "Guys! Do you mind? I'm trying to concentrate here!" Nitori told them as she then jumped in the air and stabbed Petey Piranha's belly button, as Petey screamed in pain. "Thanks a lot Nitori! Now I'm going to have nightmares after seeing that!" Luigi said. "Well, at least it's better than Rid-...wait, what did she do?" Mario asked, as he grabbed the last Silver Star. "You DON'T want to know." Luigi muttered.

Nitori raised her sword in the air above Petey Piranha's neck. "FINISH HIM!" Luigi yelled. "Wow, someone's been playing a lot of Mortal Kombat." Mario said, as he grabbed the star. "In my defense, Daisy asks me to play with her."

But Nitori couldn't do it, she threw the sword away. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Luigi asked. Nitori helped Petey Piranha up. "Luigi, sometimes you can't do it...and besides, he put up a good fight, I can't just kill him off." "Dude, that is deep." Yoshi said, as a Luma behind him nodded in agreement.

Petey Piranha gave Nitori the star that he was holding in his pockets and then flew off, as Nitori waved. "So you didn't finish him off?" Mario asked, as he landed. "Nope, I didn't want to, sometimes when you fight against someone who is a good fighter, you just want to let him live and he may become a good sparring partner, you know?" "...Now who does that remind me of?" Mario asked, looking at Marisa. "Hey, Bowser thinks I'm a good fighter, okay? I think the same way." "Does this mean that Bowser has two arch enemies now?" Suika asked. "...I think it does." Toad replied.

Nitori landed and smiled. "He did put up a good fight, and so did you. I can see why you let him live." Sakuya said.

Polari and Lubba went up to them. "Well, we have located the first Grand Star, yet there's one more galaxy named Rightside Down Galaxy." Polari said. "What'ya gonna do?" Lubba asked. Everyone looked at Marisa, as Marisa looked at them. "I saw we go get that Grand Star."

* * *

**This just in: Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix has been revealed! It will have Kingdom Hearts IIFM, Birth by SleepFM and HD cutscenes for Re:Coded. It's for the PS3 and coming in 2014! (Geez, Nomura! You work fast!)**


	9. Dragon vs Dragon

"According to this, it seems the Grand Star is at a Fiery Flotilla." Polari said. "Honestly, is that was Bowser Jr is calling it?" "I'm still wondering how he managed to survive my Gungnir." Remi wondered.

Marisa walked over to the Launch Star and looked at them. "I'll be back." She smiled and then launched from the launch star.

"You know...I...have a bad feeling about this." Rosalina said. "Why?" Polari asked. "I dunno, but there's something at the Fiery Flotilla...i'm not liking it." "I'm feeling the same way." Luigi said. "Same here." Alice said. "You guys are crazy, I'm not feeling anything." Mario told them.

Marisa landed and easily took the Goombeetles. "Some welcoming party." Marisa shrugged and moved on, easily moving around the Thwomp. "So these are the security guards? How lame." She grabbed the lever and pulled it. She then walked and threw the Dry Bones in the lava.

Before she could get in the Launch Star, Kamek appeared right in front of her. "Oh, it's you." Marisa said. "Seriously, how the hell did you even manage to survive after Alice killed you?" "That's the one thing that bugs you and yet seeing Bowser alive after throwing him in the lava didn't bother you?" Kamek asked. "Oh whatever." Marisa rolled her eyes.

"Hey Marisa? Can I talk to Kamek?" Alice asled. "Um, sure?" Marisa raised an eyebrow and gave her earpiece to Kamek. "A certain magician wants to talk to ya." "Oh, thanks...I guess." Kamek said and put the ear piece on. "Hello?" "WHY ARE YOU ALIVE?!" Alice yelled right in his ear, which probably shattered Kamek's ear drum. "Ow..." "SERIOUSLY, IF WE EVER MEET AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY END YOUR LIFE AND IT WILL NOT BE PRETTY. DO YOU HEAR ME?!" "Does this ear piece have an off switch?" Kamek asked. "Thankfully, no." Nitori said, smiling as Kamek gave Marisa back the ear piece. "Thanks to your friend, I can now hear from my left ear." Kamek grumbled and then flew off. "There, I feel better now." Alice smiled. "And I thought Peach was scary when she's mad." Mario said, as Luigi nodded.

Marisa got in the Launch Star and blasted off to a nearby planet and then Bowser Jr arrived. "Well well well! If it isn't the witch!" Jr said. "If it isn't the reckless driver that almost killed me." Marisa shot back. "Nice comeback." Jr admitted. "Oh well, time to destroy you! Come out, Gobblegut!" "Gobble...what?"

A dragon flew up to them and looked at Marisa. "What in the world...?" "Like it? His name is Gobblegut." "Real creative..." Marisa said sarcastically. "Is it? I think it's an awesome na-...Was that sarcasm?" "Took ya long enough." "Why I oughta...Gobblegut! Time for di-" Suddenly, a loud roar interrupted them, as a green dragon suddenly showed up behind Marisa.

"What the HELL is that?!" Marisa asked. "Subject identified as Rayquaza, the Sky High Pokemon. It's four moves are Hyper Beam, Dragon Pulse, Thunderbolt and ExtremeSpeed." FLUDD said. "It appears Rayquaza is here to help you." Marisa looked at Rayquaza, as Rayquaza gave her a thumbs up and looked at Gobblegut, as Gobblegut glared at Rayquaza. "A Pokemon battle? Interesting." Mario said.

"Normally, I would go away but it feels like I should be right here." Jr thought as Marisa flew up and landed on Rayquaza's back. "Oh sure, be a badass, why don't you?" Jr asked as he pulled out a paintbrush. "Well fine, two can play at that game!" "The paintbrush from Delfino!" Mario exclaimed. "This is why I wanted to go to Delfino with you guys. You always have the fun when I get sick!" Luigi told him. Jr pulled his bandana to his mouth, transforming into Shadow Mario. "Let's do this!" He said as he jumped over and landed on Gobblegut's back. "Can I be the announcer?" Luigi asked. "Nah, announcers are annoying." Nitori said, as Mario and Yoshi nodded. "I never get to do anything fun..." Luigi muttered.

Rayquaza and Gobblegut circled around each other. "Makes me wonder if Jr built that Fiery Flotilla on Rayquaza's home turf or something." Mario wondered. "Calculating...he did." FLUDD said. "Rayquaza is really angry." "Oh boy."

Rayquaza immediately used Dragon Pulse on Gobblegut, as Gobblegut quickly breathed fire at him, as the moves both hit each other. But Rayquaza smirked and used Thunderbolt, causing both Shadow Mario and Gobblegut to be hit.

"Nice one!" Marisa exclaimed as she got up and used Master Spark, as Shadow Mario pointed his paintbrush and fired a laser, as the two lasers hit. "Huh, I don't remember that." Yoshi said. "A laser from a paintbrush?" Marisa asked. "I made some modifications from it! I don't need that dumb professor!" "Hurtful!" E. Gadd exclaimed.

Rayquaza quickly used ExtremeSpeed at Gobblegut, and then he grabbed him with his tail and slammed him to the planet below, then using Hyper Beam right at him. "Just a quick note, when a Pokemon uses a Hyper Beam, they need to recharge before they can use another move." FLUDD told Marisa. "Alright." Marisa got on her broom and fired danmaku at Shadow Mario, as he deflected it with her paintbrush. "That the best you can do?" He mocked as Gobblegut got up and breathed fire at Marisa, as she dodged and used Master Spark at Gobblegut.

Gobblegut got up once again and slammed his tail at Marisa, as she went flying but Rayquaza caught her. "Thanks, dude!" Rayquaza nodded and then used Dragon Pulse again. Gobblegut dodged and breathed fire, but Rayquaza dodged it and slammed into Gobblegut, as Marisa ran on Rayquaza's head and jumped onto Gobblegut, as she punched Shadow Mario, while Shadow Mario retaliated by punching her as well. Marisa sweep kicked Shadow Mario and went back on Rayquaza's back, who used Thunderbolt followed by a Dragon Pulse.

Gobblegut tried to attack but Rayquaza used another Dragon Pulse at him, as Gobblegut was blasted to the lava from the other planet, taking Shadow Mario with him. "WHOA!" Shadow Mario exclaimed as he got in his Koopa Clown Car and went back to Marisa and Rayquaza, as Gobblegut landed in the lava, as a Grand Star popped out from the lava and went to Marisa and Rayquaza.

"One of these days..." Shadow Mario muttered as he pulled the bandana off of him, turning back to Jr. "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Jr yelled at them. Marisa and Rayquaza looked at each other, as Marisa nodded. Rayquaza smirked as he turned around and slammed his tail at Jr's Koopa Clown Car. "AAAAAH!" Jr yelled. "I'M BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAIN!" He yelled in the distance, as a star shined where Jr was launched. "And he's gone." Marisa smiled as she took the Grand Star. "Well, time to head back."

Rayquaza snapped his fingers, as he got an idea. "What is it?" Marisa asked, as Rayquaza flew off.

"Where'd they go?" Nitori wondered, as a huge shadow appeared behind them, they all turned around to see Rayquaza right there as Marisa jumped off of him. "WHOA, HE IS WAY BIGGER IN PERSON!" Cirno yelled.

"I guess Rayquaza will have to find a different home now." Rosalina said, but Rayquaza shook his head and pointed to the screen next to Lubba. "You want us to see something?" Rayquaza nodded as he flew off.

About a minute later, Rayquaza appeared at the Fiery Flotilla, as he used Dragon Pulse on everything, destroying it, as the lava fell back down to the Earth below, but ironically, it landed in a volcano...Corona Mountain to be exact, he looked ahead and gave a thumbs up and flew off, back to his home.

"Well, that takes care of that, I guess." Nitori said as Marisa gave Lubba the Grand Star. "Oh thanks!" He said as he smiled.

* * *

**Orginally, I was going to have Marisa battle Rayquaza, when inspiration struck. A Dragon type Pokemon vs a Dragon! Genius!**

**Breaking news: KINGDOM HEARTS THREE NOW HAS A GAMEPLAY TRAILER!**


	10. Changing a Galaxy

"Well would you look at that! We have access to another galaxy!" Lubba said as he took a look. "Puzzle Plank Galaxy!" "Sounds interesting." Mario said.

"I wonder what Puzzle Plank Galaxy looks like..." Cirno wondered as she walked to the Launch Star and blasted off. "Should I go follow her?" Daiyousei asked. "I would, that idiot gets herself in trouble all the time." Marisa said. "You do realize I can hear you, right?" Cirno asked. "And you call me an idiot..." "Well EXCUUUUUUUUUUUUSE ME, Cirno! I somehow spaced it!" "It's because of that battle while you were on Rayquaza, right?" Luigi asked. "That and I'm thinking of that damned bird that almost tried to kill me." "Hey! You're lucky I showed up!" Tewi said as Daiyousei got in the Launch Star and followed Cirno.

"Hey, has anyone seen my sister?" Remi asked. "I think she went to the Rightside Down Galaxy." Yuyuko said. "Why do you think that?" Remi asked. "Well, she told me that she's going to Rightside Down Galaxy because she was interested in it, I would've told you earlier but you were talking with Sakuya and Eirin." "Oh."

Cirno landed at Puzzle Plank and looked around. "This place is really interesting." She thought as Daiyousei landed. "Daiyousei, I can do this on my own." "I know, but you can easily get yourself in trouble. Remember what happened when you froze Suwako's frogs?" "Hey, in my defense, I didn't know Suwako was right behind me!"

Flandre flew around Rightside Down Galaxy as she suddenly landed on her back. "OW!" She yelled as she got up. "Why am I upside-down?" She wondered as she looked up. "Um, guys? What the heck is going on?"

"According to my data, the gravity in that galaxy is really strange. It can be quite unpredictable." FLUDD said, "Well thanks, I guess." Flandre said as she walked around, and then landed on her head. "OW!" "Unpredictable indeed." E. Gadd said. "Oh shut up!" Flandre said, rubbing her head.

"Sounds like that vampire is having problems." Cirno said as she punched a switch, as musical notes suddenly circled around the planet, confusing the Wigglers as well. "The heck?" Cirno asked, and looked at Daiyousei scratching one of the Wiggler's head. "Um, what happens when you touch 'em?" Daiyousei wondered. "Time to find out!" Cirno said as she ran and collecting the notes. The notes played an unfamiliar tune. "Scanning the music." FLUDD said. "Music that is being played is called the Song of Storms." "Sounds familiar..." Mario said. "I think Link played that at the Mushroom Kingdom once...what was it called again...the Ocarina of Time?" "Catchy name." "I think after he played it, it stopped raining." Luigi thought outloud.

After Cirno caught the last note, it started to rain in the galaxy. "What the heck?" Daiyousei asked. "You might want to get under something." Cirno told her, smirking. "Oh god." Daiyousei quickly flew under the planet. "PERFECT FREEEEEEEEEEZE!"

The whole Galaxy transformed, snow and ice were everywhere, it was snowing and two certain Wigglers were covered in ice. "Now it's Snowy Plank Galaxy!" Cirno giggled as Daiyousei flew back to Cirno. "This is MY kind of galaxy now!" She smiled as she got in the Launch Star and flew off, Daiyousei following.

"Hello, what's this?" Flandre asked as she looked at a Fire Flower in front of her. "Do you guys call this a Fire Flower?" Flandre asked. "Why yes, we do!" Mario replied. "It makes you use the ability to use fire. But it's different for everyone. For me and Luigi, we throw fireballs." "My katanas turn into flaming katanas." Youmu said. "And for some odd reason, my broom turns into a Flamethrower." Marisa said. "Oh great, what would happen if Kaguya grabbed a Fire Flower?" Mokou asked. "I'd be more powerful, your fireballs are pathetic." Kaguya told her while smirking. "Don't make me USE my fire!" Mokou snapped at her, as Reisen facepalmed.

Flandre poked the Fire Flower as her wings caught on fire, her yellow hair turning white, her hat somehow disappeared, the bottom of her dress had flames, but the dress didn't burn up. "Whoa, this is...awesome." She said as she walked around.

Flandre noticed a Goomba running towards her, as Flandre raised her hand and shot out a huge fireball. "Holy crap!" She exclaimed. "Oh, just a fireball? How lame..." Marisa muttered. "I wonder..." She closed her eyes and made three clones. The three clones were covered in fire! "HELLO!" Marisa yelled. "Now what did you say about being lame?" Flandre smiled, as the clones disappeared. "That's cool." Luigi said.

"No pun intended, right?" Daiyousei asked, shivering as Cirno kicked a frozen Flipbug in the abyss below. "Seriously, I need a jacket or something!" "Oh come on, it's gorgeous out here. I never knew you were such a wimp." Cirno teased. "Hey!" Daiyousei exclaimed, playfully punching Cirno's shoulder as they got in another Launch Star and flew off.

Flandre walked around, noticing the Thwomps slamming down on the ground...or...ceiling? "I wonder..." She thought as she aimed both her hands at the Thwomps. She used a powerful Fire blast at the Thwomps, and suddenly...they were destroyed! "I never knew Thwomps could be destroyed..." Luigi said. "Um, have you SEEN me with a Mega Mushroom? I basically destroyed all of Bowser's castle one time. Luckily, Peach was in one of those indestructible cages that Bowser made. And I noticed I managed to destroy the Thwomps." Mario explained. "When I grabbed an Invincibility Star, I managed to zip through any stupid Thwomps in the way one time." Yoshi said. "And you never even bothered to tell me?" Luigi asked. "It's funny if we leave you in the dark." Mario said, smiling. "Oh NOW you tell me..."

Flandre giggled during the whole conversation as the Fire Flower used up all its power as Flandre grabbed the Power Star.

Cirno looked at the planet in front of her, as Daiyousei was still shivering. "I wonder." She flew to the planet and punched the uneven frozen planks a few times.

Something appeared in front of the planet, as it was a frozen ice ball. "Baron Brr?" Marisa asked. "Didn't I kill him at Freezeflame?" "Now what's that frozen ice ball doing at Puzzle Plank?" Lubba wondered. "Don't you mean Snowy Plank?" Cirno corrected. "...Sure."

Baron Brr looked at them and began throwing ice balls right at them, the two dodged as Cirno flew right to Baron Brr and began punching while Daiyousei tried some danmaku at him.

Baron Brr tried to tackle the both of them as Cirno caught him and threw him to the snowly planet, as he shattered and a Star appeared in front of them. "Seriously?" Daiyousei raised an eyebrow. "That was easy." "I am THE STRONGEST!" Cirno exclaimed. "This again..." Daiyousei sighed as she took the Star and they flew off.

* * *

**Since Pokemon X and Y came out on Saturday and we have no reveals yet this week for Smash 4... I'm predicting a reveal tomorrow. (It's gonna be a fail if Jigglypuff is announced...It's gonna be a win if Lucario is announced.)**


	11. Battle of the Titan!

Cirno and Daiyousei landed as Daiyousei sneezed. "Can someone make some hot chocolate?" She asked. "You have a kitchen, right?" Sakuya asked. "Yep!" Lubba said as he guided her to the kitchen. "Isn't this the warp pipe where Mario, Luigi and Marisa found the Lumas?" "Yes, but this also has a kitchen, a bedroom, everything you find in a house." "Ah." Sakuya went in the Warp pipe.

"We have access to another galaxy." Polari said. "Hightail Falls Galaxy." "Interesting." Mario said then looked at Luigi and Yoshi. "You wanna go?" "Sure!" Yoshi said. "Been a while since I've been to a galaxy, so yeah." Luigi nodded as the trio launched from the Launch Star.

Marisa looked at Puzzle Plank...or Snowy Plank as Cirno calls it now. "I wonder..." She went in the Launch Star and launched from it.

Sakuya came back a minute later with hot chocolate and a blanket. "Here you go." "Thanks." Sakuya wrapped the blanket around Daiyousei and gave her the hot chocolate. "Was Perfect Freeze a bit much?" Cirno wondered. "Considering she has a cold, yes." Aya nodded.

Mario, Luigi and Yoshi landed on Hightail Falls Galaxy as they both hopped on Yoshi's back. "Hey, what's that?" Yoshi asked as he walked over to a pepper and looked at it. "What kind of pepper is that?" Luigi asked. "Um, it's red...but...i'm not sure." Mario wondered. "Looks tasty." Yoshi said as he grabbed it with his tongue. "Yoshi, I'm not sure about this..." Mario said. "Hot...HOT...HOT HOT HOT HOT HOOOOOOT!" Yoshi screamed as he ran really fast. "WHOOOOOOA!" Mario exclaimed, hanging on to Yoshi's back. "MAAAAAMA MIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Luigi screamed, holding onto Yoshi's tail.

Marisa landed and slipped on the ice, but this time she kept her balance. "Not this time." She smirked. "This time?" Cirno asked. "I slipped in Freezeflame Galaxy." "You're not graceful on the ice, that's your problem." Cirno said as Marisa rolled her eyes. "Right..." She said as she grabbed a couple frozen star bits on the ground.

The trio landed on another planet as Yoshi changed from Orange to Green again. "Mama mia, now I know what it's like to be really fast." Mario said. "I feel as if my life flashed before my eyes..." Luigi said, trembling. "That was too hot..." Yoshi muttered. "Honestly, I never knew Sonic ran that fast." Mario said. "Makes me wonder why Amy is still into him." Luigi muttered as he got on Yoshi's back again. "Man, all that running made me hungry." Yoshi said as he looked at another pepper. "No, DON'T! I STILL HAVEN'T RECOVERED!" Luigi yelled. Too late. "YEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" Mario yelled, as he was enjoying it now. "HEEEEEELP! I'M ON A RUNAWAY YOSHI!" Luigi screamed.

"Sounds like they're having fun." Marisa smiled, not knowing what's REALLY going on. "Luckily, my camera has a record button!" Aya exclaimed, as she was watching the whole thing from the screen.

Marisa walked around and saw a Hungry Luma floating around, with a scarf around his...neck? "Hey, you got me something to eat?" The Hungry Luma said. "It's too darn cold out here!" "How many starbits?" "Seventy." "Alright then." Marisa said as she threw the starbits to the Hungry Luma. "I am so full and WARM now!" The Hungry Luma smiled as he flew out in the distance, transforming into a huge icy planet. "Oh great, I'll have to skate around, won't I?" She wondered as she flew to the planet from the Launch Star.

The trio landed on another planet, as Luigi was catching his breath. "Mama mia..." Luigi said between breaths. Mario and Yoshi both spotted another pepper and they both looked to see a wall. "You think you can run on that?" Mario asked. "Considering there's a ramp, yes." Yoshi smiled as they looked at Luigi, then they both looked at each other and smirked. "Ready?" Mario asked. "Ready." Yoshi gave him a thumbs up as he ate another pepper. "WHOOOOOOOOA! SOMEONE STOP THIS CRAZY DINOSAUR!" Luigi screamed again.

Marisa landed and kept her balance with a lot of grace. "Eh, I give the landing a five." Cirno said. "There was a lot of grace but you did lose your balance a little." "I thought Eiki was the only judge in Gensokyo..." Marisa muttered. "Nope, I'm a judge now!" Cirno smiled. "And I thought judges weren't supposed to be idiots, so I guess we're BOTH wrong!" "Hey, watch it!" Cirno threatened.

Suddenly, something rumbled on the icy ground, as Marisa looked up to see a HUGE ice monster in front of her, as it looked at her. "Hey FLUDD?" Marisa asked. "Data complete, the monster you are looking at is the Ice Titan from Olympus. He is one of Hades' best Titan fighters." "Oh boy." "Didn't Pit destroy him?" Mario asked. "That is a different Hades." FLUDD replied. "...Makes sense...I guess?" Mario shrugged. "Hey Yoshi! There's a pepper right there!" "NO WAIT!" Luigi yelled as Yoshi grabbed the pepper. "I REGRET COMING WITH YOU GUUUUUUUYS!"

Marisa looked at Ice Titan, as Ice Titan raised his foot and slammed his foot on the ground, as Marisa backflipped, got on her broom and fired danmaku at him.

Ice Titan used his icy breath on Marisa, as she quickly dodged and fired a Master Spark at him, as he dodged the lasers and punched Marisa with his icy cold hand.

Marisa quickly recovered and fired more danmaku, but Ice Titan threw icicle spears at Marisa. "HEY! HE STOLE MY MOVE!" Cirno exclaimed, one of the icicle spears managed to slice through Marisa's broom, as she then fell to the ground.

Marisa landed on her back and she looked up to see Ice Titan raise his foot in the air, ready to finish this fight already. He lowered his foot as Marisa closed her eyes.

Suddenly, a shield surrounded Marisa, as she looked to see Ice Titan trying to slam his foot through the shield, but it wasn't working at all. "Phew, that was close." Said a voice. "Huh?" She wondered as she turned around.

She saw a boy with spiky hair, wearing really big yellow shoes, one heck of a cool outfit and holding some kind of...Key? The boy reached his hand out to Marisa. "You okay?" He asked. "I am now..." She said as she took his hand and the boy helped him up. "Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Sora." He replied, smiling. "And your name is?" "Marisa."

"Subject identified as...oh, he said his name already." FLUDD muttered but then continued on. "That Key he is holding is known as the Keyblade, they come in different kinds and this particular one he is holding is the Ultima Weapon." Sora happened to hear all of this. "Wow, that guy must know a lot about me." "Well, he's a machine." "Okay...?" He raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off and looked at Ice Titan. "You ready to take him out?" He asked as he got in his battle stance. "I am so ready."

Ice Titan immediately used his icicle spears on Marisa, as she quickly dodged as Sora quickly used Aeroga as the icicles were deflected off of him.

Marisa fired danmaku as Sora used Triple Firaga to mix with the danmaku that Marisa fired, as Ice Titan got hit. Ice Titan punched his hand to the ground, making a huge icicle shockwave, Sora grabbed Marisa's hand as he Aerial Dodged it and used Thundaga right on Ice Titan's head.

Marisa fired more danmaku as Sora used Strike Raid at Ice Titan's feet. Ice Titan saw his chance and kicked Sora up in the air, but Sora Aerial Recovered, grabbed his Keyblade and used Sonic Blade at Ice Titan's head.

Sora landed on his feet and looked at Marisa. "Got anything more interesting than those bullets you have?" "I have Master Spark." Marisa said, then she got an idea. "Wait! I have an idea!" "What is it?" Sora asked as Marisa whispered in his ear.

Ice Titan used his ice breath at the both of them, as Sora used Reflega on both him and Marisa. "Do it!" Sora said. "Right!" Marisa nodded and closed her eyes.

"MASTER SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!" She screamed as she launched it, then Sora used Firaga in the Master Spark to make it a fiery version of the Master Spark. The Fire Master Spark hit Ice Titan, as it then melted him until he was nothing but a puddle.

"Heck yeah!" Marisa exclaimed and hi fived Sora, as they then noticed a Star appearing right over there. Marisa walked over to it then took the star. "So Sora, how did you wind up here anyways?" "Let's see, after I was visiting some friends in a place called Traverse Town, I was trying to head back to the islands when I tripped over this rock, causing me to roll right into this portal thing. Next thing I know, I was on a planet with a weird pink star thing...and then I noticed Ice Titan battling you." "Whoa."

"So I guess this Sora dude is staying with us for a while?" Mario asked, as he got back on the spaceship with Yoshi and Luigi. "Sweet ground! I missed you so much!" Luigi exclaimed, while tears of joy rolled down his cheeks. "I guess so." Nitori said.

Marisa noticed a Launch Star that took them back to the spaceship. "So...want to come along?" She asked Sora. "Since I got nothing better to do, sure why not?" He shrugged as they both got in the Launch Star and flew off.

* * *

**You see what happens when I watch the gameplay trailer of KH3? It put me in a KH mood! So now Sora is in the story now!**

**Fun Fact: Puzzle Plank Galaxy is my second favorite galaxy.**


	12. Race 2, Rocks and Purple Coins

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: What kind of a question is THAT?! My favorite galaxy is Gusty Garden! And yes, i'm planning on a Sonic boss to appear.  
**

**To Ziden115: The more you know!**

* * *

Sora and Marisa landed as Sora looked around. "This is a...spaceship...?" He asked. "Yep." "Well, more like a faceship." Nitori said, as Sora raised an eyebrow. "Okay then..."

"Sora, I'd like you to meet my friends. Mario, Toad, Yoshi, Mokou, Kaguya, Nitori, Reisen, Aya, Eirin, Rosalina, Polari, Lubba, the Lumas, Flandre, Youmu, Yuyuko, Remilia, Cirno, Daiyousei, Sakuya, Professor E. Gadd, Tewi, Hina, FLUDD, and Alice." "Hi." Sora waved, then looked at FLUDD. "Was this the machine you told me about?" "Yep." "HEY! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!" Luigi yelled. "Oh sorry, that's Luigi."

"We have another Galaxy available." Polari said. "The Boulder Bowl Galaxy." Suddenly, an alarm sounded, causing Luigi to panic. "OH GOD!" "What the heck...?" Sora wondered. "Ah, seems we got a Speedy Comet at Hightail Falls Galaxy." "A Speedy what now?" Sora asked Lubba. "A Speedy Comet, you see...there are these comets called Prankster Comets, changing the behavior of galaxies. And this particular one makes you get to the star as fast as you can." "Fast as you can?" Aya wondered, then heard the sound of the Launch Star. "Um, who went in?" "Mokou and Kaguya." Reisen sighed. "Oh dear."

Then the alarm sounded again, as it was at Puzzle Plank Galaxy. "Huh, a Purple comet eh?" Polari wondered. "What does that do?" Marisa asked. "Well, when this one is in orbit, it makes you find one hundred purple coins." "Huh." "I think I'll go for that one." Sora said as he got to the Launch Star. "Wait, Sora!" Nitori stopped him. "Huh?" Nitori gave him an ear piece. "So we can communicate." "Oh thanks." He said, putting it in his ear. "See ya!" He smiled and blasted off.

"I think I'll go for Boulder Bowl." Mario said. "You go for it, I'll stick around here." Luigi said. "Big baby." Mario teased as he went in the Launch Star.

Mokou and Kaguya landed as Mokou sweep kicked Kaguya down as she ran off, and threw a fireball down at the bridge, burning it up. "Oh you think you're so clever..." Kaguya muttered as she flew up, but Mokou threw a fireball at her, blasting her away a few feet. "I was expecting you to do that anyways!" Mokou called out as she flew off, as Kaguya glared at Mokou. "She's going down."

Sora landed and looked at a Warp Pipe in front of him. "Huh, I wonder where this takes me." He wondered as he got in the warp pipe. He jumped out of the Warp Pipe and saw the one hundred Purple Coins in front of him. "Huh, easier than I thought." He said as he walked over and collected five Purple coins. "...It's TOO easy..." He said suspiciously as he summoned his Ultima and turned around. What he saw in front of him...was nothing. "I may be losing it."

Mario landed and noticed three Electrogoombas guarding something. "They're guarding a mushroom?" He raised an eyebrow but immediately jumped on them, as he looked at the Mushroom. "That's a weird looking Mushroom." "It is a Rock Mushroom, you roll around as a super powerful boulder, but you somehow lose the power up as you enter a Launch Star." FLUDD explained as Mario picked it up. "Huh." He looked at a wall and ran right to it, then turning into a huge boulder. "WHOOOOOOA!" He crashed right into the wall, as it fell, revealing a ramp a few feet away. "Mama Mia..." He then noticed some pinheads looking at him, as he turned into a rock, as they trembled. "INCOOOOMING!" He yelled and crashed into them, he got all ten of them. "STRIIIIIKE!" He exclaimed, smiling.

Mokou flew to another Launch Star and flew off to another planet as she flew around, avoiding the meteors. "Ha! She is probably like WAY behind!" She smirked, but Kaguya grabbed her from behind and threw her to a meteor. "NO HARD FEELINGS!" She smiled and flew off, as Mokou rubbed her head. "Alright, if that's the way you want to play..." Mokou cracked her knuckles. "Let's do this." She grabbed a meteor and threw it right at the planet that Kaguya landed on. "Not again..." Reisen sighed.

Sora collected more Purple coins, as he looked around cautiously. "Am I losing it, or is something IN here?" He wondered. "I'm detecting something, but I'm not sure what it is." FLUDD said.

Mario kept rolling around, squishing any dumb Octogoomba in the way, when he took out the last one, he got in the Launch Star, losing his power as he took off.

The meteor hit the planet, causing it to be destroyed...and yet, the Star remained unscathed as it just floated there, spinning around as if nothing happened. "Bulls-eye!" Mokou smirked as she flew to grab the star, but something pulled her hair and threw her in the distance. "That star is MINE." Kaguya said angrily, covered in soot. "Aww, did I mess you up? Your hair is a major improvement." "SHUT UP!" Kaguya yelled.

"Do I even want to know?" Sora asked. "Well, long story short, Mokou's father was in love with Kaguya, but he had to do the five impossible requests that Kaguya did, and he died trying. So from that day on, Mokou hated Kaguya." Marisa explained. "Then how come they're still alive?" Sora asked, picking up his seventieth Purple coin. "They're both immortal." "Ah."

Sora turned around, still seeing nothing. "Honestly, are you sure you're picking up something in here?" "I am certain." FLUDD replied as Sora picked up twenty more. "I got ten coins left but I still think I'm going crazy." He said. "Welcome to my world..." Luigi muttered.

Mario grabbed another Rock Mushroom and rolled around, almost squishing a Luma. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE ROLLIN'!" The Luma yelled at him, as Mario rolled over a Goomba and crashing into a crystal, as he got in the Launch Star and blasted off.

Mokou threw fireballs at Kaguya, as Kaguya fire danmaku at Mokou, they both dodged and flew to each other, as Kaguya punched, but Mokou grabbed her arm and threw her to the abyss below, but Kaguya flew up and used an uppercut. "You might want to go stop them." Eirin told Reisen. "I'm on it." She sighed as she flew to Hightail Falls Galaxy...or what's left of it.

Sora looked around, five purple coins left...but still cautious. He looked up to see if it was on the ceiling, but nothing was there. "Okay, not there." He thought as something poked him from behind, but Sora was ready as he turned out and slashed whatever poked him. "OW!" "What the?!" Sora was caught off-guard. "Roxas? How did you get here?" "Let's see, I was visiting Lea in Radiant Garden, then some Heartless appeared...next thing I know, I woke up in a corner in this room, seeing you walk around cautiously as if somebody was out to get you." "So they knocked you out?" "I guess one of them went behind me because I felt something karate chopping the back of my neck, everything went black after that!"

"Subject identified as Roxas, Sora's Nobody." "Who the heck said that?" Roxas asked. "FLUDD." Sora replied. "Uh...what?" Roxas raised an eyebrow. "I'll tell you later." Sora said as he grabbed the last purple coins as a Star appeared in front of them. "What the heck? That star has eyes!" Roxas said. "No duh, captain obvious." Sora took it and grabbed Roxas' arm. "Come on, we're heading back." "To where?" "The faceship." "Huh?" Sora then flew back, taking Roxas with him. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Roxas yelled.

Mario easily took out Rollodillo as he grabbed the star. "Man, I'm so dizzy." He muttered as he flew back to the others.

Mokou threw one huge fireball at Kaguya, as Kaguya dodged it and the fireball happened to hit Reisen. "YOOOOOOW!" Reisen screamed. "Hang on, we're coming right over!" Nitori said, picking up FLUDD and flying to the ruins of Hightail Falls Galaxy. Mokou and Kaguya kept fighting to the death as Nitori got to Reisen a minute later, strapped FLUDD to her back as FLUDD sprayed water at Reisen. "Thanks." Reisen smiled. "Where would you be without me?" FLUDD asked, as the trio looked at Mokou and Kaguya.

Mokou punched and kicked Kaguya, as Kaguya punched her in the chest. "STOP!" Reisen yelled, as she got between them as Nitori managed to take the star. Kaguya's eye twitched and looked at Mokou. "This isn't over." She told her as she flew back to the faceship. "Sheesh, those two are really annoying." Nitori muttered. "I HEARD THAT!" Kaguya yelled. "Don't mind her, let's just go back." Mokou said as they flew back.

* * *

**At first, I originally had Sora battling Sora's Heartless (Or as I like to call him Anti-Sora), then I thought of a certain electrical girl from Kid Icarus: Uprising, then Young Xehanort (I HATE that boss battle in DDD, by the way), but when I went for Roxas and it sorta stuck with me. So yep, Roxas is with the crew now!**


	13. Chaos, Gliding, and Bee Roxas?

Sora and Roxas landed, as everyone looked at Roxas. "Oh my god, that blonde kid is cuter than Sora." Alice said, causing Roxas to blush. "Thanks?" He asked, as Sora introduced Roxas to everyone after Kaguya, Reisen, Nitori, FLUDD and Mokou landed.

"Three new galaxies already?" Polari asked in shock as he looked. "Cosmic Cove, Wild Glide and Honeybloom...huh." "So what is a Nobody?" Marisa asked Sora. "I would tell you, but my data banks are blank." FLUDD muttered.

"Well, when someone has a strong heart and will when they become a Heartless, they usually leave an empty shell, or in this case a Nobody." Sora explained. "So how did you turn into this Heartless thing?" E. Gadd asked. "Headshot?" Nitori guessed. "Bad jump?" Luigi thought. "Bottomless pit?" Cirno suggested, as Mario facepalmed. "Well, I stabbed myself in the heart with a Keyblade in order to wake a friend up." "Okay, I was way off..." Luigi muttered. "Stabbed yourself WHILE falling down a bottomless pit?" Cirno asked, causing Marisa and Mario to fall down from that stupid question. "I can see why you call her an idiot." Mario whispered to Marisa. "Told ya."

"Well, I think I'll go to Cosmic Cove." Sora said as he got in the Launch Star and flew off as Nitori gave Roxas an ear piece. "What's this?" He asked. "An ear piece so we can all communicate." Nitori replied and then followed Sora.

"I'll take Wild Glide then." Mario said as he got in the Launch Star as Roxas looked at the Launch Star. "Guess I'll take Honeybloom." He thought as he flew off to the Galaxy.

Aya looked at Alice, as she was daydreaming and looking in the distance. "What'ya thinking about?" "Oh, fanfictions about me and Roxas." "HA! Oh I can't wait to tell that to Riku." Sora smiled. "Oh great, another girl in my life..." Roxas muttered as Alice giggled.

Sora and Nitori landed in Cosmic Cove and looked at the water in front of them. "Well I guess we have to swim from here." Sora said. "I got it covered." Nitori told him as she dived in the water, motioning Sora to follow her. "Wait up!" He exclaimed and dived in the water.

Mario landed on Wild Glide and noticed a couple of birds looking at them. "Those are some cool birds." "We're called Flibberjays." "Huh...wait...TALKING BIRDS?!" "Mario, I met talking gargoyles once, nothing out of the ordinary with talking birds." Sora said. "I know, it just surprised me." Mario said as he looked at the huge bird in front of him. "That's Fluzzard! You can glide with him!" A Flibberjay said as they pushed Mario to Fluzzard and they both raised his arms to Fluzzard, as Fluzzard latched onto his hands. "What the heck are you...?" "You're good to go!" A Flibberjay smiled as Fluzzard took off. "WHOOOOOA!" Mario yelled. "Better him than me." Luigi smiled.

Roxas landed and a Goomba immediately ran right to him. "Back off." Roxas calmly said as he kicked the Goomba in the face and climbed up a wall. He jumped through a gap and saw a bee. "Hey blondie! We're gathering up honey for the queen!" "Did you just call me a blondie?" Roxas asked. "Well you are one." The bee said, as Roxas rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." He said as he walked further and noticed a Bee Mushroom. "What the heck is this?" He wondered. "That is a Bee Mushroom." Marisa said, as FLUDD was about to explain it to Roxas. "...Never mind." FLUDD muttered. "I'm not too fond of mushrooms...but I do like honey." He said as he picked up the Bee Mushroom and ate it. "I feel funny..." He said as he looked down. His clothes were yellow and black, his head was covered in a hat and noticed there was a stinger and wings behind him. "It turned me into a bee?" "Sorta." "Oh my god, he's even MORE cute!" Alice exclaimed, as Flandre noticed her eyes were turned into hearts. "Hey Roxas? I think she's madly in love with you." "Damnit, she HAD to be in love with a guy who's dating Namine." He sighed. "Deal with it." Sora said, as he went up to the surface for air.

"Did I forget to mention I can manipulate water? I can make it possible to breathe in water." "That would've nice to know!" Sora told Nitori as he went back down in the water.

The two swam around for a little bit and then swam up to the surface. "Man, I wish it was it was ice-skating season." A Penguin muttered, as Nitori looked at Sora. "Got any freezing magic?" "Yep." Sora said as he got on a platform.

Sora pulled out his Ultima and looked at the sky. "Time to make it a skating rink!" He exclaimed as he pointed his Keyblade in the air.

Suddenly, a tentacle hit Sora, launching him to the water. "What the heck?!" The penguin wondered, as Nitori manipulated the water so Sora can stand on it. "What the heck was that?" He wondered and they saw a huge monster in front of them. "Meep." The Penguin dived in the water, but since Nitori was manipulating it, he faceplanted. "Ow..." "Hey FLUDD?" Nitori asked.

"Subject known as Perfect Chaos." FLUDD analyzed. "Didn't Sonic kill him?" Mario asked, as he tried to avoid slamming into a wall. "Subject uses a variety of water attacks and also fires lasers." "Well, I guess we have no choice but to battle this thing." Sora said, looking at Perfect Chaos.

Perfect Chaos fired a couple lasers at Sora, as he quickly used Reflega while Nitori fired danmaku at him. Perfect Chaos quickly slapped Nitori a couple times with his tentacles. Sora quickly used Curaga on Nitori then fired Thundaga at Perfect Chaos. "What does he look like?" Roxas asked, as he was sliding down a vine. "A huge water serpent." Sora replied, avoiding the lasers. "Ah."

Perfect Chaos used a massive tidal wave at the both of them, as Sora Aerial Dodged it and used Blizzaga while Nitori fired more danmaku.

Mario quickly flew right through the gate as the Flibberjays celebrated. "Yay! You survived!" "...Thanks?" Mario asked as he took the star and flew off.

Sora used Strike Raid, but his Keyblade never came back as the Ultima managed to get stuck in Perfect Chaos' body. He tried to resummon his Ultima, but for some reason, it wouldn't come back. "Oh crap." His eyes widened as Perfect Chaos slammed into him, as he hit Nitori with a laser.

Sora weakly got up, as Nitori didn't get up at all. "Nitori!" He exclaimed as Perfect Chaos looked at him, raising his tentacles in the air, ready to finish him off.

Suddenly, something grabbed Sora and Nitori as Perfect Chaos slammed his tentacles in the water, then realizing he hit nothing. "Huh?" Sora opened his eyes to see he was away from Perfect Chaos. "You guys okay?" asked a voice as Sora looked to see a blue hedgehog in front of him. "Yeah...but who are you?" "Sonic the Hedgehog." He replied.

Perfect Chaos saw Sonic and immediately fired lasers right at him, as Sonic quickly side stepped out of the way. "You never give up, do you?" He asked as he spin dashed to Perfect Chaos, quickly avoiding the tentacles and went in him, spinning his way towards the top as he hit the antenna on the top of his head, as Perfect Chaos screamed in pain.

"Wow, that is LOUD!" Roxas exclaimed, wincing in pain from hearing Perfect Chaos' scream. He then flew up to the star as it got rid of the Bee powerup. "Oh good, I was thinking I was going to stay like this forever." "You're still cute!" Alice told him.

Sonic landed and looked at Perfect Chaos. "Still going at it, huh?" He then noticed Sora's Ultima in Perfect Chaos' body. "That yours?" Sonic asked. "Yeah." Sora nodded. "Be right back." He said as he ran to Perfect Chaos, spinning in him as he grabbed the Ultima and hit the antenna. "CATCH!" Sonic yelled, throwing the Ultima to Sora, as Sora caught it and used Thundaga at Perfect Chaos' antenna, as he screamed and then exploded. "His weak point is that antenna on the head." Sonic explained, watching Sora using Curaga on himself and Nitori.

"Sonic? How did you get there?" Mario asked, as Sonic quickly took the ear piece off of Sora's ear and put it in his. "Well to be honest, right when I was about to finish off Egghead, he dodged and a portal was like right behind him, causing me to well...end up right here! Luckily, I heard Knucklehead finish the job as I heard Eggman yelling in pain, I assume Knuckles hit Eggman in the head." Sonic said. "On the bright side, at least Amy isn't chasing me." Sonic smiled. "But I guess I have no choice but to stick around with you guys for a while, not that I have a problem with it." Sonic said, as he gave the ear piece back to Sora.

Nitori looked at the top of the two waterfalls as she saw a star at the top. "Hey guys, look!" She pointed, as the guys both saw a Star at the top. "Great, how are we gonna get up there?" Sonic asked. "Easy, I manipulate water!" Nitori said as she manipulated the waterfall. "Manipulate water? Funny, I thought we were standing in shallow water." "Seriously?" Sora raised his eyebrow before pointing down. "Huh. How about that." Sonic shrugged before running to the waterfalls, wall jumping between them and grabbed the Star. "Got it!" He exclaimed as he jumped down. "Alright, let's head back!" Sora said, as they nodded as Nitori grabbed Sonic and they all flew back to the faceship.

* * *

**In all honesty, I didn't plan on Sonic to make an appearance in the story but when I typed up the battle with Perfect Chaos and how Nitori and Sora were having a rough time, I just felt like adding Sonic, so now HE'S in the story.**


	14. Marisa vs Bowser

**To Ziden115: Kidnap Roxas? ...Suddenly, inspiration!**

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: Super-Nitori? Interesting...**

* * *

Sonic, Sora, and Nitori landed, as Mario walked up to Sonic. "Hey Sonic!" "Hey buddy!" Sonic waved as they both hi fived each other.

"Ah, we have located another Grand Star." Polari said. "Where is it?" Marisa asked. "At a Lava Lair...where Bowser is at." "Bowser taking stars again? That doesn't surprise me." Sonic muttered, looking around. "It doesn't?" Roxas asked. "Nope, every time I decide to visit the Mushroom Kingdom, Turtleboy is up and about, taking stars as if he was a kid in a candy store...and kidnap Peach once again." Sonic said, as Marisa laughed. "Turtleboy, I have got to USE that!" Marisa giggled as she got in the Launch Star and flew off to Bowser's Lava Lair.

Sonic looked at the screen as he looked at Honeybloom Galaxy. "Seems blondie over here missed a star." Sonic said. "Seriously, why is EVERYONE calling me a blondie?" Roxas asked as Nitori gave Sonic an ear piece. "Thanks." He said as he flew off to Honeybloom. "Where do you GET all those ear pieces?" Sora asked. "Not only do I manipulate water, I'm also an engineer. I can make things in an instant." Nitori explained. "That makes sense, I guess."

Sonic landed as he immediately ran forward, knocking over a Goomba and jumping up, wall-jumping and then collecting the Star. "How long was that?" Sonic asked as he flew back. "Freaking seven seconds!" Rosalina exclaimed who had a stop watch in her hand. "Sweet!" Sonic smiled as he landed. "Piece of cake."

"Is it me, or does the hedgehog sound cocky?" Marisa asked as she landed. "Hey! I heard that!" "No offense, Sonic, but you are." Mario said. "Oh come on! Not you too!"

Marisa walked forward and was immediately greeted by Kamek. "Oh brother, you again." "I am hurt that you didn't want to see me." Kamek said sarcastically, putting his hands over his heart. "I'm not buying it." Marisa said. "It was worth a shot." Kamek shrugged. "Seriously, I'm never forgiving you that you lied to me telling Reimu that I was dead." "Wow, you can really hold a grudge." Kamek said. "Shut up, why are you here?" "Oh, no reason...actually, Reimu asked me to check up on you." "Well tell her I'm fi-...why?" "Well, I was GOING to take her powers away AGAIN, but she grabbed Peach's golf club and destroyed my wand before I could even do anything, and she threatened to hit me with it if I don't go and ask how you're doing." "...Huh." Marisa smiled. "Well tell her I'm fine and I'm coming back to save her once again." "Alright then." Kamek said as he flew off.

Kamek flew into Bowser's castle, as it was just floating in the sky. "I'll never understand why Bowser uprooted his castle and not Peach's castle again." Kamek wondered as he walked down in the dungeon.

"First a Frying Pan and now a Golf Club, seriously, what DON'T you have?" Reimu asked, as Peach giggled. "At least you're more calm than the last time you were kidnapped." "Well you know..." Reimu smiled then noticed Kamek walk in. "So?" "I've come to tell you that I found Marisa sinking in lava." Kamek said, as Reimu looked at Kamek. "Peach, get me that Golf Club again." Reimu said, as Peach gave her the Golf Club. "LIAR!" Reimu screamed and slammed the golf club on Kamek's head. "OW!" Kamek rubbed his head. "You think I'm going to fall for THAT again?" Reimu smirked. "Alright...she's at the Lava Lair and she told me she's doing fine." Reimu smiled, and then hit Kamek on the head again. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Kamek yelled. "I dunno, I just wanted to hit you again." Reimu giggled as she gave the Golf Club back to Peach. "Seriously, you're more annoying than that red headed chick in the other cell." Kamek muttered as he walked away, only to get shot in the back. "YOW!" "Go on, call me annoying again." Reimu challenged, as Kamek glared at Reimu before walking up the steps. "Red headed chick?" Peach wondered.

Marisa walked around, jumping on the spinning platforms and got off of them, and was almost hit by a hammer. "Seriously? A hammer?" Marisa asked, looking at the Hammer Bro. "What, they don't call me a Hammer Bro for nothing." Hammer Bro said as he threw another hammer, as Marisa caught it. "Oh this ain't good." Hammer Bro muttered. Marisa threw it, as it knocked Hammer Bro into the lava. "NOW I KNOW HOW BOWSER FEEEEEEEEEEEEELS!" He screamed and was no more. "That was harsh." A Dry Bones said out loud, as Marisa glared at him. "Way to go, genius." Another Dry Bones said as they were both thrown into the lava. "Walking bones?" Roxas asked. "They're called Dry Bones." Mario said. "Well it looks creepy." "I've seen creepier things than them." Sonic said.

Marisa walked and then bumped into a Whomp. "The hell is this?" "A Whomp." Mario replied. "That...sounds stupid." "I don't come up with these names...Bowser does." "He seriously needs to come up with a better name." Marisa muttered as the Whomp spotted her and slammed down on her, as she quickly backflipped and noticed the Whomp faceplanted. "Lamest...attack...ever." Marisa said as she punched the middle of the Whomp's back, destroying it. "Do they do anything else?" Marisa asked. "Nope, that was the only attack they can do." "How lame." Marisa said as she came across a door with three locks with Bowser's face on them, as Marisa used Master Spark, as the three lasers hit the three of them, unlocking the door. "I bet Bowser is in there." Marisa thought as she flew in.

Marisa landed and saw Bowser sitting on his throne, looking at her. "Ah, you showed up!" Bowser smirked, as Sonic whistled. "Wow, he's gotten huge the last time I saw him." Sonic said, then Marisa smirked. "Hello, Turtleboy." "TURTLEBOY?!" Bowser yelled. "Why I oughta..." Bowser immediately breathed fire at Marisa, as she dodged. "I knew it would tick him off." Sonic smirked, as Mario hi fived him.

Marisa flew up and immediately fired danmaku at Bowser, as Bowser breathed fire at her, as Marisa dodged, and then she noticed a meteor right next to her. "Let's see if this works." Marisa thought as she kicked the meteor to Bowser, as it hit his head. "Bullseye!"

Bowser glared at Marisa as he punched her, but Marisa dodged and used Master Spark, then punched another meteor at him, as Bowser shrunk down back to normal size and fell to the planet below.

Marisa landed and looked at Bowser. "That was it?" She wondered, and then Bowser sweep kicked her and then punched her in the chest. "I don't go down THAT easily." He told her, as Marisa got up, glaring at Bowser. "For some reason, I knew you'd do that."

Bowser ran to Marisa and then punched her, as Marisa grabbed his fist and threw him to the ground, and firing danmaku, but Bowser rolled out of the way and kicked Marisa in the knee, as Marisa screamed in pain, then Bowser kicked her in the chest. "I'm much more stronger than the last time we met." Bowser said as he breathed fire at Marisa.

Marisa rolled out of the way and got up, but fell on one knee, cringing in pain. "Oh, it looks like you received heavy damage on your knee. Excellent." Bowser smirked and breathed fire at her again, but she got on her broom and flew out of the way, as she flew right to Bowser and kicked him in the face with her good leg, then firing danmaku at Bowser's feet.

Bowser breathed fire, but Marisa used Master Spark at Bowser's flames, making direct contact, but Marisa's Master Spark went right through the flames and hit Bowser, knocking him out.

Bowser got up, looking at Marisa. "I forget how tough you really are sometimes." Bowser admitted then looked at Marisa's leg. "You might want to get that fixed before we have our next battle." "Since when did you give friendly advice?" Marisa asked. "Hey, I may be a bad guy, but I'm not cruel." Bowser said. "Later." He then teleported back to his castle as a Grand Star appeared right in front of Marisa. "There you are." She said as she took the Grand Star and flew off.

Bowser walked in his castle and noticed Kamek rubbing his head. "Headache?" Bowser asked. "More like a golf-club-to-the-head-ache." Kamek muttered. "And that is why you don't hurt Peach. I learned that the hard way." "Actually, it was Reimu." "Scratch that. And that is why you don't lie to Reimu again." "OH SHUT UP!" Kamek snapped, as Bowser chuckled.

* * *

**When in doubt, shrink Bowser down and resume the battle! And who is this red haired chick? I'd tell ya but i'm going to leave ya guessing!**


	15. Floatin' Yoshi

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: Yes! That Red haired chick IS Kairi! And the way you described Super-Nitori is GENIUS!**

* * *

Marisa landed but then fell, cringing in pain. "You okay?" Cirno asked. "Let's see, Bowser kicked my knee really hard...do I LOOK okay?" She asked Cirno as Sora walked up to her. "This should help." He said, taking out his Ultima and using Curaga, as Marisa got up, her knee totally healed. "Thanks, Sora." "No problem." Sora smiled and then looked at Polari. "Any new Galaxies?"

Polari checked to see if there were some new galaxies. "Yep. Tall Trunk Galaxy and Cloudy Court." "I'll go over there!" Mario said, looking at Yoshi. "Ready?" "Yep!" "How about you Luigi?" "Alright, but if he's running like a speed demon, I'm bailing out!" Luigi told them as the trio launched to Tall Trunk.

"I'll take Cloudy Court then." Roxas said as he walked over to the Launch Star and launched away. "How come you're not going?" Marisa asked Sora. "Hey, some people have to take a break you know...especially after taking on Perfect Chaos." "You're just lucky I showed up." Sonic said.

The trio landed as Yoshi looked at another fruit, this time it's blue. "I am kinda hungry." He said as he ate the fruit. "Nice tall tree." Luigi said. "I feel funny." Yoshi muttered. "Uh oh." Luigi said, as he hopped off of Yoshi. "I am NOT going to be on this speed demon again!" Suddenly, Yoshi turned blue and became a giant balloon, as Mario was on top of him. "Whoa!" Mario looked down at Luigi. "Wait up!" Luigi exclaimed as he jumped up, Yoshi grabbing on to Luigi's hand. "This is kinda relaxing." Luigi said, as Yoshi floated up to a platform, as Yoshi went back to normal, as Luigi landed, then Yoshi and Mario landing right on top of him. "Luigi?" Yoshi asked, as they both looked around. "Down here." Luigi moaned in pain.

Roxas landed in Cloudy Court and looked at the Cloud Flower in front of him, then looking at a bunch of clouds and planets around. "Well...like I have any choice, I guess." He took the Cloud Flower, and looked at himself. His hair turned white, clouds surrounded his arms and feet. "Huh, how about that." He said as he looked behind to see three small clouds smiling at him. "Cool." "Cloud Roxas...that sounds pretty funny." Sora said. "I hope when I touch a Cloud Flower, it won't slow me down." Sonic muttered.

Yoshi floated around, as Mario and Luigi were on top of Yoshi, just looking at the tree. "How's your back?" Mario asked. "Oh just fiiiiine, I don't think my back has ever been shattered into a million pieces." "Oh, you're just exaggerating, it probably just hurts." Mario said as Yoshi got near the Launch Star, as he turned back to normal. "Yeah, sure. Come back to ME when your back get stepped on by a dinosaur and a person on his back." Luigi muttered as they got in the Launch Star. "Does he always exaggerate?" Sora wondered. "He's always complaining about something all the time." Marisa replied. "Not all the time!" Luigi said, as they launched away.

Roxas used a cloud to get across, and then another, which was carried by the wind from the fan. "That feels kinda good." He said, then noticing the cloud platform disappearing, as Roxas jumped to the drum planets as he jumped around. "Hey Sora, remember when we played Rock Band?" "Oh right, I used to be the singer all the time while you played the drums." "Those drum planets remind you of Rock Band?" Sakuya asked. "Well, considering I play drums a lot, yes." Roxas replied as he got on the cymbal planet.

"Alice, what are you even DRAWING?!" Flandre asked, looking at Alice drawing. "Oh, me kissing Roxas." "Does she even have a boyfriend?" Roxas asked, hoping that she does. "She's single, but I don't think she's going to be single much longer." Remi said, looking at the drawing. "Huh...seems you're enjoying it." "Oh great..." Roxas muttered. "I never knew Roxas was such a ladies man." Sora said, looking at the picture, smiling, "You go, dude!" Sonic chuckled. "NOT FUNNY, YOU GUYS!" Roxas yelled.

"I was wondering when he would snap." Mario said, as he then saw some Star Chips. "Hey look! Star Chips!" "You kidding me, we have to make another freaking Launch Star?" Luigi asked, as Yoshi took another Blimp Fruit, as Yoshi floated while Mario jumped up, getting two Star Chips, while Luigi reached down to grab one, Yoshi turned normal as he picked one up, then they looked to see the Final Star chip up high. "Time to get that one!" Mario said, as Yoshi took another Blimp Fruit as they floated up, Mario taking it, as they then floated up to the Launch Star and launched to the next planet.

Roxas landed on another planet, as he refilled his clouds and jumped down, using one of the clouds and gently floated in the wind. "So peaceful out here." He thought as he used another cloud and jumped over to it. "If only the islands were this peaceful if it wasn't for the Heartless that keep showing up." He used another cloud and jumped over to it. "Namine would like this place." He smiled as he looked over to see a platform that he can got on. "Alright, here we go." He jumped over, but he didn't realize he jumped a little too early. "Crap!" He exclaimed, then noticing a Cloud Flower he missed way behind him. "Oh lovely." He muttered and then looked down to the abyss below. "Hey guys? I need some help here!" "I'm coming!" Alice exclaimed as she ran over to the Launch Star and flew off. "Wow, that was fast." Sora said. "No kidding." Sonic nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, a hand caught Roxas, as he looked up to see someone with blue hair and a black hat. "Who are you?" "Tenshi Hinanawi." The girl replied, smiling sweetly at him. "Subje-...of course, she had to say it herself." FLUDD muttered, as Tenshi giggled and flew up, as she flew up to the platform, and letting go of Roxas. "Thanks." He said, as Tenshi smiled at him and then...kissed him on the cheek. "Roxas, you ladies' man!" Sonic teased. "All the girls fall for him." Sora chuckled, as they both fist bumped each other.

"Did that Tenshi girl kiss Roxas?" Luigi asked. "Yep, she did!" Daiyousei asked, giggling. "I think they make a good couple." Cirno giggled, as Roxas blushed. "Shut. Up." Roxas told them. "Come on, let's get that star." Tenshi said, grabbing Roxas by the arm and flew up to grab the star, as Alice saw all of it...including the kiss. "Stealing MY boy?!" Alice glared at Tenshi. "Ooo, cat fight!" Flandre said. "My money is on Tenshi!" Yuyuko said, as Youmu rolled her eyes. "I'm going for Alice." Suika said, drinking sake.

Yoshi grabbed the star as he looked at Mario and Luigi in wonder. "Why are they betting money on the two girls?" Yoshi asked. "Heck if I know." Mario shrugged. "Seriously, why is everyone interested in chick fights?" Luigi asked, as they all flew back.

Roxas took the star and looked at Tenshi. "Well I guess we can head back." He said, as Tenshi nodded. "Let's go." She said while smiling as they flew back, Alice behind them, still glaring at Tenshi.

* * *

**TenshiXRoxas...huh, for some reason I think it's better than RoxasXNamine...no idea why. Maybe I think they're cuter together... i'm not sure. And Roxas... I think a certain blonde girl is going to be pretty angry.**


	16. Fire Sora, Heartless and Chaos Emeralds

**To Ziden115: Yes, we DO need some major fourth wall breaking here!**

* * *

Roxas, Tenshi and Alice landed as Roxas noticed he was still in Cloud form. "Um...is there a way to get this off?" "It didn't wear off when you touched the star? That's weird." Rosalina said as Nitori looked at FLUDD and aimed him at Roxas. "Ready?" Nitori asked. "I am locked on." FLUDD said as he shot water right at Roxas, getting rid of the Cloud powerup. "Thanks." Roxas said.

"Huh, we have two more galaxies." Polari said. "Haunty Halls and Freezy Flake." Roxas looked at Sora. "Your turn." "What, you gonna stay here and have some alone time with Tenshi and Alice?" Sora teased, making Roxas blush as everyone else laughed. "NOT COOL, DUDE!" Roxas yelled. "Nice one!" Sonic hi fived Sora as he went to Freezy Flake. "What is it, Pick on the Nobody day?" Roxas muttered.

"Anyone up for Haunty Halls?" Polari asked, as Yuyuko looked at Youmu. "Oh no, I am NOT going there!" Youmu protested. "What's wrong with Haunty Halls?" Sonic asked. "Oh nothing, maybe just some ghosts..." Youmu muttered. "Ah, so you're afraid!" Sonic smiled. "N-no, I just don't like ghosts." "Chicken." Sonic smirked. "What...did you just call me?" Youmu asked, glaring at Sonic. "You heard me, you're not brave enough because SOMEONE is afraid of a little ghost. Therefore, you are a chicken." Youmu glared at Sonic as she took out one of her katanas and sliced Sonic, but he quickly jumped back, landing next to Mario. "So predictable, I'm almost about to call you the girl version of Knuckles." Youmu's eye twitched as she walked over to the Launch Star. "I'll show YOU who isn't afraid!" Youmu told him, as she flipped Sonic off and launched to Haunty Halls, while Sonic faked a yawn. "That's the best insult she could throw at me?" "Well, at least you got one scaredy cat to go to a haunted place." Mario said, looking at Luigi. "Hey, someone had to get her out there." Sonic chuckled, then noticing Nitori giving Tenshi an ear piece. "Oh thanks."

Sora landed and noticed a Fire Flower in front of a log cabin. "What's this?" "A Fire Flower." Mario said as Sora touched it.

His hair turned red, his clothes looked as if he turned into his Valor form, his eyes turned red, his Ultima turned white and red. "Whoa, your hair reminds me of Lea." Roxas said. "Huh." Sora walked around and noticed a snowy Goomba statue. "Let's see." Sora used Firaga, as the already big fireball turned into a bigger fireball and not only melted the statue, but part of the ground as well, revealing grass. "Whoa." He wasn't expecting his magic to be given a huge power bonus as he went in the Launch Star.

Youmu landed and immediately started walking. "I'll show that hedgehog that I'm not a coward." She thought to herself and looked around. "I'm not seeing any ghosts." She said. "Because they know you're a chicken and they thought it'd be boring to scare you all the time." Sonic teased. "Shut up, blue boy." Youmu told him as she kept on walking. Suddenly, a ghost appeared behind Youmu, but it wasn't a Boo or an Octoboo. It poked Youmu as she turned around. The ghost had an eye hanging out of its socket, the eyes were yellow, wore a purple shirt and it had some sort of heart symbol on the shirt.

Sora looked at the huge snowy Bowser statue in front of him. "Well, I guess I'll have to destroy this statue." And then...Youmu screamed.

"GET AWAY, GET AWAY, GET AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Youmu screamed, running as a bunch of the same ghosts chased her. "WHAT ARE THESE THINGS?!" "Do you have to scream?" Sora asked, wincing from Youmu's scream. "Luckily, I took it off before she screamed." Sonic said. "Good for you." Luigi muttered.

"Wait a minute...I recognize those ghosts." Roxas said as he ran in the Launch Star and launched away to Haunty Halls. "What kind of ghosts are they?" Sora asked, using Eruption on the Bowser statue, which launched tons of fireballs around, taking out some Goombas and destroying some trees. "Well, you meet them in Halloween Town. Remember them?" "You're kidding me right?" Sora asked. "Nope."

Sonic sat down, and dug into his pockets. "Huh, I forgot I had these." He said and pulled out seven colorful emeralds. "Whoa, those are pretty." Sakuya said. "What are those?" Nitori asked. "Chaos Emeralds." Sonic replied. "When you have all seven and absorb their power...you transform and let's just say you go all insane on your opponent." "Don't remind me." Luigi muttered. "What, are you still upset that I turned the tide of battle in Green Hill Zone?" "A little."

Sora saw several ice blocks and saw a warp pipe trapped in the blocks. "I wonder." He pointed the Ultima up in the air and used Ragnarok. But, when he released it, it transformed into a fiery tornado and managed to melt everything and free the Warp pipe, then it disappeared. "Whoa, this Fire Flower is amazing." Sora said. "No kidding." Sonic said, amazed what he just saw, as Luigi fainted.

Youmu stopped in front of a wall, and turned around, the ghosts were right there. "G-get away!" Youmu said, but the ghosts kept coming. One teleported behind Youmu and grabbed her from behind...however, his hands managed to touch her chest. Youmu noticed this and her eye twitched. "You...perverted...GHOST!" She snapped as she elbowed the ghost, threw him to the others and angrily brought out her katanas. "That's it...no more running away." She glared and then ran right to them, slicing them.

Roxas kept running, seeing the ghosts attacking Youmu. "HANG ON!" Roxas yelled as he rolled under the ghosts and got behind Youmu. "Roxas...I can handle this." Youmu said. "Not on your own. They don't get hurt by normal weapons." He said as he took out his Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "You might want to use one of these." He said, giving Youmu his Oblivion. "Thanks?" Youmu took the Oblivion as Roxas slashed right through the ghosts. "What are these things?" Youmu asked, slashing through another ghosts as it disappeared. "They're called Heartless, and these ones are called Search Ghosts." Roxas replied, using Blizzaga Pursuit on some of them.

Sora noticed another snowy Bowser Statue as he glided right towards it and used Eruption, destroying it as the Fire Flower used all of its power as Sora took the Star. "That was fun, you guys need any help?" He asked Roxas. "We have it under control!" Roxas told him, using Strike Raid on a Search Ghost.

Roxas and Youmu were back to back, taking out the Search Ghosts. "It never ends." Youmu muttered and slashed through some Search Ghosts. Suddenly, the Search Ghosts flew away. "Yeah, that's right, YOU BETTER RUN...er...FLY!" Youmu smirked. "Um, Youmu?" Roxas said, getting her attention. "What is it?" She asked, turning around to see a huge Heartless right in front of them. "What the HELL is THAT?!" Youmu yelled, looking at it. "Darkside." Roxas muttered, getting ready as he looked at Youmu. "Ready?" He asked. "Ready." Youmu nodded.

Darkside raised his fist up and punched the ground, as Youmu attacked his hand. However, Roxas ran up his arm and slashed the head. "He receives more damage to the head!" Roxas exclaimed, as Youmu nodded. "Um...LIGHTNING!" Youmu yelled, but nothing came out of the Oblivion. "Huh?" "It's called Thundaga!" Roxas called out, as Darkside tried to get Roxas off of him. "Oh. THUNDAGA!" Youmu yelled, as lightning hit Darkside's head...and accidentally hitting Roxas in the process. "YOOOW!" Roxas screamed. "You okay?" Youmu asked, as Roxas used Curaga. "I am now!" He said as he jumped off of Darkside's head.

Darkside knelt down and dark aura shot out from his chest. Roxas blocked the aura as Youmu aimed for the head. "FIREBALL!" "Firaga." Roxas corrected. "Sorry, FIRAGA!" She screamed as the Firaga managed to hit Darkside. Darkside knelt down on one knee, as Roxas and Youmu ran right to him, but Darkside got up and punched both of the Keyblades off of their hands. "Oh geez!" Youmu exclaimed.

Suddenly, somebody pierced through Darkside and landed right behind him, as Darkside fell and disappeared. "Who are you?" Youmu asked, looking at the person who was holding Roxas' Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "Xion." The person said, giving Roxas back the Keyblades. "Thanks...how'd you get here?" "Well that turtle guy attacked Destiny Islands, knocked out Namine and Riku, he kidnapped Kairi and by the time I ran to him, he teleported, then I noticed some portal and next thing I know, I end up in this place, wandering around until I heard that girl screaming." She explained. "I'm sorry, but did you just say Kairi got kidnapped?!" Sora asked in shock. "Another damsel in distress? My my, he's going everywhere." Lubba said.

The trio looked up to see a star floating down to them as Roxas took it. "Let's go back." Roxas said, taking Xion's hand and flew off with Youmu.

The trio landed, and suddenly the alarm sounded. "My my, we have a Daredevil comet...and it's in Cosmic Cove!" Lubba exclaimed.

* * *

**I didn't plan on Xion to appear, but with the battle of Darkside, I got to thinking, I mean Xion taking out Darkside in one slice with that Kingdom Key in that cutscene? She's a force to be reckoned with, people! **

**And to think...Youmu afraid of ghosts until that Search Ghost accidentally touched her chest. Does this mean she's no longer afraid?**


	17. Super Nitori!

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: Actually, Roxas DOES remember Xion, I just didn't want him overreacting that Xion winded up in Haunty Halls. The powers of imagination is LIMITLESS!**

* * *

"Daredevil comet at Cosmic Cove?" Polari asked, looking at it. "Oh my, Perfect Chaos is back." He said, as Nitori's eyes widened and clenched her fists. "I'm going in." She said, as she walked to the Launch Star.

"Hold on!" Sonic stopped Nitori as she turned around. Sonic gave her the Chaos Emeralds. "Take these, I'm sure it'll help." "Thanks...I guess." Nitori said as she took them and flew off to Cosmic Cove.

"Well, we do have two more Galaxies." Polari said. "Beat Block and Rolling Masterpiece." "I'll take Rolling Masterpiece." Hina said. "I haven't been to a Galaxy since Sky Station." She said as she walked to the Launch Star and flew off. "What happened at Sky Station?" Sora wondered. "...You don't want to know." Reisen muttered. "Then I'll take Beat Block." Mario said as he flew off to Beat Block.

Nitori landed and looking at one of the Emeralds. "Transformation, huh..." She thought as she dived in the water and swam forward to the other part of the planet. She came up and looked around, not seeing Perfect Chaos anywhere. "Where are you?" She thought as she manipulated the water so she can stand on it.

A tentacle appeared behind her, it disappeared as Nitori turned around, then it appeared behind her, disappearing again as Nitori turned around again. "This reminds me of Jaws." Roxas said. "I hate sharks..." Tenshi said as she held on to Roxas' arm, as

Alice and Xion looked at this in shock. "What the...is Roxas cheating on Namine?" Xion wondered. "No...he's cheating on ME." Alice told her, causing Xion to raise her eyebrow at Alice. "And Tenshi is NOT afraid of sharks!" Tenshi looked at Alice and stuck her tongue out, still holding on Roxas. "Roxas, the ultimate ladies' man." Sonic chuckled.

Nitori turned around and saw Perfect Chaos rising from the water. Suddenly, the seven Chaos Emeralds circled around Nitori. "What the heck is going on?" She wondered. "And it begins in three...two...one." Sonic smirked.

Nitori and the Emeralds glowed, blinding Perfect Chaos for a couple seconds. Nitori opened her eyes and looked at herself in the water. Her hat wasn't there, her hair didn't have any ponytails, her long hair was a golden yellow, her blue dress had shiny diamonds on it, her backpack was glowing, and her boots turned into sandals. "Holy crap, I look beautiful."

Perfect Chaos used one of his tentacles to try and hit Nitori, but Nitori quickly caught it and threw it right to Perfect Chaos, as the tentacle slapped himself. "Why did you hit yourself?" Nitori taunted, as Perfect Chaos glared at her. He used a huge tidal wave right at her, she used the same thing at Perfect Chaos, as the waves collided.

Nitori flew right to Perfect Chaos and punched his face a bunch of times, including an uppercut. She then took out parts out of her backpack and made some sort of bazooka and aimed at Perfect Chaos. "EAT ROCKETS!" She exclaimed as she aimed at the antenna and fired a bunch of them. Perfect Chaos tried to block them, but it went through his tentacles and hit his antenna, but he wasn't through yet.

Perfect Chaos fired lasers at Nitori, but she quickly dodged them and fired danmaku at Perfect Chaos, however, the danmaku were also lasers. Perfect Chaos fired lasers to counter Nitori's lasers, however, her lasers are far more powerful than Perfect Chaos, they went right through his lasers and hit Perfect Chaos.

Perfect Chaos used his tentacles to hit Nitori, but she caught and threw back every single one, then Perfect Chaos fired more lasers, but Nitori quickly brought out more parts out of her backpack and set up a shield, as the lasers bounced back and hit Perfect Chaos, as he screamed in pain.

"You had enough?" Nitori asked, as Perfect Chaos glared at her and launched another wave at her. "I take that as a no." She muttered as she fired a huge laser, splitting the wave in half as it went past her and went right through Perfect Chaos.

Perfect Chaos screamed in pain once again and then fell in the water, defeated. "Too easy." She smiled as she walked over to get the star. Suddenly, she glowed again and looked at the water. She was back to normal, her hair and hat were back to normal, and her sandals were back to boots. "Awesome." She said, looking at the Chaos Emeralds and smiled. She took the star and flew off back to the faceship.

Hina bumped the Silver Chomp off of the arena and smiled. "Geez, thought that battle would never end." She guided the ball to the hole as Hina jumped off and she took the star. "That was fun." She smiled and took off.

Mario grabbed the last Silver star, as they circled around Mario, turning into a star as Mario took it. "I kinda like this galaxy." He said as he flew off.

"Hey Roxas?" "Yeah Xion?" "I thought you were interested in Namine." "I am, but someone has to comfort Tenshi." Roxas said, as Tenshi giggled, looked at Roxas and...kissed him...and not on the cheek this time. Xion jawdropped as Alice's eye twitched. "That's it...she's going down." She muttered.

Nitori landed and gave Sonic back the Emeralds. "Thanks." He said as Polari looked at them after Hina and Mario landed. "We have found the next Grand Star."

* * *

**This battle is more epic if you listen to Open Your Heart...Sonic Generations style! And it seems Tenshi is madly in love with Roxas...hopefully Namine won't destroy him.**


	18. Ridley's Return

"Where's the Grand Star?" Marisa asked. "At some sort of place called Fearsome Fleet, I believe." Polari said. "I wonder where Jr comes up with these names." He muttered.

Marisa got in the Launch Star and flew off, as Sonic looked at Tall Trunk Galaxy. "I have a feeling you guys missed a star." "We have?" Mario asked, as Sonic ran in and flew off.

Sonic landed at the galaxy and swung on the rope vines, jumping from vine to vine until he got in the Launch Star and blasted off to the very top of the tree.

He walked on top and then noticed a slide, as some Whittles were looking at Sonic. "Go down slide. Be brave." A Whittle said, as Sonic raised an eyebrow. "You little guys have never seen a hedgehog in action." He smirked and then looked down. "This will be fun." He smiled and then jumped on it.

"Sonic, I'm picking up Spinies, Wigglers and Prickly plants all over that slide, be careful." Polari said. "Careful? I got no TIME for being careful!" Sonic chuckled, as Polari sighed. "There's that cocky attitude again." Rosalina muttered.

Marisa landed and then noticed Kamek flying right to her. "Odd, don't you usually greet me when I'm taking on Bowser?" "Yeah yeah, but this time, I have something to tell you." "You tried to lie to Reimu but she didn't buy it this time and hit you on the head with Peach's golf club." "TWICE! SHE DID IT TWO FREAKING TIMES!" Kamek yelled. "AND SHE SHOT ME IN THE BACK!" "Ha! She's not buying the lies this time, let me guess, you said I was sinking in the lava?" "Yes." Kamek muttered. "Only an idiot would sink in lava." Marisa said. "Are you talking about me?" Cirno asked, a little annoyed. "Whatever." Kamek said and then flew off back to Bowser's castle. "Wow, someone's annoyed." Marisa muttered.

"That Kamek dude sounds like Knuckles when he's in one of his moods." Sonic said as he jumped over a Wiggler and a gap. "Ah well, I guess some people are always like Knuckles." "Like Bowser." Mario said. "Bingo!" Sonic said as he jumped off the slide and landed in front of a Whittle. "Showed courage. Here is a medal." He said as he gave Sonic a star. "Thanks." He then flew off back to the faceship.

Marisa used Master Spark on the huge cage in front of her and then walked to the moving platform as she moved the lever and got on it.

Undergrunt Gunners noticed Marisa as they fired Bullet Bills at her, she fired danmaku at the Bullet Bills as the moving platform continued to move, as she then noticed a huge cage in front of her. "Interesting..." She thought, as she noticed a Bullet Bill headed right for her. "Ah, right on time!" She smiled as she grabbed the Bullet Bill and threw it right at the cage, destroying it.

When she got to the next planet from the Launch Star, she was immediately attacked by a Hammer Bro, but she quickly dodged. "Seriously, you guys need something better than hammers." "Tell that to Bowser, I'm SURE he'd love to hear it." The Hammer Bro muttered, who was then killed by Marisa's danmaku. "Did he seem...depressed?" She wondered. "Come to think of it, I think so." Mario said, shrugging.

She pulled the lever and walked on another moving platform, and just stood there as it moved. Suddenly, airships came out as if like out of nowhere. "What the hell?!" Marisa exclaimed as used Master Spark, as it pierced both of the airships. "MAYDAY, MAYDAY! WE'RE GOING DOWN!" A Hammer Bro yelled. "TELL MY WIFE I LOVE HER!" A Shy Guy screamed. "There's female Shy Guys?" Mario asked. "I guess they're called Shy Girls then." Sonic thought. "I hope I looked at a girl and not a guy." Luigi muttered, then noticed that Mario and Sonic were giving him weird looks. "What?" "I don't even want to know." Sonic muttered.

Marisa got in the Launch Star and blasted off to the final planet. When she landed, Bowser Jr was waiting for her. "It's about time you showed up!" Jr exclaimed. "Well, someone's not the patient type." Marisa said. "Okay, you know what? Enough chit-chat. It's time to end you. I've made some modifications for Megahammer, so it's time to end you!" He smirked.

Suddenly, they both heard a roar. "What the hell...?" Jr thought. "No, it can't be..." Marisa's eyes widened as Ridley flew right between them, his back in front of Jr. "YOU DUMB BIRD! GET OUT OF THE WAY! I NEED TO DESTROY THAT WITCH!" Jr exclaimed, as Ridley turned around, grabbed the Koopa Clown Car and threw it away to the distance, taking Jr with it. "I OFFICIALLY HATE BIIIIIIIRDS!" Jr screamed.

Ridley glared at Marisa, as Marisa glared at Ridley. "Who is that bird?" Sora wondered. "Rudely, I think that's his name?" Sonic thought. "Ridley. How could you forget?" Mario asked. "Haven't seen that dumb bird in a while." Sonic shrugged. "Technically, Ridley isn't a bird, he is a dragon-like alien." FLUDD said. "Hey, has anyone seen Tewi?" Reisen asked. "Found her." Mokou said, pointing to the screen. "Oh god."

Ridley noticed something out of the corner of his eye, he turned around and saw Tewi flying right there, and threw a bowling ball at him. However, Ridley grabbed the Bowling ball and threw it right back at Tewi, as it hit her right in the face. "Ridley is very smart, so it is very unlikely that he will fall for the same prank again." FLUDD explained. "TEWI!" Reisen screamed as she got in the Launch Star and flew off.

"You bastard..." Marisa glared at Ridley, as Ridley spit out fireballs right at her, as she quickly dodged and fired danmaku right at him, he quickly dodged as he grabbed Marisa and threw her back to the planet.

Marisa got up and used Master Spark, but Ridley flew under it and tackled Marisa, grabbing her once again, but this time spitting fireballs right there, and then threw her to the planet again.

"Like I said, Ridley is very smart, he knows all of your moves, you have to outsmart him." FLUDD said. "Thanks." Marisa said as she got on her broom and flew around, firing danmaku at Ridley.

Ridley turned around and slammed right on Marisa, as she landed on her back. Ridley landed right on top of her, as Marisa tried to get away by using her broom, but Ridley grabbed the broom, snapped it in half with his knee and threw it in the black hole below. Marisa's eyes widened, as Ridley smirked right at her, raising his foot in the air, ready to end the fight already. "Oh god, what do I do?!" She thought, and then she remembered something. "Wait a minute." She smirked.

Ridley roared right in Marisa's face and then lowered his foot. Suddenly he felt something as if it was made of metal on his foot. He looked down to see Marisa holding some sort of item. A Kingdom Key.

* * *

"Before you go, take this." Xion said, giving Marisa her Kingdom Key. "Why are you giving me your Keyblade?" Marisa asked. "I have this feeling as if you really need it before you head off to Jr's Fearsome Fleet or whatever Polari called it." "Thanks." Marisa said, as she put it away and headed for the Launch Star.

* * *

Marisa smirked, as she aimed the Keyblade at Ridley and used Firaga. Ridley let go of Marisa as he rubbed his face, as Marisa used Curaga and looked at Ridley. "Well that's what one way to outsmart Ridley." Mokou said, looking at Xion and giving her a thumbs up.

Ridley glared at Marisa and spit out more fireballs at Marisa, but Marisa used Reflega, causing Ridley to be hit with his own fireballs. Marisa then used Blizzaga Pursuit, as Ridley quickly dodged it, but the icicle turned around and hit Ridley in the back.

Ridley then charged right at her, but Marisa used Aerial Slam, then using Master Spark at him, causing him to fall to the planet, as Marisa landed in front of him.

Ridley weakly got up, glaring at Marisa still. "Still at it?" Marisa asked, charging up a final attack for Ridley. Ridley tried to run at Marisa. "COMING THROUGH!" Marisa yelled as she used Zantetsuken right through Ridley. Marisa turned to see Ridley still standing, even after the final blow from the Zantetsuken. "What?!"

Suddenly, Ridley turned around as he walked over to Marisa, she backed up, wondering how he survived the attack. Ridley reached out his hand, but then he fell, falling to the Black Hole below. A Grand Star appeared right next to Marisa. "It seems as if he tried to take him with you." FLUDD said as Marisa took the Grand Star.

"Tewi? Tewi?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Reisen called out, as Marisa looked to see Reisen flying around. "She is safe." FLUDD said. "How do you know?" Reisen asked. "Because a certain angel flew in and grabbed her. He is currently at the faceship."

Reisen looked at Marisa. "So I guess I have to pick you up and take you back?" "Actually, I have a spare broom." Marisa said, as she took it out and got on it. "How convenient." Reisen said as they both flew off together.

* * *

**A certain angel? Could this mean what I think this means?**

**Also, I did see two leaked photos on a Smash Bros group on Facebook. One was of Ness for Smash 4 (Not confirmed YET.) and a certain Pokemon from Melee battling Luigi...and i'm not talking about Pichu!**


	19. Honey, I Shrunk the Angel!

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: Mewtwo may have a chance on returning. ...You know, Roy needs to come back too.**

* * *

The duo landed and noticed an angel kneeling down next to Tewi as Sora was using Curaga on her. "Who are you?" Marisa asked, as the angel turned around and smiled.

"I'm Pit." He smiled. "And you're Marisa and Reisen." "Yeah, that's us...wait, HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" "He surprised all of us too...well most of us." Roxas said, looking at Mario, Toad, Luigi, Yoshi and Sonic. "Oh, I just looked at Touhou Wiki and Kingdom Hearts Wiki." Pit replied, confusing Marisa and Reisen. "My databanks has no data on these wikis..." FLUDD muttered. "Wow, you guys really need to be on the internet more." Pit sighed.

"Well anyways..." Polari said. "We have access to two more galaxies. Supermassive Galaxy and Flipsville Galaxy." "I'll take Supermassive Galaxy." Pit said, going to the Launch Star. "It's about time an angel goes to a galaxy in this story." "Story...?" Sora asked, tilting his head. "Oh never mind." Pit said as he was given an ear piece from Nitori and flew off. "He's weird, but cute." Xion said, looking at Flipsville Galaxy. "I think I'll go over there." She said as she walked and blasted off to Flipsville. "...Didn't you give her an earpiece?" Marisa asked. "I gave her it when you were taking on Ridley." "Ah."

Pit landed at Supermassive Galaxy and looked around, everything was so huge! "Okay, either Viridi put a shrinking potion in that punch I drank earlier, or everything is so giant." He thought and looked at a Giant Luma. "WE GROW 'EM BIG HERE! WATCH OUT!" The Luma yelled, as Pit covered his ears. "Man, what a yeller." He muttered and noticed a huge Goomba walking around. "Okay, maybe I did shrink." He thought and walked to the Goomba. He poked the Goomba, as he turned around and Pit used the Upper Dash Arm, knocking him away. "Thank you, Sakurai..." He smiled. "Who?" Sora asked. "I'd tell you, but it's complicated." He told him as he attempted to fly on top of a brick.

Xion landed and looked at a Pupdozer walking around, she walked right over to it as the Pupdozer looked at her. "Um, hi?" She waved nervously, as the Pupdozer charged right at her and tackled her...and then it licked her face. "That's odd, usually Pupdozers are aggressive." Lubba said. "She must be an animal lover." Toad suggested. "You might be onto something, last week I noticed Xion playing with a dolphin. She's very gentle with them too." Roxas said. "So they sensed she means no harm...interesting." Lubba smiled.

Pit jumped on a warp pipe, and noticed a huge Piranha Plant pop up from the warp pipe in front of him, and then went back down. "Okay, that reminds me of that movie I watched. What was it called again? Littlest Pet Shop of Horrors?" He thought to himself as he got on another Warp Pipe, as it raised up.

Xion walked around, turning her head as several Pupdozers followed her. "You guys are so adorable!" She giggled, as she gave each one a Star bit. The Pupdozers ate them happily and smiled at Xion. "I have GOT to take a picture of that!" Aya exclaimed, pulling out her camera and taking a picture. Xion walked over to the Launch Star and saw the Pupdozers with a sad look. "Hey, don't be sad, I'll be back soon." She smiled at them, as they smiled at her as she launched from the Launch Star.

Pit jumped over the gap and waited for the huge Thwomps to rise up from the ground. "I gotta time this just right..." He muttered as the Thwomps rose. He ran forward and did a frontflip as he got to the Launch Star, looking as the Thwomps just slammed on the ground. "I am too fast." He said as he got in the Launch Star and flew off.

Xion walked around on the next planet as she noticed Chain Chomps rolling around. "I'm not sure if Chain Chomps can be friendly...they are very aggressive." Mario told her. "Oh boy..." Xion muttered, as she walked to the Launch Star, avoiding the Chain Chomps. She eventually got to the Launch Star and flew off, almost getting crushed by a Chain Chomp. "Geez..." She muttered.

Pit immediately used the Upper Dash Arm on the three gigantic Koopas, killing them instantly and getting in the Launch Star. "Man, I will NEVER get tired of that!" He smiled as he landed on the next planet. He noticed a couple of Gigantic Paragoombas flying around as he brought out his Palutena Bow and fired arrows at them, killing them. "Too easy."

Xion got on a moving platform and noticed a little gate in the middle. "Hey, what does this do?" She wondered, as she also noticed a spiked wall that was closing in on her. "Whoa!" She exclaimed as she slammed her Kingdom Key on the gate, as she was under the platform now. "Whoa...this is probably going to make me dizzy." She thought, then noticed another wall and used her Keyblade again to get back on top. "Hey, this is fun." She smiled as she got on another platform, as it moved to a Launch Star. "There you are." She smiled and got in.

Pit got in the Launch Star after getting across the platforms and he took off to some barren planet. "How boring." He got in the next Launch Star and took off to the planet where a bunch of huge Wigglers are walking around. "Why am I not surprised that Wiggler is huge?" Mario wondered. "Everything is huge here." Pit said.

Xion landed on the final planet and noticed a huge obese Pupdozer in front of her. "My data says that this is Glamdozer." FLUDD said. "Apparently, she is sleeping." "Thank you, captain obvious!" Xion said, looking at Glamdozer.

Xion walked over to Glamdozer and gently tapped her cheek. Glamdozer opened one eye and looked at Xion. "I come in peace, I mean no harm." She said. "Glamdozer is a very dangerous Pupdozer, what are you DOING?!" Lubba said.

Glamdozer looked at Xion, and smiled sweetly at her as she moved over, revealing a star under her. "Oh...thanks." Xion said, as Glamdozer got up, still smiling at Xion, turned around and moved to a different spot and continued her nap. "Such a sweet thing." Xion said as she took the star and flew off.

"Wait a second!" Pit snapped his fingers. "If I can fly in Smash Bros, I can fly right here!" He said as he flew over to the flagpole, and then remembered something. "Wait a second...THAT LASTS FOR FIVE SECONDS!" He yelled as he fell to the ground, landing in front of an angry Wiggler's path.

Suddenly, the Wiggler hit a protective shield, as the Wiggler bounced back and hit the other angry Wiggler, knocking them both out. "That was close." Said a female voice as Pit turned around. "Lady Palutena? What the heck are you doing here?" "Just thought you'd need some help." Palutena said. "Nice try flying like that from Bash Sisters, by the way." "I said SMASH BROTHERS, not Bash Sisters." "It's Bash Sisters, not Smash Brothers." Palutena smiled. "Riiiiiight." Pit said as he climbed up the flagpole and took the star. "Alright, let's head back!" Palutena said, as they flew off together.

Xion landed and looked at Sora and Roxas. "And THAT'S how you get a star without violence." She smiled, then seeing Pit and Palutena landing. "Was she always like this in the Organization?" Sora told Roxas. "No...not that I know of." Roxas shrugged.

* * *

**If the Pupdozers were really friendly to Xion, then why not Glamdozer?**


	20. To the Beach!

"Subject identified as Palutena. The Goddess of Light." FLUDD said, looking at Palutena. "How come you didn't say something when she was at Supermassive Galaxy?" Sora asked. "I was searching my databanks for these so-called Wikis and I came up with nothing." FLUDD explained. "Next time, try Google." Pit said.

"We have two new galaxies." Polari said. "Starshine Beach Galaxy and Chompworks Galaxy." "Oh, I always wanted to go to the Beach!" Yoshi said. "I'll take you there!" Nitori said, looking at Marisa. "Besides, someone is a better swimmer." "You're STILL going to tease me after that incident from Deep Dark Galaxy?" "Yep!" Nitori smiled as she and Yoshi went to Starshine Beach.

"I'll take Chompworks." Mario said, as he got in the Launch Star to fly to Chompworks.

"It seems you missed a star at Supermassive Galaxy." Sonic told Pit. "Seriously?" He asked, looking at the screen. "Oh, that barren planet has a secret star, huh?" Pit said, looking at Palutena. "Don't worry, Pit. You got the power of flight." "Yeah, that lasts for five seconds." Cirno said. "Ah, THIS one lasts for five minutes." Pit explained. "What happens after five minutes?" Marisa asked. "My wings burn up." He said as he flew back to Supermassive Galaxy.

"I'll go give those Pupdozers a visit." Xion said, getting close to the launch star. "I bet they're very lonely." She smiled as she got in the Launch Star and took off to Flipsville.

Nitori and Yoshi landed as they both saw a Dash Pepper. "I wonder what it's like." Nitori asked, getting on Yoshi. "Your life will flash before your eyes." Luigi said. "Luigi, quit being a baby." Pit said as he flew over the Thwomps. "Quit calling me a baby!" Luigi said. "Okay, let me just find some HARMLESS Waddle Dees!" Pit said. "Then we'll see if you're a baby or not!"

"Alright, break it up you two." Mario said, lowering a platform for a Chain Chomp to roll by, as he ran down a ramp and lowered another platform, as the Chain Chomp rolled over an Octogoomba and landed in the hole, revealing a Launch Star. "There you are!" He smiled and took off.

Xion landed. "Alright, where are you cute little...Pupdozers?" She stopped smiling, she looked around, dirt and blood everywhere. "What the hell happened here?" She wondered, as she walked around. She looked around, wondering what happened with all the blood. Suddenly, a Pupdozer ran over to Xion and cowered in fear behind her. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, then she turned around to another Pupdozer running to them, but suddenly a Mecha Koopa landed right on top of the Pupdozer and started beating it up with other Mecha Koopas. Xion's heart stopped as she watched the Pupdozer getting beaten up in horror, a tear ran down her cheek. "Oh my god." She could hear the Pupdozer crying behind her in fear.

Xion's fists clenched, angrily bringing out her Kingdom Key. "You..." Anger was seen in her eyes. The Mecha Koopas turned around and walked over to Xion. "Back away from the Pupdozer." She angrily said, but the Mecha Koopas ignored her warning. "You killed my friends...now I will destroy you." She quickly used Strike Raid, then used Thundaga and using Aerial Slam when there was one left.

She turned around and knelt down next to the Pupdozer. "It's okay, they're gone." She said sweetly to the Pupdozer. The Pupdozer smiled and licked Xion's face. "I can't leave this little one here alone, there might be some other robot Koopas that'll kill you." "I'll be over there to pick him up." Tenshi said, as she flew off to Flipsville.

Nitori picked up her hat from the water as Yoshi was drinking some water. "Wow, THAT was fast." She said, putting her hat back on. "I was having the time of my life, not scared at all." She smiled as she noticed a Silver Star. "Is that a Silver Star?" She thought as she walked over to the star and took it. "Hey Yoshi, there's some silver stars here!" "That's cool, I'll just relax on the sand!" Yoshi said, laying on his back.

Mario landed and then noticed two Gearmos in front of a yellow path. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked one of the Gearmo. "Well, this guy right here thinks he can take on a Chain Chomp." He said, looking at the other one. "COME ON, DO YOUR WORST!" The other Gearmo challenged as a Chomp rolled out and collided into the Gearmo. "THAT WAS NOTHING!" He exclaimed. "Weirdo." Mario muttered as walked to the Launch Star while jumping over a Chomp and looked behind. "COME ON, IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!" "He sure is weird." Flandre said. "More like stupid." Remi said as Mario took off from the Launch Star. "Nah, I'd say he's a badass." Sonic said.

"Pit, remember when you said the planet was so boring?" Palutena asked. "Yeah?" "Well, take a look at it now!" Pit took a look after he flew past the second giant Luma. "What the...sunflowers?" He wondered as he landed on the planet. "What the heck, I was at this planet in the last chapter, how the heck are sunflowers growing here?" He asked as he walked around, sunflowers everywhere. "Is Viridi here?" "I'm not picking up the Goddess of Nature, but I am picking up another girl." "Well whoever it is, i'm pretty sure this girl is friendly." He walked around and bumped into a girl with green hair who was putting sunflowers in the last spot. "Who are you?" Pit asked, as the girl turned around. "I'm Yuuka Kazami." "Um, Palutena? I didn't know you had such an attractive twin." "I never had one." Palutena said, as Yuuka giggled and planted the last sunflower, as a star appeared right in front of Pit. "Well that was easy." He said as he took the star. "I'll go with you." Yuuka said. "Okay." Pit said as they flew off together.

Tenshi picked up the Pupdozer. "Whoa, this little guy is a little heavy." She said. The Pupdozer looked at Xion. "Don't worry little guy, I'll be back for you." She smiled as she gently kissed his cheek. "You really are an animal lover." Tenshi smiled as she flew off with the Pupdozer. Xion turned around, walking with her Keyblade in hand. "I'll destroy whoever harmed those little cute things." She said as she got in the Launch Star and flew off.

Nitori grabbed a Silver star above the Pianta Statue, she just collected the fourth one as she noticed the one on top of a huge tower. She flew up to it and took it, as the Silver Stars reunited and transformed into the star, as it flew off and stopped right in front of Yoshi who was taking a nap under a tree. "Hey Yoshi! Look in front of you!" Nitori said, landing right in front of Yoshi. Yoshi looked up and saw the star. "Oh you found it!" Yoshi said as Nitori took the star. "Had enough beach for one day?" "Yeah, let's head back!" Yoshi said as he flew off with Nitori.

Mario landed on the planet full of lava after he guided the Chomp to the chomp hole as he looked at a golden Chomp. "Hello, what do we have here?" He asked, looking at the Golden Chomp. He ran over to it as he lowered down a platform, as the Golden Chomp went over it, then Mario went to another platform and lowered it, watching the oblivious Goombeetles get squished by the Golden Chomp. He then waited on the last platform as the Golden Chomp rolled over to him, he stepped off as the platform raised up with the Golden Chomp as it rolled down the ramp and right into the Chomp hole, revealing the star. "Too easy!" He said as he took it and flew back to the faceship.

Xion walked around, Kingdom Key still in hand. "Once I find whoever did this to those Pupdozers, they are going down." She said as she walked around.

Something poked Xion from behind, as she turned around, seeing a Soldier Heartless, she immediately stabbed it and turned around. "Stupid Heartless." She muttered, as Soldiers, Air Soldiers and Mecha Koopas appeared in front of her. "You want to rumble?" She asked, as she used Eruption, taking out most of them.

More of them showed up, as Xion slashed them all, but more of them kept coming. "I'll take you ALL OUT!" She screamed as she used Eruption once again, then used Thundaga on the Mecha Koopas, as they exploded from the electricity.

Wave after wave, they kept coming. Xion was exhausted, but determined to avenge her Pupdozer friends. Eventually, they stopped coming and a Star appeared in front of her. "And good riddance." She said, taking the star. Suddenly, something hit her on the back of her neck, knocking her out. "XION!" Roxas yelled, as a cloaked person picked Xion up. It made a portal out of thin air and walked in, as the portal closed.

"We gotta go after whoever did that!" Roxas exclaimed, looking at Polari. "Hang on, I'm tracking wherever they are." Polari said, and then a galaxy popped up from the screen. "AHA!" He exclaimed. "Where are they?" Roxas asked. "They're at...Battlerock Galaxy."

* * *

**Uh oh, what happened to Xion? Who is this cloaked person? And yes, I did bring back a galaxy!**

**By the way, today is my 17th birthday. Happy birthday to me!**


	21. Battles at Battlerock

**To Ziden115: Birthmas? REALLY?! HAHAHAHA! That made my day!**

* * *

"They're at Battlerock Galaxy? Oh great, we definitely need the Observatory now." Rosalina muttered. "Never fear, Rosalina!" Polari said. "We can travel to previous galaxies before that Black Hole incident!" He said, looking at the screen. "Let's see... Gusty Garden Galaxy, Deep Dark Galaxy, Bonefin Galaxy, Good Egg Galaxy... AHA! BATTLEROCK!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, Sora and Roxas both went in the Launch Star and took off to Battlerock Galaxy. "Shouldn't be headed to a different galaxy?" Pit asked. "Right now, rescuing Xion is our top priority at the moment." Polari replied.

"So everyone is going to Battlerock then?" Rosalina asked. "Yes, everyone, including the old geezer and you." Polari said. "I'm not THAT old!" E. Gadd said. "Wait, what?!" Rosalina was too shocked. Pit picked up FLUDD and took off to Battlerock with Palutena and Yuuka.

Eventually, everyone was off of the Faceship except for Polari, Lubba, the other Lumas and the Pupdozer. "Soooo, what do you want to do?" Lubba asked. "Watch a movie?" Polari suggested. "Oh, good idea!" Lubba smiled.

Mario looked around Battlerock Galaxy and smiled. "Ah, good to be back." He smiled. "Now's not the time for nostalgia, we have to get Xion back!" Roxas said, looking at FLUDD. "Where are they?" "Don't rush me, I'm tracking them right now." FLUDD said, as a satellite was above his head, trying to find Xion and the cloaked person. "Found them, they are inside that planet over there." FLUDD said. "Great, how are we gonna get inside?" Sora wondered. "Allow me." Hina said as she spun around, a meteor the size of a building crashed into the planet, making a huge hole. "Nice one!" Sora said, then they heard Nitori building a cannon. "Just for the ones who can't fly!" She smiled as she was done. "There we go!"

Once everyone got in the planet, everyone walked around inside the planet. "I never thought it'd be this big." Palutena said, as they all walked around.

"Well well well, look what we have here." Said a voice, as everyone looked around, wondering who said that. Another cloaked figure landed in front of them, holding some guns. "Xigbar." Roxas said, taking out his Keyblades. "Well, hello there, kiddo." Xigbar said, taking off the hood. "Whoa, didn't know he was a pirate." Cirno said. "I'm not a pirate, I don't have those fancy ships and a hook." Xigbar said, aiming at all of them. "Sorry, but this is as far as you go."

Reisen got in front of them. "You guys go ahead, I'll deal with the old man." "You sure?" Roxas asked. "Yes, now just go." Reisen ordered as they all ran off. "You have some guts challenging me, but you have no weapons." Xigbar said. "Oh don't I?" She smirked, pointing her finger at Xigbar and fired a bullet, as Xigbar dodged. "Impressive, this will be fun." He smirked.

Everyone kept running until a robot landed in front of them, it looked just like Sonic. "Well well, if it isn't Metal Sonic." Sonic said, getting in front of everyone. "I got this, you guys can go." "Alright." Sora nodded and they all left, as Sonic spin dashed into Metal Sonic, as Metal Sonic dodged.

They kept running until some bat-like being showed up in front of them. "That's FAR enough!" He said. "What IS that?" Rosalina asked. "Subject confirmed to be Marx." FLUDD said. Suddenly a star crashed right in front of them, revealing Kirby! "YOU!" Marx yelled. "Poyo!" Kirby said, he looked behind as everyone nodded and ran off...well, except for Yuuka. "I'm doing this with you." She said. "Poyo." He nodded as Yuuka opened up her umbrella and her face changed, as she smirked. "Let's do this." "Poy!" "You will perish!" Marx exclaimed.

"Ahahahaha...you seem to have made it this far." "Oh no, didn't we kill him?" Luigi asked. "Oh god." Mario muttered, as a jester appeared in front of them. "Hello, you brothers." "Didn't we destroy you at Castle Bleck?" Mario asked. "Ahahaha, I have cheated death." He smirked, as the bros told them to go on without them, but Yoshi stuck with them. "You guys aren't leaving ME out of the fight!" He smiled. "Alright, let's get this over with." Dimentio smiled.

"Hey, who's that guy with the blue guitar?" Nitori asked. "Oh no..." Sora muttered. "That would be Demyx." Roxas muttered. "Hiya!" Demyx waved and smiled. "Demyx, get OUT of the way!" Roxas said. "Heck no! I can't let you guys get Xion!" He smiled. "I got this." Nitori said. "You guys can go." "Right." Roxas said as they ran off. "Take this!" Demyx said, throwing some waterballs at Nitori, as she used them and threw them back at Demyx. "Oh, this will be interesting." He said.

"Wait a minute, what's Phosphora doing here?" Pit asked. "My name is Larxene, you idiot!" She said as Mokou and Kaguya stepped in front of them. "You guys go, we'll take her on." Mokou said. "Alright then!" Pit said as they all ran off. "I just hope they won't turn on each other." Eirin muttered.

Two witches circled around them, as FLUDD analyzed them. "They are Kotake and Koume." FLUDD said. "And together, we are..." Kotake said as they transformed into someone else. "Twinrova!" "I got this." Pit said, as Palutena got near Pit. "You mean WE got this." "Right...now go!" Pit said, as they all ran off.

Four Koopas were in front of them. "The hell are those guys?" Cirno wondered. "We are the Ninja Turtles! Red, Blue, Green and Yellow!" Said Yellow. "You idiot! We're the KOOPA BROTHERS!" Red yelled at him. "Four Koopas, huh?" Flandre thought as she, Remi, Cirno and Daiyousei got in front. "We got this." Flandre gave them a thumbs up as the others ran off.

"I spy somebody that is gay and has pink hair, any takers?" Suika asked. "Hey!" Marluxia yelled at them. "It seems he's a gardener...i'll take care of him." Youmu said, taking out her swords as Yuyuko joined her.

Some bony Dragon was right in front of them. "That is Bonetail." FLUDD said. "AROOOOO!" Bonetail yelled. "Alright, guess I'll take you on." Suika said, then noticing Tenshi and Alice with her. "Really?" Roxas asked. "We'll do anything for you, sweetie." Tenshi winked at Roxas, causing him to blush. "Right in front of me? COME ON!" Alice yelled.

"Hold it RIGHT there!" said a voice, as they saw some sort of little guy in an egg. "Subject confirmed as Jr. Troopa." FLUDD said. "You guys go ahead, I'll deal with the shrimp." Marisa said, smirking.

"My my, aren't we just all in a hurry?" "Oh good lord, Luxord too?" Roxas asked, as Luxord looked at Rosalina. "My goodness, you are the most prettiest woman I met." Rosalina blushed. "You...think so?" Rosalina giggled, as Roxas raised his eyebrow then noticed Luxord reaching in for a card. "Rosalina!" Roxas yelled, but Rosalina was in a trance. "Oh lord." "You have beautiful eyes." Luxord said, as Rosalina giggled. "You'll look more pretty in a card, my dear." He smiled. Rosalina smiled at him, and then karate kicked Luxord in the chest. "You think I'm actually interested in you?" Rosalina asked. "Faked the whole trance thing?" Sora asked. "Yes, now go! I can handle this dude!" Rosalina said, then seeing Eirin and Hina joining her. "We're not going to leave you alone." Eirin said. "Alright." Rosalina said, looking at Luxord.

Tewi noticed something metal-like in front of them. "Hey, why is Mario...metal?" She wondered. "That is Metal Mario." FLUDD said. "I'll take him on." Tewi said. "Just go." "Alright."

"Geez, I hope everyone is alright." E. Gadd said, looking back. "I mean, look at our already small group!" "Hopefully, they'll get through." Sakuya said.

"That man...who is that guy?" Aya wondered. "Oh great, it's Saix" Roxas sighed as Saix brought out his Claymore. "Enough talk." He said, but Aya got in the way. "You guys go ahead." "Okay then." Sora said as they ran off.

"Xemnas too?!" Sora asked. "Why am I not surprised?" Roxas asked, but E. Gadd got in the way. "We'll take it from here." "You?" Xemnas asked, and shrugged. "Alright, old man." "You sure about this?" Sora asked. "Sonny, I am SURE." E. Gadd said. "Just go." FLUDD said as the three of them walked ahead.

Eventually, they reached Xion. "Xion!" Roxas exclaimed, but Xion didn't respond. She was still knocked out. The three ran over to Xion, but something kicked Roxas away, as he hit the wall, knocking him out too. "ROXAS!" Sora yelled and turned around, as the cloaked figure was right there. "Who are you?" Sora asked, as the cloaked figure took off his hood. "You really are clueless." "Xehanort?!" Sora asked, taking out his Ultima. "His younger self." He said, taking out his Keyblade as well. "You...son of a..." Sora clenched his fists and looked at Young Xehanort angrily. "THIS IS FOR ALMOST TURNING ME INTO XEHANORT!" He yelled as he slashed Young Xehanort.

Young Xehanort took out his Keyblade and blocked Sora's attack, he then used an uppercut on Sora and then shot his time slowing bullets at Sora, as Sora dodged but Young Xehanort teleported and kicked Sora behind the back. Sora got up, but Young Xehanort kicked Sora in the chest, knocking him down again. "You are so pathetic." Young Xehanort said, walking up to Sora, Keyblade raised up in the air.

Suddenly, knives surrounded Young Xehanort. "Huh?" He quickly dodged the knives as Sakuya kicked him from the side. Young Xehanort landed on his feet as he looked at Sakuya. "Don't you dare hurt Sora." Sakuya said threateningly, taking out one of her knives. "We'll see about that." "Sora, take Roxas and Xion out of here, I'm going to take him on." She said. "Right." Sora used Curaga on himself and Roxas as he picked up both and ran off.

"You're going to regret fighting me." Young Xehanort said as he quickly slashed with his keyblade, but Sakuya blocked with her knife as she quickly threw knives at Young Xehanort, but he teleported behind Sakuya and slashed her, but Sakuya turned around and blocked it, as she kicked Young Xehanort in the chest and threw more knives at him.

Young Xehanort summoned little icebergs and he fired them at Sakuya, but she cartwheeled out of the way, jumped and then threw more knives at Young Xehanort.

They both ran at each other and both slashed each other, but they clashed, as they both looked at each other. "I have never met anyone who can pause time." Sakuya said. "I never thought a girl can put up a decent fight." Young Xehanort said, as they struggled trying to hit each other. "Don't underestimate the power of girls." She said, kicking Young Xehanort in the knee and threw a knife in Young Xehanort's chest.

Young Xehanort painfully took the knife out as Sakuya ran and then punched Young Xehanort, as Young Xehanort tried to block it with his hand, but Sakuya was faster.

Sakuya paused time and threw put knives all around Young Xehanort, and then resumed time. Young Xehanort tried to dodge all of them, but most of them nicked his arms and cheeks.

Young Xehanort fired bullets at Sakuya, but Sakuya stopped time, walked behind Young Xehanort, grabbed his arms and resumed time, as the homing bullets turned around and went for Young Xehanort. "No!" Young Xehanort's eyes widened as all of them hit him.

Sakuya let go of Young Xehanort and kicked him down, as Young Xehanort released his Keyblade, Sakuya grabbed the Keyblade and aimed it at Young Xehanort. "You wouldn't." He said. "Oh I would." She smirked and then stabbed Young Xehanort's heart and walked away.

"I TOLD YOU THAT YOU SHOULD'VE GONE LEFT!" Mokou yelled. "Oh, so this is MY FAULT?" Kaguya yelled, as Mokou threw a fireball at Kaguya, as Larxene was busy sitting on a chair, reading a manga book. "That's cool, I'll just chill right here." She said, looking up to see Mokou and Kaguya beating themselves up. "TAKE THIS, YOU HAG!" Mokou screamed, launching a fireball at Kaguya.

Aya took a picture right in front of Saix's eyes, blinding him as he was in Berserk mode and ran right past Aya, as he was headed to the other battles. "And good riddance." She smiled.

The Koopa Bros were right on top of each other, charging their "ultimate" attack. "Get ready guys! We're going to hit all FOUR OF THEM!" Red yelled. "OUT OF THE WAY!" Saix yelled as he crashed into the Koopa Bros, knocking them down. "Whoa!" Cirno said. "Too easy!" Flandre said as she launched danmaku at all four. "Anyone got the license plate number of that truck?" Green asked, and then Flandre's bullets killed them.

"AROOOOO!" Bonetail yelled, breathing fire at Suika, Alice and Tenshi. "You think that'll stop us?" Alice asked. Suddenly, Saix collided into Bonetail, as Bonetail's bones scattered everywhere and somehow made a boney version of the Eiffel Tower. "Okay?" Tenshi raised her eyebrow as Suika picked it up and threw him to the wall, smashing him into pieces.

Saix kept running until he collided into Larxene, knocking her down as her Manga book flew over to Mokou and Kaguya, as Mokou threw a fireball which hit the manga book. "MY FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST MANGA BOOK!" Larxene screamed then glared at Saix, who was rubbing his head. "LIGHTNING!" She yelled as she fried Saix, as he fell, dead. "I need another copy of that book." She muttered, watching the battle between Mokou and Kaguya.

Nitori and Demyx were having a difficult battle, as none of them were even injured! "You're too good, I'll give you that." Demyx said. "Same goes to you." Nitori said. Demyx smirked and put his hand on the Sitar. "DANCE WATER DA-" Suddenly a lightning bolt pierced through Demyx as he fell. "Man, I LOVE this Phosphora Bow!" Pit smiled. "So how was your battle?" "Twinrova was a pitiful boss." Pit replied as Palutena caught up with them.

"TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!" Marx yelled, his mouth about to launch a laser. "Poyo!" Kirby said, as Yuuka nodded. "TAKE THIS!" Marx launched the laser, however Kirby sucked up Yuuka, jumped and launched Yuuka over behind Marx, as she hit Marx with her umbrella on the head, taking him out. "Poyo!" Kirby smiled, as he walked over to Yuuka and hi fived her.

Xemnas was on his knees, looking at E. Gadd who didn't have a scratch on him! "Didn't your mother ever tell you to NOT hurt the elderly?" E. Gadd said as Xemnas tried another attacked, but FLUDD sprayed water in his eyes, and then transformed into his Rocket Nozzle and fired rockets at Xemnas, sending him to a wall and killing him. "Never underestimate your elders, sonny!" E. Gadd smiled.

Yoshi gobbled up Dimentio and spat him out, as Mario jumped on Dimentio's head, as Dimentio glared at all of them. "Time to end this with a bang." He smiled as he snapped his fingers, a huge box trapped them all. "Ci-" A certain Master Spark pierced through the box, shattering it. –ao...? What the heck just happened?" He wondered, then seeing Marisa waving. "Hi!" Marisa smiled as Sonic spin dashed right over his head, and then Yoshi ground pounded on Dimentio's face. "Too easy." Sonic said as mostly everyone regrouped. "Where's the rest?" Nitori wondered.

Rosalina kicked Luxord in the chest as Hina and Eirin fired danmaku at Luxord, as he fell on one knee. "Don't underestimate the space princess." Rosalina said. "I...never knew you were that powerful." Luxord said as he fell to the ground. "Considering it was three against one, that was an interesting battle." Hina said.

Larxene was listening to music on her iPod as Mokou and Kaguya kept battling each other. "Man, there's nothing good on." She sighed and then looked at the two that's battling. "I wonder if I should stop them." She thought but then was stabbed by a certain sword. "That boyfriend of yours is pretty weak." Youmu said. "H-how'd you know he's my boyfriend?" Larxene weakly said, as Youmu removed her sword, as Larxene fell, dead.

Reisen got between Mokou and Kaguya, as she was holding Xigbar's Sharpshooters. "Don't even THINK about it." Reisen said, as the two backed off.

Eventually, they all reunited and then Mario noticed a star going up to them. "Hey look!" He exclaimed as Marisa took the star. "Come on, let's head back!" Marisa said as they all nodded.

_Meanwhile..._

"I sent the BEST fighters to eliminate them all." Bowser told his troops. "They should be dead by now." "Um, Lord Bowser?" Kamek asked. "Yes?" "I just received word that they are all dead."

Reimu was busy talking with Peach when they all heard Bowser screaming in rage. "Stubbed his toe?" She wondered. "Or maybe Marisa foiled his plans again." Peach said as they both shrugged.

* * *

**Man, that was like the LONGEST chapter I ever wrote.**


	22. Gourmet Race! Kirby vs Yuyuko!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY BEST FIGHTERS I FOUND ARE DEAD?!" Bowser yelled. "HAVE THEY EVEN KILLED ONE OF THEM?!" "No, Lord Bowser, they're all alive."

Meanwhile, in Gensokyo...

"Do you hear something, Suwako?" Sanae asked. "I hear someone screaming, but I don't know what it is." Suwako said. "For all I know, it's probably a guy doing a Soap Opera." She shrugged. "A very...ugly guy." Sanae added in. "Yeah, who the hell screams like that is beyond me." Suwako shrugged.

Back with the others...

Everyone landed and looked around. "Where's Polari and the others?" Rosalina asked. "Well, never mind about them." Nitori said as she got to the screen and looked at it. "Ah, two new Galaxies, Honeyhop and Sweet Mystery."

"Sweet Mystery?" Yuyuko looked at it and smiled. "I am suddenly hungry." She giggled and then flew off to Sweet Mystery, little did she know, a certain Pink Puffball decided to follow her. "Should we tell her?" Marisa asked. "Nah, let her find out." Pit smiled.

"So, anyone up for Honeyhop?" Nitori asked. "I'll take Honeyhop." Marisa said as she got in the Launch Star and took off.

Pit looked at Roxas and Xion who were still knocked out. "How should we wake them up?" He wondered then looked at FLUDD and Nitori. "Heeey..."

FLUDD sprayed water in the air as Nitori split the water in two, made two huge waterballs and then she released the water, as the water landed on both of them. "HOLY GEEZ, THAT IS COLD!" Roxas yelled, getting up. "You should be glad I didn't add some Blizzard magic to the water." Sora smiled. "That would actually be funny." Pit said.

Xion got up, looking around. "What happened...and WHY am I so wet?" "Well, Young Xehanort kidnapped you, so we all followed." Sora explained. "And I killed him!" Sakuya smiled. "So does that mean that old asshole died as well?" Xion asked. "I hope so..." Sora said.

Yuyuko landed and looked at the delicious treats in front of her. "Oh my god, I am so going to enjoy this." She smiled and then noticed Kirby landed right behind her. "You're here for the treats too?" "Poyo." Kirby nodded. "Well, not if I eat them all first!" Yuyuko giggled, as Kirby smirked. "Poyo!" "You're on, puffball." She smirked.

Marisa landed and then noticed the Bee Mushroom. "The Bee Mushroom again?" She thought. "Girl, that outfit is so tacky. Not very beeish." Marisa glared at the Bee, as the other Bees noticed this and quickly flew off. "What are they all flying away for?" The Bee wondered then noticed Marisa bringing out a Spell Card.

In Gensokyo...

"That's odd, you don't usually see shooting stars in the day time..." Chen said, looking above as Ran and Yukari looked up. "I don't think that's a shooting star..." Yukari said.

Back with Marisa...

"Honestly, this is why I don't like bees." Marisa muttered as she ate the Bee Mushroom. "Considering you turned into a bee yourself..." Palutena said. "Oh whatever." Marisa muttered.

Yuyuko ate a huge chocolate bar as Kirby swallowed up some moving cracker platforms. They then dived in to some cake as the cake was completely gone in five seconds. Yuyuko then flew off to grab some delicious chocolate as Kirby inhaled some White Chocolate.

Marisa flew up and noticed the sticky honeycomb on the wall. "Sweet!" She smiled as she climbed up on it, jumped off of it and landing on a Piranha Plant. "Sorry, but you're NOT biting ME!" Marisa smirked as she got on another honeycomb and climbed through it as she jumped off and landed on a Lily Pad. "Man, I forgot how much fun this was!" "Considering that you freaked out in the last story." Pit said. "Hey, shut up." Marisa told him as she flew over to a sling flower, got on a swing vine and swung over to more honeycomb.

Yuyuko dived in some cake as Kirby looked at an Ice Cream cone in the distance and tried to suck it in. The ice cream flew over right to Kirby as Yuyuko looked up, as some ice cream got on her face as the rest of the ice cream followed by the cone itself got in Kirby. Yuyuko licked some of the ice cream off of her face. "Mmm, strawberry!"

Marisa jumped over rolling waterballs as she flew up, dodged more waterballs, as she then walked onto a cloud and noticed a Bee. "You're gonna laser me, are ya?" "No." "Oh good, because Witch clothes are NOT tacky, they're cute...and a little creepy." "Oh it's not THAT bad." Marisa smiled as she flew down to the planet below.

Yuyuko ate some of the cake platforms as Kirby sucked in some cracker platforms. They were glaring at each other and then noticed a huge cake planet with the star above it. Their eyes lit up as they both dived in the cake. "That's actually terrifying..." Pit muttered. "No kidding." Roxas said.

Marisa noticed a Silver Star floating around. "Again with the Silver Stars?" She asked, annoyed. She flew up and grabbed the Silver Star, as she walked around, flew up and collected another Silver Star, flew up to the ledge and got another Silver Star. "Three already...geez."

Kirby and Yuyuko both ate the last piece as Yuyuko grabbed the star. "That was fun." She said. "Poyo!" Kirby nodded in agreement as they flew off together.

Marisa walked around and saw a sleeping Bee. "No Silver Star around here..." He said in his sleep. "Aww, that's adorable!" She giggled then looked down, seeing the Silver Star down below. "Fourth one!" She took the Silver Star and then looked around. "Where's the fifth one?" She wondered.

"I'm picking up a Silver Star on top of the planet." FLUDD said, as Yuyuko and Kirby landed. "How are you guys NOT sick?" Xion asked. "We're both bottomless pits." Yuyuko said, smiling. "I can understand Kirby but YOU?" Pit wondered. "I'm a ghost." Yuyuko replied. "Oh."

Marisa flew on top of the planet and saw the Queen Bee in front of her. "Hello New Bee!" The Queen smiled. "I see that you changed again! You don't have that mustache that I saw back at Honeyhive!" "What?" Marisa raised her eyebrow. "I know, she's weird!" Luigi exclaimed.

"But I have the most furious itchiness on my back! Can you please get rid of it for me?" Marisa's eye twitched, remembering the LAST time she was on the Queen. She sighed and flew right on to the queen, climbing around her. "Oh yeeeeeah, that's the spot." The Queen smiled as Marisa took the Silver Star from her back. "How do you get a Silver Star on your back?" "I was taking a nap earlier, and when I woke up, I started itching." "Oh great, you slept on a Silver Star." Marisa muttered, as the Silver Stars reunited and turned into a Power Star as Marisa took it. "Next time, get one of the other Bees to get it!" She said as she took the Star and flew off.

"What's her problem?" A Bee asked. "I think the Queen freaked her out." Another one suggested as they both shrugged and sat down next to the Queen.

Marisa landed and noticed Polari, Lubba, and the other Lumas coming out of the Warp Pipe. "Where were you?" "In the Living Room, watching Wreck-it Ralph. How long were you here?" Polari asked. "We were here the whole chapter." Pit said. "Okay then." Polari said as he got to the screen. "Ah, another Grand Star has been located!"

"And that Grand Star is...where?" Marisa asked. "At...a Gravity Gauntlet." Polari said.

* * *

**If only the Gourmet Races were THIS fun...**


	23. Marisa vs Bowser Fight two!

**To Ziden115: You make it sound like Touhou Galaxy 2 is an anime... boy, that'd be an awesome anime!**

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: All I can say about that review is that it was LONG...and funny!**

* * *

"Gravity Gauntlet?" Marisa asked. "Yep." Polari said. "I wonder why Bowser gets all the cool names and Jr ends up with the lame ones." Marisa wondered before going in the Launch Star.

_Meanwhile..._

"I'm telling ya, I'm just curious who this red headed chick is!" Peach said, leaning next to the wall. "You sure Kamek isn't just messing with us?" Reimu asked. "I'm not convinced if he was telling the truth or not." "Well, he DID say that you're more annoying than the red headed chick in the other cell." "Good point, I'm wondering why he put a wall between us." "Think you can bust through?" Peach asked. "I'll try, but you might want to stand back."

Jr was on the couch, just thinking of things. "What are you thinking about?" A Hammer Bro asked. "Oh. I dunno, maybe ordering some pizza...or maybe getting my butt kicked by a BIRD!" "You sure that was a dream?" "No." "Sure sounds like a dream, no one gets their ass kicked by a bird!" Suddenly, an explosion knocked the both of them down. "Whoa, did a Bob-omb decide to commit suicide or something?!" The Hammer Bro exclaimed.

Peach was knocked down behind Reimu, totally in shock. "Man, that was something powerful!" Peach exclaimed. "Was it too much?" "Let me think, I was just knocked down and that wall is destroyed!" "Well whatever." Reimu shrugged. "At least we can go in the next cell. "WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Kamek yelled. "Nothin'." Reimu lied as Hammer Bro and Jr came down. "Oh I see, A Bob-omb had to commit suicide right there..." Hammer Bro said. "If only the explosion killed Reimu." Kamek said, as Reimu glared at him. "You want me dead?" "Considering I still have a headache, yes." "Let me put you out of your misery." Reimu said. "Run...RUN! SHE MEANS BUSINESS!" Hammer Bro yelled as he ran off with Jr, as Reimu shot Kamek. "OW!" Kamek yelled and glared at Reimu. "If you didn't destroy my wand, this wouldn't happen!" Kamek exclaimed as he walked off. "I'm going to go find Marisa." Kamek muttered as he walked off. "Tell her I think you're an asshole!" Reimu said, as Kamek flipped her off and flew away.

"Hey Reimu? I see the red headed chick!" Peach said, as Reimu turned around and followed her in the next cell. "W-who are you guys?" The girl asked. "Don't worry, we're friendly. I'm Reimu Hakurei and this is Princess Peach. And you are?" "I'm Kairi."

_Back with Marisa..._

Marisa landed and then noticed Kamek flying up to her. "How do you always know i'm always at some place that Bowser made?" Marisa wondered. "Shut up. I came to tell you a message from Reimu." "Okay." "She said that she thinks you're an asshole."

Marisa raised her eyebrow at Kamek. "You really think so?" "Yep." "Well I didn't want to do this but..." Marisa brought out her broom and slammed her broom on Kamek's head. "Tell her I think you suck at lying." Marisa said. "FIRST A GOLF CLUB TO A HEAD, THEN A NEVER ENDING HEADACHE, THEN A BULLET TO THE HEAD AND NOW A BROOM TO THE HEAD! NOW I HAVE A HUGE MAJOR HEADACHE AND I THINK MY SKULL IS CRACKED!" "Here, let me break it for you!" Marisa smirked, as Kamek's eyes widened and flew off. "Coward." Marisa smiled and started to walk.

"That's interesting." Reimu said. "Man, that's sad." Peach said. "I know, why did that huge fat turtle had to kidnap me?" Kairi muttered to herself.

Kamek walked in. "Hey! If you can STOP talking to the annoying red head, I have a message from Marisa!" Kamek said, as Kairi's eye twitched. "He thinks I'm annoying?"

"What did she say?" "She said that she hates you." Kamek said, as Reimu laughed. "Yeah right! You are SUCH a horrible liar!" "Can I do it? I'd like to give him a piece of my mind." Kairi said, getting next to Reimu. "What are you gonna do? You can't even fight." Kamek said. "Oh yeah?" Kairi smirked, summoning her Destiny's Embrace Keyblade. "Oh no." Kairi used Firaga at Kamek. "YOOOOOW!" Kamek yelled, as he was on fire. "Go find some water." Kairi said, as she walked back in her cell. Reimu and Peach were caught off-guard from what they just saw and they burst into laughter.

Marisa jumped over the lava pits while waiting for the fireballs to go back into the lava. "This is so easy." She smiled. "Yeah well, look what's ahead." Pit said, as Marisa looked up to see water. "Oh great." "Do you need my help?" Nitori asked. "I think I can go through this." "Said the girl that almost drowned twice." Pit said. "If your mission is to piss me off...it's working." Marisa said. "He pisses off all the girls, don't worry." Palutena said. "Not ALL the girls." "Oh yeah? You pissed off Viridi, me, Phosphora, Zelda..." "Hey, don't bring Smash Bros into this!" Pit told her, as Palutena giggled.

Marisa took a deep breath and swam forward, her eyebrow raising wondering how there's firebars IN the water. Ten seconds later, she got out of the water. "How in the HELL is there FIRE in the water?" "I keep wondering the same thing." Mario said. "You're not alone."

Marisa backed up to avoid being flattened by a Whomp as she jumped over the Whomp and running behind another Whomp and then landing on a rotating platforms...with firebars! "You think that's a little TOO much fire?" "With Bowser, there is no such thing as too much fire." Mario muttered as Marisa jumped over the firebars and blasted off from the Launch Star.

Marisa landed and noticed three locks on the door in front of her. "You can use the meteor to unlock it!" A Luma said. "Or...I can use this." Marisa flew up and used Master Spark on the locks, as it hit all three. "Or, you can use a laser..." The Luma muttered as Marisa went in.

She landed and noticed Bowser wasn't even there. "Huh?" She wondered and walked to the throne. "He's not here?" "He's in there somewhere, I'm picking him up." FLUDD said.

"I'm RIGHT here!" Bowser suddenly popped up in front of Marisa. "Whoa!" Bowser smirked and then breathed fire at Marisa, as Marisa quickly dodged and got on her broom. "Let's do this, Godzilla!" Marisa exclaimed.

Bowser tried to punch her in the air, but Marisa used Master Spark, as Bowser dodged. Then Marisa noticed a meteor next to her and then punched it to Bowser, as Bowser dodged it. "You'd think I'd fall for that again?" He was then hit in the head by Master Spark. "Don't get so cocky." Marisa said, as Bowser shrunk down to normal size and landed on the planet below, as Marisa landed after him.

Bowser ran over to Marisa and punched her, as Marisa dodged it and fired danmaku at him, as he ducked and slashed her with his claws, as Marisa jumped and fired Master Spark at him.

Bowser got up and ran right to her, as Marisa did the same thing as they both punched each other, but their fists met each other as they both looked at each other. Marisa slid back a little. "Ah, it seems I'm still stronger than you." "Maybe, but don't underestimate the ones that are a little weaker than you!" Marisa exclaimed as she headbutted Bowser, and then kicked him in the chest.

Bowser shook his head and rolled over to Marisa, as she jumped out of the way and used Master Spark, as Bowser dodged it, ran to Marisa and punched her in the chest. He then picked her up and threw her to the ground. Marisa sweep kicked Bowser, jumped up and elbowed him in the chest.

Bowser shook Marisa off of him and ran right to her, as she used an uppercut on him, causing him to fall.

"Not bad." Bowser said, getting up. "You're just as good as Mario." "Thanks...I guess?" Bowser smirked and then jumped up. "Wait!" "What is it?" "Tell Reimu and Peach I said hi." Bowser smiled and nodded, then disappeared. "Why...did you say that?" Luigi asked. "Bowser has a soft side, Luigi... you never even notice these things." Mario said. "WELL MAYBE IF YOU INVITE ME ON YOUR ADVENTURES MORE, I WOULD NOTICE!" Luigi snapped. "Easy, buddy..." Sonic said, as Marisa took the Grand Star.

"This Gensokyo sounds interesting." Kairi said. "I know, it's really peaceful." Reimu smiled, then noticed Bowser coming down. "What do you want?" "Just came for a message from Marisa. She says hi." "Well, at least you're better than Kamek." Reimu said. "He's still lying? That's his specialty." "His specialty is being an asshole. At least YOU don't lie." "Every bad guy has their standards." Bowser said as he walked out.

Marisa landed and looked at Polari. "Any Galaxies?" "I was just about to check on it!" Polari said, looking at the screen. "Spacestorm Galaxy and Slipsand Galaxy."

* * *

**I would've uploaded this sooner if Team Fortress 2 didn't go all Scream Fortress Update on me!**


	24. One Heartless, Two Swords, Many Hands

**To Ziden115: Right now, i'm Phosphora on Steam. Can you add me? Because I tried to find you on Steam and nothing came up. Weird, right?**

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: No, I don't plan on any TF2 characters in this story.**

* * *

"I'll take Spacestorm Galaxy." Nitori said as she got in the Launch Star and flew off.

"So who's taking Slipsand?" Pit wondered, looking at everyone. "I guess I will." Flandre said as she got in the Launch Star and flew off. "Um, isn't that place hot?" Pit asked. "It's usually cool." Polari said. "Unusual for a desert unlike Dusty Dune Galaxy, but whatever." He shrugged.

"Unusual?" Roxas asked, put his hand over his chin in thought. "Odd, that's what I said about Halloween Town when there were no Heartless around until I found the problem." "What problem was it?" Sora asked. "Leechgrave. One of the most bizarre Heartless I have ever met. It ATE other Heartless!" "Whoa." "So what if...some Heartless is responsible for this?" "Dude, I think you're thinking too much." Xion said. "Hey, you'll never know." Roxas said, shrugging.

Nitori landed and flew over to the Launch Star. "Heartless eating other Heartless? That's a little...disturbing." "Just wait until you meet Leechgrave..." Roxas muttered.

Flandre landed and flew over the moving fireballs moving around the planet. "I don't care if it's a Heartless, it better not be in my way." "Can you say, cocky?" Pit asked. "More like extremely overpowered." Palutena said. "If she somehow shows up in Smash Bros Four, I hope she gets nerfed." Pit muttered.

Nitori noticed a Bob-omb below her as the Bob-omb walked around. "Hey!" She said, getting the Bob-omb's attention. "I don't think you can break through the glass!" She said, running away. This of course, ticked off the Bob-omb and ran after her. The Bob-omb made contact with a cage and then exploded, as Nitori jumped into the planet. "Thanks!" She smiled as she then ran over to the Launch Star and blasted off.

Flandre walked around and then noticed a Fire Flower right in front of her. "Oh yeah!" She smirked and grabbed the Fire Flower. "Okay, IF she shows up in Smash four, I am HOPING that won't be her Final Smash." Pit said. "Oh come on, I'd be epic!" "Yeah well, players will call your Final Smash EXTREMELY broken." Pit said. "Players?" Sora raised his eyebrow. "Oh never mind! You'll never get it anyways!"

Flandre shrugged during all of this and shot fireballs at some Pokey heads, and flew over to the next Launch Star, as the Fire Flower already used up all of its power. "Geez, that was quick." Flandre said, landing on a sand slide.

Nitori landed and flew around, avoiding the electric fences. "This is so easy." She said as she got to the launch star and flew off to the next planet.

Flandre slid down on the slide, smiling. "I swear, I think I saw that before..." Sora thought. "Here's a hint! You did it with Tarzan!" Pit said. "Oh, right! Deep Jungle! ...How did you know that?" "I have a Playstation 3... I play Kingdom Hearts on occasion!" "There's a game about us?" Roxas asked. "Again, never mind! You'll never get it." Pit said and then sighed. "Obviously, your game never breaks the fourth wall." He muttered to himself.

Flandre turned her head to see Rhomps rolling right to her. "Oh, you think you're going to flatten me?" She smirked as she held out her hand. "Let's have some fun." She fired danmaku at them, instantly destroying them. "You're no fun, Marisa plays MUCH better than them." "I'm sure inanimate objects can't hear you." Marisa said. "Then why do they have a face?" Flandre asked her. "...Never mind." Flandre giggled and then flew off from the Launch Star.

Nitori landed on the planet and noticed Topmen spinning over to her. "Is Topman still alive?" Mario wondered. "I killed him like twice." "I think some of his men survived." Marisa said as Nitori fired danmaku at them. She then noticed a Bob-omb coming after her, so she flew over a huge hole and landed on the other side, looking at the Bob-omb. The Bob-omb stood there, fuse still lit. The Topmen noticed this and ran away as the Bob-omb exploded. "Maybe next time, you should've left me alone." She said as she noticed the star in the distance. "There you are!" She smiled as she flew over to the star while avoiding the homing electric balls and took off back to the faceship.

Flandre landed on the final planet and looked around...it looked like a giant arena. "Not much of a planet, looks more like an arena." Flandre said. "I'm picking up something very powerful." FLUDD said.

Suddenly, a huge being came up from the sand in front of Flandre, holding two swords and having six arms. "WHAT THE?!" Sora yelled. "Subject identified as Kurt Zisa. One of the many powerful Heartless." "But I think I...killed him." Sora said, scratching his head in confusion.

"Don't worry, guys, I got this." Flandre said, raising her hand up in the air. Kurt Zisa immediately used some sort of magic on Flandre, as she looked around her and shrugged and clenched her fist. Nothing. "Huh?" "It appears Kurt Zisa used some kind of move called Silencega, you can't use any magic." FLUDD said.

Flandre tried to fire danmaku, but it was also useless. "Oh god!" Flandre's eyes widened as Kurt Zisa looked at her. "Oh! I know the perfect music for this!" Pit exclaimed. "Music?" Sora asked, as Pit looked at FLUDD. "You installed a music player on him, right?" "Yes...why?" Aya asked. "Oh, just for this occasion." Pit smiled then kneeled down next to FLUDD and started to mess with him. "Where is it...AHA!" Pit pressed a button on FLUDD's back, as he transformed into a radio. "...What just happened?" FLUDD asked from the speakers as Pit looked for the right music. "Rowdy Rumble, Kairi's theme... AHA! THE DEEP END!" He exclaimed and then started playing it, as everyone but Palutena gave him weird looks. "What?" Pit asked.

Flandre avoided Kurt Zisa's swords as she noticed his hands glowing, as she ran over to them and tried to hit them, but Kurt Zisa jumped back and slashed her, but Flandre quickly avoided and punched the hand, as it damaged it a little. "Thank the GODS, he nerfed her!" Pit smiled. "Not funny!" Flandre said, avoiding every slash and punching the hand.

Kurt Zisa kicked Flandre in the chest and jumped over, attempting to elbow her in the chest. But Flandre rolled over and got out of the way, as Kurt Zisa got his elbow stuck in the sand, trying to get it out.

Flandre ran over and punched the hand, as the other hands tried to grab her, but Flandre avoided them and kicked the other hand, as both hands stop glowing as Flandre glowed now and smirked. "Oh, you are SO dead!" She smirked.

Kurt Zisa got his elbow out of the sand and slashed Flandre, as she quickly dodged and fired danmaku at him, but he quickly blocked it as he then jumped up and then kicked her down.

Flandre got up, splitting into three clones as they all fired danmaku at him. Kurt Zisa threw both of his swords at them, and one of the handles hit Flandre on the head as Kurt Zisa caught both of the swords and ran to Flandre. Flandre shook off that minor headache and ran over to Kurt Zisa.

Kurt Zisa slashed her with both swords, but Flandre slid under Kurt Zisa at the last second, firing danmaku at his legs. She then flew up and fired danmaku all around him, as Kurt Zisa tried to block them with his swords but took major damage.

Flandre landed and ran over to Kurt Zisa, as he was on his knee. "TAKE THIS, YOU OVERGROWN SWORDSMAN!" She screamed. Kurt Zisa got up and slashed Flandre, splitting her in half. "Oh my god." Mario's eyes widened, Luigi fainted, and tears ran down Remi's cheeks. Kurt Zisa stood on Flandre's corpse in triumph.

Suddenly, something poked Kurt Zisa from behind, as he turned around and Flandre punched him really hard in the face, shocking everyone as the other "Flandre" disappeared. "You missed." Flandre said, firing danmaku at Kurt Zisa, as the danmaku hit Kurt Zisa's swords off of his hands.

Kurt Zisa tried to run and grab his swords but Flandre kicked Kurt Zisa away and picked up one of his swords. "TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!" Flandre yelled, flying to Kurt Zisa and slashed right through him.

Kurt Zisa struggled to stand up, as Flandre pushed him with just one finger, causing him to fall and disappear. Flandre smiled and noticed a heart floating up and disappearing, and then a Star appeared in front of her. "That was fun." She said as she flew off.

"So she used one of the clones to try to fool us all..." Pit said. "Oh thank god, I thought she was a goner." Roxas sighed with relief. "Oh this is interesting! The temperature in Slipsand is rising!" Polari exclaimed. "I knew a Heartless was responsible!" Roxas said as Flandre landed and smiled at them. "Heh, that was fun." She said, still smiling.

* * *

**Faking Flandre's death? Yep, i'm evil!**


	25. That's Not a Bird!

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: I wasn't planning on adding World S until you said something. Ah well.**

* * *

"You scared all of us." Xion told Flandre. "Ah, but I used a clone to make it LOOK like I died!" Flandre smiled.

"So we got some new galaxies?" Marisa asked Polari. "For some strange reason, not yet." Polari said. "Wait a minute, zoom in to Space Storm Galaxy!" Nitori exclaimed, as Polari zoomed in to Space Storm Galaxy. "Oh my god, I know that tower." Nitori said. "Wait, wasn't that tower from Buoy Base?" Rosalina wondered. "Why yes it is!" Polari said. "I'm going back there." Nitori said as she got in the Launch Star and flew off.

"This time, I'm going to Slipsand Galaxy." Marisa said, getting in the Launch Star and flying off. "I'm fine with that, that battle wore me out a little." Flandre said. "Vampires can get worn out? Huh, who knew." Sora said. "That's news to me." Pit shrugged.

Nitori landed and noticed everything was going a little fast. "Now THAT is my kind of speed!" Sonic said as Nitori flew up to the Launch Star and flew off to the planet below.

Marisa landed and noticed the Launch Star in the distance. "So easy." She said and then started walking. However, she didn't go anywhere because the sand was going against her. "Of course I'm going against the sand." She muttered. "Funny, I would've made it in two seconds flat." Sonic said as Marisa brought out her broom and flew to the Launch Star. "You don't need to brag about it hedgehog." "Telling Sonic not to brag about something is like trying to nail Jell-o to a wall." Pit said. "It's pointless."

Nitori landed on the planet and noticed parts of the ground were moving in different directions really fast, and then she noticed a switch. "What does this do?" She wondered and then stepped on it. Everything went in slow motion as Nitori walked over to the switch, moving the gate, then everything went back to normal. "Oh, this is interesting." She said.

Marisa landed on some sand as she looked around, no star anywhere, just a really long planet with sand platforms and quicksand. "I'm detecting something very powerful on that planet." FLUDD said. "Is it another Heartless?" Marisa asked. "No, something more powerful." FLUDD said.

Suddenly, some demented manta ray thing shot up from the sand and flew around. "What the hell is THAT?!" Marisa asked. "Subject confirmed to be Molgera." FLUDD said. "Molgera?! But didn't Toon Link tell me he killed him?!" Pit asked. "Maybe he was revived?" Mario wondered.

Meanwhile...on some random island.

"Molgera? I heard that you've been back alive! I've come to challenge you!" Toon Link said, looking around. "Molgera?" He looked around, Molgera wasn't even there. "Um, is he sleeping?" He wondered.

"You know what, I'll come back later so I can challenge you again! Does that sound okay?" He asked, and obviously there was no answer. "I'll take the silence as a yes." He muttered and then walked away.

Suddenly, he heard something as he turned around, taking out his sword and shield. "Ah! So I woke you...up?" He raised his eyebrow. In the middle of the arena was a Launch Star. "Hello, what's this?" He wondered as he walked up to it. "Some kind of star?" He curiously poked it, and suddenly, the Launch Star took him and blasted him off. "WHOOOOOA! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING OOOOON?!"

The King of the Red Lions looked up to see Toon Link blasting off. "Hmm? Now where is that boy headed off to now?" He wondered.

Molgera flew around, as Marisa got on her broom and flew up and fired danmaku at Molgera, but Molgera grabbed Marisa with his tail and threw her to a sand platform below.

"Alright, let's see if you can dodge this." She said as she flew up again and used Master Spark, but Molgera quickly dodged it and rammed into her, causing her to land on the same sand platform.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Toon Link screamed and landed on a random sand platform...headfirst. Toon Link struggled to get out and eventually he got out. "Ugh, I got sand in my hair!" He said and pulled out his hat, as a lot of sand came out of it. "Where am I?" He wondered then noticed Marisa getting up on another Sand Platform and flying back up to Molgera. "Oh THERE'S Molgera...what is that girl even doing?" He wondered.

Molgera grabbed Marisa by his tongue and threw her to the quicksand below. "Whoa!" Toon Link said, pulling out his Hookshot and shot it right at Marisa as he pulled her in. "Thanks." Marisa said.

"You're doing it all wrong." Toon Link said, aiming his Hookshot at Molgera and pulling him in. "NOW do it!" Marisa nodded and used Master Spark at Molgera.

Molgera took heavy damage, as he hit both of them with his tail and flew off. "Need a ride?" Marisa asked, getting on her broom. "Heck yeah!" Toon Link smiled, getting on Marisa's broom.

They both flew up as Toon Link aimed at Molgera. "Steady..." Toon Link said as Molgera opened up his mouth, as the tongue tried to grab them. "GOTCHA!" Toon Link yelled as he fired his hookshot, then Marisa fired danmaku followed by Master Spark. "Ha! I love the smell of...whatever the hell Molgera is!" "I think he's a manta ray." Toon Link said. "But you love the smell of roasted manta ray in the morning?" "...No, I just made it up." "Ah."

Molgera slammed into Marisa's broom, as Marisa held on but Toon Link was launched out of the broom. "Oh god!" Marisa exclaimed, but Toon Link noticed a cactus, fired his hookshot on one of the arms and swung his way back up in the air, went over Marisa and stabbed Molgera on his back. "Whoa!" Marisa exclaimed. "Now THAT'S the Toon Link I remember!" Sonic smiled.

Molgera fell right to the sand, as Toon Link used his hook shot to grab onto Marisa's broom. "TAKE THAT YOU DEMENTED MANTA RAY!" Toon Link yelled.

Marisa and Toon Link landed on a sand platform, as a Star appeared in front of them. "Now how do I get back?" Toon Link wondered. "I guess you'll have to stick with us for a while." Marisa said, taking the star. "Well, at least it's better than a sarcastic red boat." Toon Link said, as he got on Marisa's broom and they flew off together to the faceship.

Nitori took out the two Topmen and flew up to the star. "TOTALLY reminds me of Buoy Base." Nitori said, flying back.

"Yo, Toony!" Pit said. "Pit!" Toon Link exclaimed as they did one of those "bro hugs". He then did the same with Sonic, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi. "Man, it's been a while." Toon Link smiled.

Polari went up to them. "We got two new galaxies now. Shiverburn and Boo Moon!"

* * *

**Honestly, I wasn't planning on adding Toony in the story until SOMEONE requested I should put Molgera in Slipsand. Ah well.**

**This just in: Alternate costumes has been confirmed for Smash 4! Seriously, you can change Wii Fit Trainer into the MALE Wii Fit Trainer! Oh Sakurai, how I love your surprises...**

**Molgera IS a demented Manta Ray...right?**


	26. Return of the Ghost King

**To Ziden115: The thing is, I never played any of the Metroid games. Yeah, big shock!**

* * *

"I guess I'll go to Shiverburn." Alice said as she got in the Launch Star and flew off to Shiverburn.

"So who's going to Boo Moon?" Toon Link wondered. "I think we should take the two scaredy cats to that galaxy." Palutena said, looking at Youmu and Luigi. "Oh no, I am NOT going there!" Luigi said. "Yeah, same here!" Youmu agreed. "A girl with two katanas is a scaredy cat? Funny, I always thought they were the most badass..." "NOT when it comes to ghosts." Youmu said. Toon Link then had an idea and brought out his Hookshot. "This might hurt a little." Toon Link fired the hookshot to Youmu, pulled her in, aimed at the Launch Star and launched Youmu to the Launch Star, which launched her to Youmu. "Whoa." Pit said.

Toon Link looked at Luigi and smirked. "Oh no, I am NOT doing it!" Luigi said. "Too bad!" Toon Link shot his hookshot as Luigi ducked, but Toon Link grabbed his hat instead. "Hey! Give me back my hat!" Luigi said. "If you want it, you might as well go to Boo Moon Galaxy." Toon Link said, smiling. "Never!" "Fine, have it your way." Toon Link smirked, taking out his sword and pointing it to the hat. "You wouldn't." "Oh I would." Toon Link smirked and slowly moved his sword to the hat. "NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" Luigi yelled, running over to his hat. Toon Link tossed the hat aside as Luigi launched himself and grabbed his hat...and launching to Boo Moon Galaxy. "THAT WAS A DIRTY TRIIIIIIICK!"

"I forgot how much you like to trick people." Sonic said, glaring at Toon Link. "What, you're still mad that I threatened to cut up that chili dog so I can grab that Smash Ball?" "A little." Sonic muttered. "Heh, totally worth it." "Remind me not to have a battle against him." Sora said. "I know, right?" Roxas nodded in agreement.

Tenshi walked over to Roxas and poked him from behind as Roxas turned around. "What is it?" "Um...since Alice is gone..." Tenshi said. "Um..." "I'm not liking this..." Roxas thought to himself. Tenshi then smiled at Roxas, grabbed his arm and went over to the warp pipe. "Come on, we're going in the bedroom!" "WHAT?!" Roxas screamed. "NO NO NO NO NOOOOO!" "Ha! That's totally priceless!" Sonic said, as Sora chuckled. "How can you guys LIVE with yourselves?" Xion asked, going to the Warp pipe. "Leave him be." Sonic said, shocking Xion. "But...HOW IN THE HELL ARE YOU OKAY WITH THIS?!" Xion screamed at Sonic. "Relax, if I know Roxas, he'd be trying to run out of there any minute." "I'll start the timer." Pit said, looking at FLUDD. "I have a clock inside of me?" FLUDD asked, as Pit pressed a button, as a little timer screen popped up on FLUDD's...chest area. "Man, you installed a lot on FLUDD!" Mario said, looking at Aya and E. Gadd, as they both smiled.

Alice landed on Shiverburn with a very pissed off look. "Once I get that star, I'll destroy her." She said angrily as she walked forward and picked up a Cloud flower. Her hair became white, her dress has puff clouds on it and three clouds was behind her. Shanghai was sitting on one of the clouds, without a care in the world. Alice flew over to a switch and stepped on it, the lava turned into ice! "Whoa!" She exclaimed and stepped on the ice, then started ice skating to the Launch Star in the distance. An Octogoomba noticed her and spat out a rock in front of her, but Shanghai noticed this and used a cloud to protect her. A perfect cloud shield! "Whoa, thanks!" Shanghai smiled and then launched off together to the next planet.

Youmu and Luigi landed together and they both looked at each other nervously. "Remind me to destroy that kid when we get back." Youmu said, as Luigi nodded. "Well...let's just get this over with." Youmu nervously said as they both walked around. "I wish I brought my flashlight." Luigi said. Suddenly a Boo appeared in front of them. Luigi and Youmu looked at the Boo and one second later... "AAAAAAAH!" They both screamed as Youmu grabbed Luigi's hand and ran off together. "I HATE BOOS!" Luigi yelled. "YEAH WELL SO DO I!" Youmu screamed as they both got in the Launch Star and flew off. The Boo looked at them weirdly and shrugged. "I only wanted to say hi." He muttered and floated around.

Alice landed on the planet and sighed. "If only their screams weren't so high pitched." She muttered as she flew up and guided her way around the lava planet, while Shanghai was looking around. Alice got to the Launch Star as both of them noticed meteors were falling on the planet. "Huh...glad we didn't get hit by them." Shanghai nodded in agreement as they both launched to the next planet.

Youmu and Luigi were on a platform, hands on their knees and panting. "That was too close." Youmu said. "I'm glad we both got out of there alive." Luigi said as they both started walking. They both walked on a platform which moved by itself, startling them. "Oh thank god, it's just the platform." Luigi said, putting his hand over his heart. "I guess we're both a little jumpy from that Boo earlier." Youmu said, as they both laughed and then got on the next platform. They walked around for a little bit until they got to the Launch Star and launched off.

Alice landed on some ice, anger was still seen in her eyes. Shanghai noticed this and placed her hand on Alice's shoulder. "I know I shouldn't be mad, but Tenshi stole my boy from me. I had my eyes on him first." Shanghai took out a random pen and wrote on a cloud that she was using and wrote something. She gave the cloud to Alice. "Roxas said that he has a girlfriend and her name is Namine." It said. "I know, but he's so darn cute!" Alice told her, as Shanghai smiled and nodded in agreement.

Roxas was on the bed, taking deep breaths after Tenshi was passionately kissing him...and she was ON Roxas! "Namine is going to kill me." He said, still worried. "You know, you should dump Namine and go for someone much more cuter, like me." Tenshi said softly and went back to kissing him.

Alice's eye twitched and looked at Shanghai. Shanghai flipped the cloud around and wrote something else. "Forget what I said, KILL THAT BITCH!" It wrote as Alice smirked and fist bumped Shanghai. "You're always the smart one." She smiled, as Shanghai scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"I swear, I think Namine is going to murder him." Luigi said. "No kidding." Youmu said, taking the last Star chip. "I wonder why it sent us to the moon." She wondered as they got in the Launch Star and took off.

They both landed on the planet and looked around. "Silver stars, huh?" Youmu said then looked at Luigi. "You take the ones on the ground, I'll take the ones in the air." She said. "Got it." Luigi nodded and they both went over to the Silver Stars.

When they grabbed all the Silver Stars, they reunited and turned into the star. "That was easy." Youmu said as they both walked to the star.

Suddenly, the star disappeared, shocking the both of them. "What the heck just happened?" Youmu asked. Suddenly, they heard evil laughter...all too familiar to Luigi. "You have got to be kidding me." He muttered. "Wait, is that who I think it is?" E. Gadd asked.

A huge Boo appeared in front of them, evil eyes and a crown on top of his head. "Well well well, what do we have here?" He asked. "King Boo?! But...how did you even...?" "Ghosts don't die, we come back as many times as we want...including me." "I swear, I think he just referenced Super Mario 64..." Pit said.

King Boo noticed Youmu and smirked. "I'll deal with you once I'm done with Luigi. I have a BONE to pick with the plumber." He said as he floated over to Luigi. "And for once, you don't have that blasted machine!" He cackled and looked at Luigi. "This makes it TOO EASY!"

Youmu was on her knees, hands on her head freaking out, nothing she can do to help Luigi. "You're doomed now, Luigi! Once I'm done with both of you, I'm trapping Mario and everyone in paintings!" He laughed evily and fired a huge beam from his crown, which Luigi dodged. "Youmu! DO SOMETHING!" "I CAN'T!" Youmu screamed, tears falling from her eyes. "She'll be even easier! She's surrendering pathetically!" King Boo laughed.

"YOUMU! HELP ME!" Luigi said, as King Boo picked up Luigi and threw him to the ground. "I'm sorry!" Youmu exclaimed, more tears falling from her eyes. She was scared to death. Luigi got up, but King Boo slammed into him, causing Luigi to get launched on the other side of the planet. "HAHAHA! YOU ARE SO PATHETIC WITHOUT THE POLTERGEIST 5000!"

King Boo picked up Luigi, holding him over the edge. "Time for my revenge." He smirked, then Luigi had an idea. "YOUMU! REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED AT HAUNTY HALLS!"

Youmu's eyes widened, remembering the Heartless touching her breasts. She clenched her fists and wiped the tears from her eyes. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Fire Flower. "I happened to save this once I was in the Mushroom Kingdom." She muttered and absorbed its power.

King Boo smirked at Luigi. "Talk about a dumb idea you just had. At least you'll never see your friends EVER again!" He cackled. "So long, Greenie."

"Get your fucking hands OFF OF LUIGI." Youmu said, as King Boo laughed. "Oh, are you playing the hero now?" King Boo turned around, and then looked at Youmu in shock. Youmu pulled out her flaming katanas and glared at King Boo.

"Put. Him. Down." She ordered. "No one orders the king of all Boos around!" He smirked. "I'm warning you...PUT HIM DOWN." "Gladly." He smirked sadistically and let go of him...to the abyss. "Oops." King Boo cackled as Youmu quickly flew off the planet behind King Boo. "I didn't even have to lift a finger on that girl. Now, on to turning EVERYONE into paintings!" He smirked.

Suddenly, he was stabbed from behind, as King Boo looked to see Youmu back already with Luigi on her arm. "Never piss off a girl with two katanas that are on fire." She said, as King Boo started to fade. "No...HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" "Ghosts are afraid of light, and they are weakened by light. If they're in the light for too long, they die. The flames on my katanas has heat AND light, so you're dying." "I'll be back...to kill you." King Boo said. "No, you won't be returning at all. It's time for you to disappear...forever." She said calmly as King Boo disappeared.

"Well, I guess there won't be another Luigi's Mansion sequel." Palutena said as Pit sighed. "Oh well."

Youmu put down Luigi as the Fire Flower used all of it's power and took the star. "Let's head back." Youmu said, as Luigi nodded and flew off together.

Alice grabbed the star after Pikante exploded and smiled, then quickly turned into anger. "Time to destroy that bitch." She smirked and flew off.

Alice landed on the faceship and looked at Pit. "How long was I?" Pit checked on FLUDD to see the time. "Twenty minutes." He said. "Well, time to go destroy Tenshi!" Alice smirked and then went in the warp pipe.

Youmu and Luigi landed as Luigi punched Toon Link and walked away. "Totally worth it!" Toon Link smiled through the pain.

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS: Just when you think there will be NO MORE Gen VI Pokemon, we have leaked photos of new Gen VI Pokemon! Diancie: A Rock/Fairy Pokemon, Hoopa: A Ghost/Psychic Pokemon and Volcanion: A FIRE/WATER POKEMON. And the news doesn't stop there! Another Mega Evolution! MEGA LATIAS AND MEGA LATIOS.**

**It seems I made another long chapter. I didn't even realize I made another LONG one until I looked at the Word Count on Microsoft Word. GOOD LORD.**


	27. Chick Fight, Fraaz, and Boo Xion

**To Ziden115: How BAD is Human Being, anyways?**

* * *

Alice walked around as Shanghai looked around. Alice opened a door and was amazed what she saw. "They have a theater room?" "Well duh! How'd you think we watched Wreck-it Ralph?" Polari asked.

Shanghai noticed a door opened a little as she peeked inside. She looked at Alice, as Alice looked at her. "Found them?" Shanghai nodded as Alice smirked. "Time to ruin the romance."

Alice kicked open the door, surprising Tenshi and Roxas...but Roxas had a relieved look. "Oh thank god." "Tenshi, I have had ENOUGH of your torment! I SAW ROXAS FIRST!" "Yeah? What are you going to do about it?" "Going to take Roxas AWAY from you!" "Bring it, blondie." Tenshi said.

Roxas got up and put his shirt back on. "I'm just glad she stopped Tenshi..." He thought to himself as he casually walked out of the bedroom and to the warp pipe.

"So how was the romance?" Sora asked. "I'm glad Alice stopped Tenshi, because SHE took off MY shirt and was about to take off HER shirt!" "Oh, that'd be funny to see a nosebleed." Sonic chuckled, as Xion facepalmed.

Toon Link looked at Shiverburn Galaxy and took a close look at one of the planets. "There's something about THAT planet that bugs me." "It does?" Polari asked "Yeah, it's rubbing me the wrong way...I don't like it." He said as he got in the Launch Star and flew off to Shiverburn.

"I guess I'll go to Boo Moon then." Xion said, walking to the Launch Star. "How can she say that with such determination?!" Luigi wondered as Xion looked behind. "Unlike you, Luigi... I laugh at the face of ghosts." She smiled and then blasted off to Boo Moon. "Damnit, she ALMOST got all of that Lion King reference." Pit muttered. "Ah well, maybe next time." Palutena smiled, putting her hand on Pit's shoulder.

Tenshi and Alice got out of the Warp Pipe and flew up in the air. "Ooo, it's chick fight time!" Sonic said, looking up. "If Tenshi wins, I'm screwed...literally." Roxas muttered.

Tenshi instantly fired danmaku at Alice, as she quickly dodged and fired danmaku at Tenshi, as she dodged as they flew right over to each other and punched each other. Tenshi picked up Alice and threw her to the ground, but Alice flew right back up as Shanghai was in a cheerleader outfit, cheering Alice on. "How come she's not with Alice?" Toad wondered. "Probably because Tenshi is MUCH stronger than Alice, so Shanghai is staying in the sidelines." Marisa replied. "Oh god." Roxas muttered.

Toon Link landed on the ice and looked at the planet in front of him. "Time to see whatever is on that planet." He said as he walked over to the Launch Star and flew off to the planet in front of him.

"I'm picking up a powerful foe in that planet." FLUDD said. "Ooo, Boss time!" Pit said. "I'm pretty sure it's NOT a boss." Toon Link said, as he looked around on the planet. Two torches, lava surrounding the ice as Toon Link looked around. "This feels...familiar."

Suddenly, something appeared in front of Toon Link. "Subject identified as Fraaz." FLUDD said. "I KNEW it was a boss! And from Spirit Tracks!" Pit exclaimed. "Spirit Tracks? You talking about when I was on a train and Zelda turned into a ghost?" Toon Link asked. "Bingo!" Pit said as Toon Link looked at Fraaz. "I dunno HOW he's alive, but I guess he wants revenge." Toon Link thought, than pulled out his boomerang. "Let's do this!"

Xion landed and looked around, walking in the darkness. "Where the heck am I even going?" She wondered and then a Boo appeared in front of Xion. "Boo!" "...I don't scare easily." "Oh." The Boo said, frowning. "Do you know where the launch star is at?" "You mean that weird star thing? Sure, just keep going straight and make a left, the star thingy will be right there." "Thanks." Xion said as she walked forward. "Oh my god, I am so amazed." Luigi said. "I know, right?" Youmu said.

Tenshi kicked Alice in the chest, flew over to her, grabbed her and threw her up in the air. She then flew up to kick Alice down, but Alice grabbed her leg and threw her down and fired danmaku at Tenshi, but Tenshi dodged it and used an uppercut on Alice.

Toon Link threw his boomerang over to the ice torch as the boomerang hit Fraaz, then Toon Link ran over to him and slashed him a lot of times. Fraaz kicked Toon Link away and then went into ice. "Big freakin' deal." Toon Link said as he threw his boomerang to the torch with the fire and the boomerang hit Fraaz, and then Toon Link swung his sword repeatedly on Fraaz.

Fraaz split into two as Toon Link rolled his eyes. "Seriously, it's the same as before." He said, using his boomerang on both of them and slashing them.

Xion landed on the next planet and then noticed a Boo Mushroom. "Hello, what's this?" She wondered and then ate it. Her entire self transformed and she was a Boo...with her black hair! She picked up a mirror that was randomly on the ground and picked it up. "Whoa, I look CUTE." "More like horrifying." Luigi said.

Alice wiped blood from her nose and flew straight to Tenshi, firing danmaku at her, but Tenshi dodged and then kicked her in the chest. "I'm amazed you're still standing." Tenshi admitted. "But no matter, time to finish you." She smirked and flew over to Alice.

Tenshi kicked Alice, but suddenly Alice grabbed the foot, surprising Tenshi. "WHAT?!" "Don't underestimate magicians." Alice said, throwing her down to the ground and then firing danmaku left and right, hitting her on both sides.

Toon Link ran right to Fraaz after retrieving his fiery boomerang. "TIME TO END YOU AGAIN!" He yelled. Suddenly, Fraaz grabbed Toon Link and threw him over to the lava. "WHOA!" Toon Link yelled as he stabbed the ice with his sword to stop him, inches away from lava. "Well that's totally new." Toon Link said.

Fraaz ran over to Toon Link and raising his fist. "Uh oh." He quickly sidestepped out of the way as Fraaz stopped, but the ice made him slip and fall in the lava. "And GOOD RIDDANCE...AGAIN!" Toon Link said.

Suddenly, Fraaz jumped out of the lava and kicked Toon Link in the chest. "How in the hell did you even LIVE?" He asked, then noticing Fraaz was on fire. "Well that answers THAT question." He muttered as he threw his boomerang at the ice torch and the boomerang got to Fraaz, knocking him down, as he struggled to get up. Toon Link walked up to the knocked down Fraaz as he used his sword like a hockey stick. "Steady...steady..." He swung his sword, as Fraaz slid to the lava, and not coming out. "GOOOOAL!" He yelled, making everyone laugh as Toon Link grabbed the Star. "Got ya!" He smiled and then flew off.

Xion floated up the star above her, smiling. "It was fun turning invisible." She said as she grabbed the star, turning her back to normal as she flew back.

Tenshi flew over to Alice, as Alice did the same as they both punched, but both of their fists clashing, as they both looked at each other. "Roxas is mine..." Alice said. "No, he's mine." Tenshi smirked, as she used another uppercut on Alice.

Alice fell to the ground and landed in front of Roxas and Shanghai. "Well, we have a winner." Sonic said, as Roxas knelt down next to Alice. "Are you okay?" Roxas asked, as Alice looked at Roxas weakly and then passed out. "Oh my god..." Roxas glared at Tenshi. "How can be so cruel?" He asked coldly.

Toon Link landed and looked at Roxas glaring at Tenshi. "So what did I miss?" He asked.

Polari went up to them. "We got two more galaxies. Upside Dizzy and Fleet Glide Galaxy."

* * *

**I never played OR watched a walkthrough of Spirit Tracks...and yet, here's Fraaz! Ah the power of Youtube... letting me watch the battle with ease.**


	28. Manta Rays in Space?

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: Call me crazy, but I suddenly have the urge to read that certain story so I can see the unfortunate events with the Touhou characters... what is it called?**

* * *

"How do they keep destroying my best fighters?" Bowser wondered, pacing himself around. "Every time I send in a new one, they just keep falling." "One question." Jr said. "Yes?" "HOW are they coming back alive in the first place?" "Because Kamek and Ganondorf are reviving them and sending them to different galaxies to kill them." "Oh, cool...wait...GANONDORF?! DIDN'T HE BETRAY YOU IN SUBSPACE?!" Jr yelled. "Yes...all because he wanted to destroy Master Hand just to have ultimate power all to himself." Bowser muttered. "I'm keeping an eye on him, and so is Kamek." "Another question, how in the heck did you revive part of Organization XIII?" "I didn't, I called them in just to destroy them and then when Young Xehanort kidnapped that Xion girl, I knew of the best place...Battlerock Galaxy...and yet, they STILL weren't good enough!"

"Lord Bowser! We have revived someone!" Kamek said. "Ooo, let me see!" Bowser smiled and looked. "Didn't that Toonish Link fella destroy both of those guys?" Bowser asked. "Technically, one is a boy and one is a girl." Ganondorf corrected. "Oh."

"So where shall we send them?" Ganondorf asked as Kamek pulled out his telescope to check out the Faceship. "Well according to that screen...Upside Dizzy Galaxy and Fleet Glide Galaxy." "Send 'em to Fleet Glide. I want to see THESE TWO kill one of them." Bowser smirked. "Alright then." Ganon said, summoning a portal and taking the two to Fleet Glide Galaxy.

"I'll take Upside Dizzy Galaxy." Luigi said as he walked in the Launch Star and flew off. "Been a while since I've been to a Galaxy." Pit said and flew off to Fleet Glide Galaxy.

Tenshi walked over to Roxas and smiled. "Forget Alice, let's go back to the bedroom." "Forget it." Roxas said coldly, picking up Alice and taking her in the Warp pipe, Shanghai and Eirin following him. "Wow...I haven't seen Roxas THIS mad." Sora said. "Do you think he has feelings for Alice and not Tenshi? Sonic wondered. "Maybe..." Sora said. "You guys..." Xion sighed. "He has feelings for NAMINE, NOT Alice!"

Luigi landed on the warp pipe and then jumped out, landing on his head. "OW! Why did I pop out of the ceiling?" He asked, rubbing his head and getting up. "Well it IS called Upside Dizzy galaxy..." Mario said as Yoshi nodded in agreement. "NOT funny." Luigi muttered. "I never intended it to be funny." Mario said.

Pit landed on a platform and looked down to see lava below. "Palutena? You got it ready?" "All set!" "Alright, let's do this!" "HOLD UP!" A Flibberjay said, looking at Pit. "You gotta fly with Fluzzard!" "Not right now." Pit said, getting on the rails and turning around. "You're going to do it Subspace Emissary style?" Palutena asked. "Yep." Pit said as he fell off the rail. "Well...he's dead." Flibberjay said, but Pit flew up in the air and flew through the course. "Spoke too soon!"

Luigi walked forward and then landed on his head. "OW! What is this, 'Land on my head day'?" "We can make that a day! We just need to make a calendar!" Toon Link teased. "Nice one!" Sonic said, as he fist bumped Toon Link.

"I'll come fist bump you when I'm done here." Pit said. "Alright then." Toon Link said. "I'm picking up a strong enemy in the galaxy." FLUDD said. "Oh come on! In this Galaxy of ALL galaxies?" Pit asked.

Pit looked around and saw two Manta rays floating...or flying over to him. "Subjects confirmed to be the Gyorg pair." "I faced those things before...and it wasn't easy." Toon Link said. "Oh great, we got bosses from Minish Cap, what's next...Skyword Sword?" He wondered. "I'm calling Ocarina of Time or Twilight Princess." Palutena said.

Pit flew above the Red Gyorg and aimed his Palutena Bow. "The weakspot is the eyes." Toon Link said. "I know, I played Minish Cap." Pit said, as the Red Gyorg opened her eyes. "Got ya!" He exclaimed and fired arrows at her.

The Blue Gyorg tried to ram Pit from behind, but Pit dodged and landed on him. "Thanks for the ride!" He said as he shot one of his eyes, then aiming at the Red Gyorg and fired arrows at her eyes. "You said this WASN'T easy?" Pit asked. "Considering I had to JUMP a lot, yes!" "Well, Pit has wings, so this is easy for him." Palutena said. "But since he only has five MINUTES for flying...THAT could be a problem." "I'll finish these guys quickly." Pit said.

Red Gyorg tried to ram into him, but Pit flew up as the two mantas crashed into each other. "Got ya now." He smirked, switching his Palutena Bow to the Earthmaul Club. "And here is where it ENDS!" Pit charged up the club and then used full force on the two, as they were sent to a Black Hole. "In your FACE, manta rays!" "...If only I had a club back then..." Toon Link said as Pit grabbed the star and flew off back to the faceship.

Luigi saw the Star above him, as he was bruised on the head. "Okay, time to grab the star!" He smiled as he jumped to the star. But suddenly the gravity changed as Luigi fell to an electric fence. "YOOOOOOW!" "Oh, and those were his favorite shoes." Mario said. "Well, time to hit Toad Mart when we get back to the Mushroom Kingdom." Yoshi said.

The gravity changed again as Luigi took the star and flew off. "I HATE that galaxy!" He muttered.

Alice woke up on the bed, sitting up. "Where am I?" She asked. "Hey relax... you're okay now. Eirin fixed you up after Tenshi destroyed you." Roxas said. "You...stayed here the whole time?" "I was worried." Shanghai gently nudged his arm. "Okay, WE were worried." Roxas corrected, as Shanghai smiled. "Roxas...do you have feelings for me?" Alice asked. "No I don't." Roxas said, blushing, but Shanghai secretly gave Alice a thumbs up, meaning that he DOES have feelings for her. "Oh Roxas, you are so cute." Alice said, and then pulled him in the bed. "WHOA!"

Polari looked at Marisa. "We have another Grand Star." "Is it at Boom Bunker?" Pit asked, as everyone looked at him. "What? I played Super Mario Galaxy 2!" "Well no...it's at this place." Polari said, pointing. "Okay, so I was WAY off." Pit muttered.

Bowser roared in anger. "ANOTHER ONE DEAD?! THIS TOTALLY SUCKS!" Bowser yelled. "Don't worry, I'll destroy Marisa with my Boomsday Machine." Jr said. "No, not the Boomsday Machine." Bowser said. "Huh?" "Remember that robot you were on in Delfino?" "Oh my god, you rebuilt it?" "Yep, and Kamek turned THAT island into a Galaxy now."

* * *

**What am I foreshadowing now? Oh, you'll find out!**


	29. Mecha Bowser upgraded!

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: I've only got up to chapter 4 (Stopped reading so I could write the next chapter) and it's really interesting...but i'm not going on insane like you...however, my eye did twitch a little after what he did to Aya and Remi...**

**To Ziden115: Thanks for telling me the name of the story!**

* * *

"I made a few adjustments so that robot is upgraded. You'll be surprised." Bowser said. "And where IS the robot?" Jr asked. "At Pinna Park, it's there waiting for you." Bowser said. "Sweet!"

"So your lucky charm is a star?" Reimu asked. "Yeah, it is." Kairi said. "Sounds really cute." Peach said. "Thanks." Kairi smiled. "Sora held on to it for me when he was taking on Ansem...and returned it to me a year later." "A year later?" Reimu asked. "Sora couldn't remember it, but Riku told me he went into Castle Oblivion and went to sleep after Marluxia forced Namine to change his memories. Then one year later, he found me." "At Destiny Islands?" "Actually, the Castle That Never Was. Axel...I mean Lea, kidnapped me but as soon as I escaped to Twilight Town, he caught me again but this time Saix knocked Lea down and kidnapped me, sending me to that castle. Then Sora found me and reuninted...and THEN he gave me that lucky charm after he defeated Xemnas with Riku..then I gave it back to him." "That's so sweet! ...But why did you give it back to him?" Peach asked. "So he could do the Mark of Mastery exam with Riku, it WAS going great until the Organization happened to turn it around...and Sora fell asleep again but Riku saved him, and then Riku passed the Mark of Mastery, then I never saw him again." "What do you mean?" "He went to Traverse Town and...he never came back. THAT'S when Bowser showed up."

Jr came down the stairs and walked passed the girls. "I'm not interested in your gossip, I'm just getting my Koopa Clown Car!" "So that's what it's called?" Kairi asked. "It's a stupid name for it. It's not even a car for crying out loud!" Peach said. "Shut up." Jr said, getting in the Koopa Clown Car. "Time to go to Pinna Park!" "Pinna Park?" Peach asked. "Yep! Kamek turned Pinna Park into a galaxy!" He smiled and then flew off to Pinna Park. "What is Kamek doing? Is he trying to turn Delfino into a galaxy of it's own?" "Youmu told me Kamek did the same thing for Noki Bay." Reimu said.

"So you still have it?" Xion asked as Sora held up Kairi's Lucky charm. "I MEANT to give it back to her when I left Traverse Town until I wound up in Puzzle Plank Galaxy." Sora said. "You mean Snowy Plank Galaxy!" Cirno corrected as Sora and Daiyousei rolled their eyes.

"Is Kamek turning Delfino into a galaxy of it's own? First Noki Bay, now Pinna Park!" Mario exclaimed. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did." Yoshi said. "I can see it now, Ricco Harbor in space!" Toad said. "I would add in...IF YOU INVITED ME TO DELFINO!" Luigi yelled at them. "He's still upset over it?" Toon Link asked. "You'd think he'd be over it after the tournament in Brawl but nope...still at it." Pit said. "Poyo..." Kirby nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's see what Bowser Jr has in store for me." Marisa said as she got in the Launch Star and flew off.

Jr flew in to Pinna Park and noticed Mecha Bowser wasn't in the little pond area. "Oh, do I get to do it again?" He smiled as he pulled his bandana up, transforming into Shadow Mario. "Oh, Marisa is in for it now."

Marisa landed and looked around. "Wow, nice amusement park." She said then looked around. "Kamek even got the ocean." "And yet, he didn't add Corona Mountain or Serena Beach for the background." Pit said. "Just plain old space in the background!" "Better than no background, right?" Palutena said. "Yeah true..."

Marisa walked around and saw the rides and other things. "This is SO cool!" She exclaimed and then she noticed something. "Mario?" She wondered as she walked over to him. "That's not me! He's made out of water!" Mario exclaimed.

Shadow Mario turned around, looking at Marisa. "About time you arrived." He said. "Jr, you're as Mario AGAIN?" "Shut up...it's time to end you." "With what? Gobblegut is dead, you got your ass kicked by Ridley, so what are you going to do, just a man-to-man fight? Or in this case, Baby turtle-to-woman fight?" "HEY!" Shadow Mario yelled. "I'm not a baby! I'm a freaking teenager!" He yelled. "Suuuure you are." "Oh never mind!" He said. "Time to end you... BEHOLD!"

Shadow Mario jumped back into the pond but for some reason he was floating. "Is he SERIOUSLY reinacting that cutscene?" Pit asked. "Shut up! This is the best part!" Toon Link said. "I made popcorn!" Sonic said. "Booyah!" Toon Link fist pumped as Pit rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, the water below him started shaking violently as it then split into two, as Mecha Bowser 2.0 slowly came up, as Shadow Mario stood on top of the head, as it slowly rose up. "Dramatic effects are awesome!" Toon Link exclaimed. Marisa looked up in awe as Mecha Bowser breathed fire in the air. "BEHOLD! THE MECHA BOWSER 2.0!" Shadow Mario called out as he got in the cockpit and started to take control. "And JUST to make this fight better!" Mecha Bowser looked at the roller coaster, ripped it out and then threw it away. "Rockets will NOT hurt this bad boy THIS time!" He said.

Marisa flew up and was in Mecha Bowser's direct eye contact. "There you are." Shadow Mario said, as he pressed a button as Bullet Bills came flying out and aimed right at Marisa.

Marisa flew out of the way as the Bullet Bulls passed her. "You missed!" "Oh did I?" Shadow Mario smirked as the Bullet Bills turned around and hit Marisa from behind, causing her to blasted away to the Ferris Wheel. "BULLSEYE!" Shadow Mario exclaimed.

Marisa got up and shook her head. "Lucky hit." She muttered as she used Master Spark at Mecha Bowser. "Oh, what does THIS button do?" Shadow Mario asked as he pressed it, as Mecha Bowser formed a shield from his hand as the shield deflected the Master Spark. "DAMN! THANK YOU DAD!"

"What the hell?!" Marisa was in shock but then fired danmaku at Mecha Bowser, but they deflected off of Mecha Bowser's face. "That the best you got?" Shadow Mario asked as Mecha Bowser stepped out of the pond. "Time to destroy you...even if it means destroying THE WHOLE AREA!"

Mecha Bowser aimed at Marisa, as the hand fired Banzai Bills, as Marisa dodged, but the Banzai Bills turned around. "Oh geez!" She said as she hid behind the Pirate Ships, but the Banzai Bills made direct contact and exploding, destroying the ride but Marisa flew up. "I never liked those Pirate ships anyways." Shadow Mario muttered.

Marisa flew up and then fired Master Spark, but Mecha Bowser dodged it and landed on the Yoshi Merry-go Round. Mecha Bowser picked up the damaged Merry-go round and threw it like a Frisbee at Marisa, knocking her down to the seashells. "You know what they say! The bigger they are, the harder and faster they throw things!" Shadow Mario smirked as he walked over to Marisa as Mecha Bowser raised his foot. "Time to end this fight." Shadow Mario smirked.

Mecha Bowser slammed his foot on Marisa and the seashells. "HAHAHAHA! OH YEAH! THAT FELT SO GOOD!" Shadow Mario exclaimed. Suddenly, his foot raised up. "Huh?" He wondered, and then Mecha Bowser began to tilt and land on the back. "OOOF! What the heck just happened?"

Mecha Bowser got up and Shadow Mario saw Marisa...HUGE. "Whoa! How the heck did you get so big?" "A seashell opened up revealing a huge mushroom as I quickly ate it before you smashed your foot into me." "Oh lord, the seashell had a Mega Mushroom in it!" Shadow Mario exclaimed. "Good, this makes this fight more fair." Marisa smirked.

Mecha Bowser ran up and punched Marisa, but Marisa blocked it with her fist and threw Mecha Bowser to the Ferris Wheel, causing the Ferris Wheel to land on Mecha Bowser's head. "Ow..." Shadow Mario muttered, rubbing his head and getting up.

Marisa picked up the Ferris Wheel and slammed it on Mecha Bowser's head, doing major damage as the Ferris Wheel broke into pieces. "Alright, YOU asked for it!" Shadow Mario said, as Mecha Bowser breathed fire at Marisa, as she dodged it and fired danmaku at Mecha Bowser, as he dodged, but tripped over the wrecked Pirate Ship, as it fell into the water.

Shadow Mario tried to make Mecha Bowser get up but it was no use. "Come on, WORK!" Shadow Mario said. Marisa grabbed the mechanical tail and threw Mecha Bowser to the ground, causing it to nearly explode. "OW!" Shadow Mario exclaimed.

"TIME TO END THIS!" Marisa yelled as she grabbed the tail again and spun Mecha Bowser around. "I taught her well." Mario smiled. "What? How come you taught her well?" Pit wondered. "Because I went into Gensokyo one time and gave Marisa a copy of Super Maro 64...therefore, she learned that move. Hey, I play my games!" "Interesting." Pit said.

"SEE YOU LATER!" Marisa let go of the tail, as Mecha Bowser went flying, but then Marisa used Master Spark, and since she was giant, it was even more deadly. Mecha Bowser exploded, sending Shadow Mario flying off. "NOW I KNOW HOW DAD FEEEEEELS!" He screamed.

Marisa smirked as she shrunk back down to normal size and looked around. "Damn, this park is going to be closed for a long time." She said as she noticed the Grand Star flying over to her. "There you are." She smiled as she took the Grand Star and flew off.

Shadow Mario crashed into Bowser's castle, and landed in front of Bowser. "So how'd it go?" Bowser asked. "She...went giant..." Shadow Mario muttered before passing out. "So there was a Mega Mushroom in Pinna Park? Interesting..." Bowser said, rubbing his chin in thought as he pulled the bandana to Jr's neck, changing him back.

Marisa landed and smiled. "That was pretty epic." Sonic said, hi fiving Marisa as Polari went up to them. "We have two new Galaxies. Melty Monster and Clockwork Ruins Galaxy."

* * *

**Breaking News: We HAVE a new item for Smash 4! It's Olimar's ship! ...Only smaller and it's technically a bomb. It goes up in the air and comes down and explodes when you least expect it. I predict that item is going to be broken like the X Bomb item...**


	30. Plant on Fire!

"I'll go to Melty Monster." Nitori said, walking to the Launch Star. "No, I'll go." Cirno said, pushing Nitori aside and going in the Launch Star. "Melty Monster has LAVA in it...and I mean a LOT of lava! Is she CRAZY?!" Pit yelled. "I'll go after her!" Daiyousei exclaimed and flew after her. "This can not end well..." Pit muttered.

"I'll go to Clockwork Ruins." Sakuya said, walking to the Launch Star and flew off.

"Hey, has anyone seen Roxas?" Xion asked and was poked from behind, turning around and seeing Shanghai. "Hey, what's up?" She asked, as Shanghai pointed to the Warp Pipe and then Xion saw Tenshi sighing next to it. "Either Roxas told her off...or I think something ELSE is going on." Sonic chuckled. "Alice and Roxas, I can see the wedding now." Sora said. Xion's eye twitched, giving them a dirty look and walking to the warp pipe with Shanghai following.

Cirno landed and looked at the lava planets in front of her. "I'm strong enough, I won't melt from this heat!" She smirked as Daiyousei landed behind her. "Cirno! Don't do this! Puzzle Plank...or I should say Snowy Plank was okay and a little extreme, but THIS...is suicide! You are an ice fairy, and THAT is lava! Last time I checked, ice doesn't DO well with fire!" "Yeah well you don't see ME melting!" Cirno smirked and flew off, avoiding every single Magmaargh who tried to bite down on her. "CIRNO! WAIT!" Daiyousei yelled, following her and barely avoiding the Magmaarghs. "She's going to get herself killed." She said.

Sakuya landed and looked at the rotating platforms in front of her. "This will be a breeze." She said, throwing a knife at an Octogoomba who was about to spit a rock at her without looking. She jumped on the rotating platforms while taking out the Octogoombas and going into the Launch Star.

Cirno got in the Launch Star and then landed on another Launch Star as a Magmaargh attempted to bite her, but Cirno quickly blasted off to the planet below, as Daiyousei followed her. "THOSE FIRE HIPPOS ARE NO MATCH FOR MY SPEED!" Cirno exclaimed. "Technically, they are called Magmarrghs." FLUDD corrected. "What a dumb name! I like the name Fire Hippos better!" Cirno said, walking around and then jumping over lava. "Why do I even try with this moron?" FLUDD asked as E. Gadd and Aya shrugged. "I...AM NOT...A MORON!" Cirno snapped. "Oh, I think she just referenced something, but I don't know what." Pit thought. "I think it was Portable 2 or something?" Palutena wondered.

Sakuya landed on the planet and looked around, the wall was pushing forward and going back, as she flew out of the planet and noticed a switch on the planet as she pushed it and a cell that trapped a Luma opened up. "Thanks! I was getting bored in there!" The Luma said and then transformed into a Launch Star as Sakuya went in and flew off.

Cirno got to a platform and noticed a Magmaargh sitting there, waiting for her to stand on the platform in front of it. "Oh look, a fire hippo is waiting for some food." She said as she got on the platform in front of it as the Magmaargh went up and bit down on the platform. "NO!" Daiyousei yelled, then saw Cirno on the side, waving. "You worry too much!" She giggled and then flew up to the Launch Star. "One of these days, I'll die of a heart attack from you." Daiyousei muttered and flew after her.

Sakuya landed and noticed rolling millstones rolling down a ramp. "Well, that's interesting." She said as she flew up and over the millstones as she landed behind them and noticed spikes raising from the ground. She waited as the spikes went back down and walked over the spikes and flew up from the spikes poking out of the wall.

Cirno and Daiyousei landed and looked around. "I see no star at all." Cirno said. "I think it must be somewhere on these platforms." Daiyousei said. "I would've thought of that." Cirno said, smiling at Daiyousei and walking on the platforms.

"I'm picking up something from the lava." FLUDD said. "Oh, another fire hippo?" "...I won't even bother but no, it's not that." FLUDD said. "Then what is it?" Cirno asked.

Suddenly, something came out of the lava and looked at Cirno and Daiyousei. "LAVA PIRANHA?!" Mario yelled. "From Lavalava Island?" Yoshi asked. "Yep...and I thought I killed him." "Well, what do we have here? Fresh idiots that decided to quit living!" Lava Piranha smirked. "I AM NOT AN IDIOT! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Cirno snapped. "Yikes..." Sora said. "Whoa, I never saw Cirno snap like that." Marisa said as Cirno used Perfect Freeze at Lava Piranha. "Oh, an ice fairy...perfect!" Lava Piranha smiled as Perfect Freeze hit him. "Doesn't even hurt but thanks for coolin' me down! That lava is HOT." Lava Piranha said as he breathed fire at Cirno and Daiyousei, as they quickly dodged.

Sakuya walked around and noticed the star in the distance. "There it is." She said, but suddenly took out her knife. "I know you're hiding. Show yourself." She said.

The bush near her rustled as Sakuya turned around and a robot appeared from it. "How'd you know?" It asked. "You'd think I'd get the Star that easily without a battle?" Sakuya asked. "Besides, I knew it was too easy, so I knew somebody was going to attack me the second I grabbed that star." "Smart girl."

"Subject confirmed to be Flash Man." FLUDD said. "Flash Man, I KNEW he looked familiar." Sonic said. "Oh yeah, you did a crossover comic thing with Mega Man." Pit said. "Duh, how could I forget? ...It just took me a bit to remember his face."

Sakuya threw knives at Flash Man, but Flash Man disappeared right in front of Sakuya. "Huh?" Flash Man appeared behind Sakuya and kicked her a few feet, but Sakuya quickly caught her balance and looked at Flash Man. "So you can stop time?" "Yep." Flash Man said, as Sakuya threw knives at Flash Man, but he quickly dodged and ran over to Sakuya and punched her, but she dodged. "He's a little trickier than Young Xehanort, but I won't let him stop me." Sakuya thought to herself.

Lava Piranha breathed fire at Cirno but she dodged as she launched icicle spears at Lava Piranha as Daiyousei fired danmaku at Lava Piranha.

Lava Piranha launched a huge lava wave at the girls, as they quickly flew up and fired danmaku at Lava Piranha, but he dived into the lava and came back up, taking Daiyousei in his hand. "I could use a healthy snack." Lava Piranha smirked. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY BEST FRIEND!" Cirno yelled as she held an icicle and flew over to him, but Lava Piranha flicked her away as she landed on the same platform she was previously on. "I have no time for idiots." Lava Piranha said as he looked at Daiyousei. "I'll destroy you and save my best friend, even if it means taking my own life." Cirno said as she grabbed the spear and went over to Lava Piranha. "DON'T DO IT CIRNO!" Daiyousei yelled. "I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU, EVEN IF IT MEANS I'M AN IDIOT!" Cirno yelled, but Lava Piranha slapped her away.

Cirno got up, wiping blood from her nose and glared at Lava Piranha. "Wow, this idiot sure knows how to keep going. I'm impressed!" Lava Piranha said as Cirno did the same tactic as she tried to throw the spear at Lava Piranha's vine...neck thing but Lava Piranha did the same thing again. "Please stop...I can't bear to see you hurt like this." Daiyousei said, tears falling from her eyes.

Sakuya stopped time and threw knives all around and resumed time, causing Flash Man to dodge but some knives impaled him. "Ah...a user that can stop time too, huh? Well this will be interesting." He said as he took the knives out and threw them back at Sakuya but she dodged, ran over to Flash Man and punched him, but he blocked her fist and threw her to the ground, but Sakuya sweep kicked him and raised a knife in the air. Flash Man rolled out of the way and kicked Sakuya behind the knee, and took her knife, raising it up in the air. "Any last words?" Flash Man asked. "Yes..." Sakuya said, kicking him in the chest, taking the knife and stabbing him in the chest. "I don't go down easily."

Flash Man fell on his knees, a faint glow started to happen around him. "You were a good opponent." He said, smiling at her. "You too...will I ever see you again?" Sakuya asked. "I doubt it...but you'll never know." He said, as he glowed brightly and exploded. Sakuya looked at the remains of Flash Man and turned around, flying up to grab the Star.

Cirno was on her knees, breathing heavily and looking at Lava Piranha, Daiyousei looking at Cirno with tears falling. "You took quite a beating and yet you still want to come at me with that spear of yours? You actually impress me!" Lava Piranha admitted. "But this was your final hour." He said, charging up his flame attack. "Farewell." He breathed fire at Cirno.

Suddenly, water shot right at the fire attack as the fire faded from the water. "What the heck was that about?" Lava Piranha wondered as Cirno opened her eyes.

"That was too close." Said a voice as Cirno turned around and saw Nitori behind her, with FLUDD on her back. "Never go into a battle blindly and unprepared." FLUDD told her. "Yo! That was SO not cool!" Lava Piranha said. "Cirno, I have an idea." Nitori said as she whispered in her ear.

"TAKE THIS!" Lava Piranha yelled, as he breathed fire at both of them, but FLUDD shot out water, as Nitori manipulated the water to make it bigger, as it went through the fire and made Lava Piranha all wet. "Oh you suck!" He said as Cirno pulled the arm away and grabbed Daiyousei out of there. "Thanks." Daiyousei said. "Hey fire plant! Get a load of this!" "She referenced one of those lines from Eggman, didn't she?" Pit asked. "Well, at least she said it once." Sonic said. "PERFECT FREEZE!" Cirno yelled as Lava Piranha became frozen solid.

Nitori quickly pulled out a hammer and flew over to Lava Piranha and hammered him, as he shattered from the hammer. "And good riddance!" Cirno exclaimed, taking the star. "Shall we head back?" Nitori asked. "Yep." Cirno said as they all flew off together.

* * *

**Portable 2? Sorry Palutena, but that is WRONG. See if you guys can guess what the CORRECT reference is.**


	31. Toon Link and the Giant Spider Thing!

**To Ziden115: It's like Falcon read this chapter and said "I am Captain Falcon and I APPROVE of this chapter!"**

* * *

"So how's the little one doing?" Ganondorf asked, looking at Jr. "He's survived worse." Bowser said. "This is nothing." "Ah." "So how is it going with the latest revivals?" Bowser asked. "Well, you might want to come see this." Ganondorf said, as he walked while Bowser followed.

"Take a look at these two bad boys." Ganondorf said, pointing. "Cool...what are they?" "From the information I'm gathering, that spider thing is Gohma." Kamek said. "Ah, I remember Toon Link mentioning Gohma to Mega Man when I was walking by." Bowser muttered. "And the other one?" "Well, this one was a bit tricky to revive...and it's a Heartless. It wasn't easy reviving Kurt Zisa though." Ganondorf said. "Another Heartless? Then who is this creepy fella?" "I believe the name is Phantom...but I'm not so sure."

Phantom made a portal of his own and flew in. "Oh, so he's going to Clockwork Galaxy?" Kamek thought. "I'll take Gohma to Melty Monster." Ganondorf said, as he made a portal and tried to carry Gohma...but he was REALLY heavy. "Hey, I could use a hand here!" Ganondorf exclaimed as a few Hammer Bros, Shy Guys and Paratroopas helped Ganondorf.

"Why do I have this gut feeling something is going on?" Toon Link wondered and then looked at Melty Monster. "I'll be right back." He said as he went into the Launch Star and flew off.

"I sense...darkness." Xion said, dragging Roxas out of the warp pipe...who had kiss marks all over his face. "Hang on, i'll wash that off." Nitori said, as FLUDD sprayed water as Nitori moved it, as the water hit Roxas, wiping all the kiss marks off. "Thanks." Roxas said. "That girl would NOT leave me alone."

"Wait, did you say you sensed darkness?" Sora asked. "I sorta picked it up from Riku since you were gone. He trained me so I could sense the darkness like him." "You just did it for some alone time with Riku." Sora teased, gently nudging her. "N-No I didn't!" Xion said. "Defending yourself quickly and you're blushing. SOMEONE is in love!" Sonic said. "You're not helping, Sonic!" She exclaimed, as Sonic chuckled.

"So you're sure you're feeling something at Clockwork?" Roxas asked. "Yes." Xion nodded and went in the Launch Star. "I'll go with you!" Roxas said as he went in, then Sora followed. "I'll go with...it's too boring just sitting here doing nothing." Sonic said as he followed. "I have a feeling I should go with them." Sakuya thought to herself.

Toon Link landed and looked at a planet in front of him...which was a volcano. "Time to go check out what's bothering me this time." He said as he launched to the volcano planet.

"Easy does it..." Ganondorf said as they all pushed Gohma into the lava, as some of the lava splashed, one drop managed to land on one of the Hammer Bro's arm. "HOT HOT HOT!" He yelled, as the drop disappeared...and left a major burn. "I need some ice." He muttered.

Toon Link landed and looked at them in shock. "GANONDORF?!" He yelled. "Well look who it is." Ganondorf said, as Toon Link pulled out his sword. "I have no time for battling you." Ganondorf said as he went into the same portal he went in, as Bowser's minions followed, then the portal closed. "What is that asshole doing here? I thought my adult non-cartoony self killed him again!" "It's Nintendo logic, don't question it." Pit told him.

Gohma popped out of the lava and glared at Toon Link. "Oh my god, HIM AGAIN?!" Toon Link yelled and then glared at Gohma. "Bring it on!"

Xion and the others landed and looked around. "You sure you're not going crazy?" Sonic asked. "No...i'm not." Xion replied, cautiously taking out her Kingdom Key.

Suddenly, Roxas shivered and put his arms around him. "Anyone else a little chilled?" "I'm fine." Sonic said, and then a shadow appeared above them. "Huh?" Sora wondered and then looked up. "Oh no..." He said as the other three looked up. "Heartless confirmed to be Phantom. He takes souls away once their time is up. They come back if he is killed." FLUDD explained.

Phantom snapped his fingers as a clock was immediately carved from the wall behind him, the numbers went on fire and Phantom's first choice was Roxas. "He has chosen Roxas as his first choice." FLUDD said, and then was turned into a music player. "Again?" He asked. "Just turning the music on." Pit said. "Night of Fate...no...ah! Destiny's Force!" Pit pressed play and then fist bumped Palutena.

"Strangely, that's fitting for THIS." Toon Link said, dodging the attacks. "Come on, gotta do something...the dragon's not here right now." He muttered and then pulled out a bomb. "Here goes nothing." He thought and then threw it, as Gohma caught it and threw it away, exploding from behind. "Well THAT failed." He said and then noticed something dangling from the ceiling. "Huh?" He wondered and then shot his hook shot above Gohma.

Toon Link swung on it and then landed on a platform in front of him, as part of the ceiling came down on top of Gohma. "Seriously, what did I just grab?"

"Seriously, how did you get your TAIL stuck in it?" Red asked his Charizard as Charizard shrugged. "Sheesh, I go traveling the galaxy and you had to put your TAIL in that freakin hole?" He wondered. "Well, at least this is somewhat better than that kid and his love of shorts..."

"Looks familiar..." Toon Link wondered and then shrugged, as he rolled out of the way of Gohma's attack.

Sora used Blizzaga on Phantom as Sonic spin dashed on Phantom's head. "We gotta do something about that clock!" Sonic exclaimed. Suddenly, the clock stopped as they all looked at the clock, then Sakuya appeared in front of it. "I'll take care of it, just take on the Phantom!" Sakuya said, as they all nodded as Roxas used Sonic Blade with both of his Keyblades.

Xion used Thundaga, then Sonic jumped and kicked Phantom in the face...that is...if he HAS a face. Roxas used Firaga and then slashed Phantom.

Phantom grabbed Roxas and threw him over to Sora, but Sonic grabbed Roxas and spin dashed into Phantom. Phantom then used a homing fire attack on Sonic, but Sonic ran behind Phantom as the fire collided into Phantom. "Too slow!" Sonic said and then kicked his back.

Toon Link grabbed Charizard's tail again and threw a bomb down at Gohma. "Bombs away!" He exclaimed and then landed on another platform, causing another part of the ceiling to crash on Gohma.

Charizard looked behind him in confusion as Ivysaur tried to use Vine Whip to try to free Charizard but no good, even Squirtle was pulling on Ivysaur to try to get Charizard out of there, while Red was pushing him. "Geez, I never knew you were THIS heavy!" Red muttered.

Toon Link threw more bombs at Gohma, causing his armor to get more cracked. "Ha! And I thought Ganondorf would've powered him up."

Sakuya stopped the clock as Roxas used Zantetsuken, and then Sonic spin dashed into him. Phantom went over and tried to attack Sakuya, but was pulled back by Sora's Magnega. "Where do you think YOU'RE going?" Sora asked as Xion and Roxas both used Thundaga at the same time.

Sakuya threw knives at Phantom, as Sora used Strike Raid. Xion used Aerial Slam on him while Sonic slammed into him with a homing attack. "Shall we finish him off?" Roxas asked. "Oh yes." Xion said.

Sonic began the finisher by spin dashing into Phantom, blowing him over to Sora, as he used Aerial Slam, but when he was up in the air, Sonic spin dashed into him again, then Roxas jumped and used Ars Arcanum in the air, and then kicked Phantom down, as Sakuya threw knives at him. Once Phantom was near the ground, Xion used Zantetsuken and was right behind Phantom, causing Phantom to explode with light and disappeared forever. "THAT...was an awesome Limit!" Pit exclaimed as Sora took the star and the five flew off back to the faceship.

"Keep the music on, I'm still taking on Gohma!" Toon Link said. "I wasn't planning on turning it off yet." Pit said.

Toon Link grabbed Charizard's tail again and then landed on the platform, as most of the ceiling landed on Gohma, breaking his armor.

Charizard finally broke free and smiled, as Red examined his tail. "What's with these scratch marks?" He thought and then shrugged it off, as he took Squirtle and Ivysaur back in their Pokeballs as he got on Charizard's back. "Alright, let's go somewhere else!" Red said as Charizard nodded and flew off.

"Oh, where's your precious armor now?" Toon Link taunted as he jumped down and slashed the eye, as he used the hookshot to grab a platform and swung to the ground safely and not landing in the lava.

Gohma roared in pain and then fell back in the lava, dead. "And good riddance...again!" Toon Link said as he took the star and flew back.

Polari went up to them as Toon Link landed and Pit changing FLUDD back. "We have two new galaxies, Throwback and Battle Belt." He said.

* * *

**I am one sad panda... The Western Black Rhino has just been declared...extinct.**


	32. Ugly Frog, Mechs, and a Monkey Thing?

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: For Slimy Spring Galaxy, not sure yet.**

* * *

"I'll go to Throwback Galaxy." Yuuka said, walking to the Launch Star. "Can I come with you?" Suika asked. "Sure...I guess?" Yuuka said as they went in together.

"I'll go to Battle Belt...I haven't been to a galaxy yet." Eirin said, walking to it. "What about Battlerock?" Sonic asked. "Well...that didn't count." Eirin said, and walked to the Launch Star. "I feel like I should come with you." Pit said as he walked to the Launch Star with Eirin.

Yuuka and Suika landed at Throwback Galaxy and looked around. "Hey, that's not Throwback Galaxy, that's Whomp's Fortress!" Palutena exclaimed. "I THOUGHT it looked familiar!" Mario said. "Well, let's just go forward then." Yuuka said as Suika nodded.

"Hey!" said a voice as they turned to see a red Bob-omb near them. "Can you go check the top? The Whomp King is...well...back." "That doesn't surprise me..." Mario muttered. "I wouldn't be surprised if King Bob-omb came back too." "To the top?" Yuuka asked. "Yes! To the top!" The Bob-omb Buddy said. "Alright, let's go." Suika said as they flew up to the top. "Oh...they can fly? Then what's the point of this cannon?" The Bob-omb Buddy asked sadly.

Eirin and Pit landed as they looked around. "Hmm...sorta dark around here." Pit said, then turned to see a hand. "Was that hand just there a minute ago?" He wondered, as another hand appeared and then a monkey head appeared. "What the hell is that?" Pit asked. "Subject identified as Andross." FLUDD said. "Whoa, TIME OUT..." Pit said. "I thought Andross was this white masked thing...I mean, he DID appear when I was taking on the Ice Climbers..." "That could've been his ship or something." Palutena said.

"Oh look, an angel...I think you'll make some good target practice for when I take revenge on Star Fox!" Andross said. "Palutena, I could use the power of Flight." Pit said. "On it!" Palutena said as Pit flew up as he took out his Phosphora Bow. "I'll take you on." He said, aiming at Andross.

Eirin looked around and noticed an Egg shaped man walking around a planet. "Who's that?" She wondered as she flew off to take a look.

Suika picked up the Whomp and slammed him on the ground, completely destroying him. "So much for the king." Yuuka said, but then a door opened underneath. "Where does this go?" Suika wondered as they both jumped down.

When they both landed, the Whomp King landed down in front of him. "Think that's him?" Suika asked. "Well, I see a crown...so yes." Yuuka said.

"It makes me so MAD!" The Whomp King started. "I'll take care of this." Suika said, casually walking to him. "We build your houses, your castles, we pave your roads, and STILL you walk all over us!" Whomp King said, but then Suika picked him up. "I HATE PEOPLE WHO MONOLOGUE!" Suika yelled. "W-wait a minute!" Whomp King said, but Suika slammed him on the ground, making a shockwave powerful enough to make Yuuka fall! Suika looked at Whomp King, who was destroyed.

"Too easy." Suika said, but suddenly was launched a few feet away. "Suika!" Yuuka exclaimed, but Suika was unconscious. Yuuka turned around to see whoever did that. "Thought the brick would NEVER shut up." "Who are you?" Yuuka asked. "Who am I? WHO AM I?" The being chuckled. "I am the great Wart!" "That...sounds familiar." Mario thought. "And who are you?" "I am Yuuka Kazami." She said, putting her umbrella away. "Your worst nightmare." "Good, I love a challenge." Wart said, smirking.

"Excuse me." Eirin said as the man turned around. "Who are you?" "What the hell is Eggman doing here?" Sonic wondered. "I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or as a certain hedgehog calls me, Eggman." "Oh, cool." Eirin said, and then punched him. "What the heck was that for?" "I'm friends with that hedgehog." Eirin said. "A friend of Sonic is an enemy to me." Eggman said. "Lucky for me, I just got done remodeling the Egg Hawk." "The first boss from Sonic Heroes? Wow..." Palutena said. "Pfft, Knuckles destroyed that thing in no time flat." Sonic said.

Eggman jumped in and then the Egg Hawk immediately fired at her, but Eirin dodged and fired danmaku at the Egg Hawk, as Eggman locked on to Eirin. "Take this!" He said, as the Egg Hawk fired a laser right at Eirin, but she avoided and brought out her bow. "How about this?" She smirked and fired the arrow, as it went through the Egg Hawk, causing it to explode.

"Why you little..." Eggman muttered and then flew off, as Eirin followed.

Wart ran over and attempted to punch Yuuka, but she blocked it and kicked him back, as some flowers appeared behind her. "You think that little kick will stop me?" Wart asked, and then brought out some kind of missile launcher. "I should've done this at Subcon YEARS ago!" Wart said and then fired a missile, but Yuuka used her flowers as a shield, and then threw an eggplant at Wart. "Flowers as a shield? Well that's ne-" The eggplant got in his mouth. "Yuck! What the heck was that?" "Never heard of an eggplant?" Yuuka asked. "Damnit, she discovered my weakness..." Wart thought to himself as Yuuka fired danmaku at him.

Andross tried to punch Pit, but he quickly dodged and fired arrows at his eyes, and then his hands. "You are one troublesome angel!" Andross said, trying to punch him. "I'm just too quick for you!" Pit smirked. "Um, Pit?" Palutena asked. "Yes?" "Would you mind hurrying it up? The Power of flight is almost out." "I'll make this quick." Pit said.

Eggman got in his next machine and smirked. "BEHOLD! THE EGG WALKER!" "Tails told me that fight was a little annoying." Sonic said. Eggman fired at Eirin, but she quickly dodged and flew over to the weakspots on the legs. "Oh no you don't!" Eggman exclaimed. "Get a load of this!" He annoyingly repeated. "Oh...now I see why Tails thought it was annoying." Sonic said.

Eirin was really annoyed and shot an arrow right below Eggman, almost hitting him! "HEY! YOU ALMOST HIT ME!" Eggman yelled, and then noticed the Egg Walker was going to explode. "CURSE YOU!" Eggman exclaimed and then went off to his other mech.

Yuuka ran to Wart, and then punched him, and then stuffed a carrot in his mouth. "Yuck! That is disgusting!" Wart exclaimed. "It's good for you." Yuuka smiled, then turned into a sadistic smile as she used an uppercut on him.

Palutena fell on one knee, as Pit landed on his back. "Ow!" He muttered. "What's wrong?" Pit asked. "I think I used a little too much power there...and the power of flight ran out." "Oh crap!" Pit's eyes widened as Andross raised his fist in the air. "Farewell, angel." He smirked.

Suddenly, something pushed him out of the way as Andross slammed his fist on the planet, as he raised his fist. "What?!" Andross was in shock.

"Huh?" Pit looked and saw another angel next to him. "Pittoo!" Pit exclaimed. "I told you, I HATE that name." Dark Pit said as he pulled out his Palutena Bow and flew up to Andross. "You're dealing with ME now." He said. "Very well." Andross said.

Eggman got in his next mech, which was the Egg Wyvern. "You call that a good mech?" Sonic asked, rolling his eyes. The Egg Wyvern charged at Eirin, but she dodged and fired danmaku at it, as the Egg Wyvern swerved. "Ha! You can't even try to hit it!" Eggman exclaimed and then charged right at her...then Eirin fired another arrow, which caused it to explode, but Eggman flew up from his Eggmobile. "No wonder I had such a difficult time with Sonic that year..." He muttered as he flew off, causing Eirin to follow.

Wart pulled out a Bullet Bill launcher and fired Bullet Bills, but Yuuka flew up, as the Bullet Bills followed her. She dropped some cabbage at Wart, and he ate it. "I need to stop opening my mouth when I attack." Wart muttered as Yuuka landed in front of him. "COME AND GET ME!" Yuuka said, as the Bullet Bills went to her. Yuuka smirked and flew up, as the Bullet Bills hit Wart, causing him to cough out smoke and blink a few times. "I'm starting to wonder if she's sadistic..." He wondered.

Dark Pit fired at Andross and his hands, as both of his hands exploded after a minute. "NO!" Andross exclaimed as Dark Pit smirked and aimed at the eyes. "See you later." He said, pulling out the Atlas Club, charging it and then hit Andross with it, causing him to be sent away. "I'LL BE BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Andross exclaimed and then disappeared. "And good riddance."

Eggman got in his next mech...the Egg Emporer. "Time to meet your maker." He said, as he slashed in the air, sending beams right at Eirin, as she dodged and followed him. "Take this!" He said, repeating it over and over again. "Yeah, we heard you the first time!" Sonic exclaimed. Egg Emporer was far enough and pointed his spear at Eirin. "CHARGE!" Eirin quickly punched the center of of the Egg Emporer, knocking it down as Eirin pointed an arrow at the center, and then fired the arrow, but Eggman got out and flew off. "I hate that nurse." He muttered and then went off to his next mech.

"Need some help?" Dark Pit asked Eirin, holding Pit. "I'm fine, you guys go on to that last planet, I'll deal with Egghead." She said. "Alright." Dark Pit nodded and flew off with Pit.

Wart ran over to Yuuka, but Yuuka sweep kicked him and held a tomato. "Open wide." She smirked. "No!" Wart said, but Yuuka forced his mouth open and shoved the tomato in his mouth.

Wart got up and started coughing violently. "This can't be...foiled by a girl!" He exclaimed, coughing. "And goodbye!" Yuuka said, holding her Umbrella like a golf club. "FORE!" She yelled and slammed her umbrella unto him, as he was launched to a black hole. "Hole in one." She smirked as a star appeared in front of her.

Suika got up and rubbed her head. "Ow...what the heck just happened?" She asked. "Don't worry, he's gone now." Yuuka said, helping her up. "Who's gone now?" Suika asked. "A frog." "A frog? I must've hit my head a little hard." She said as they flew off.

Eggman smirked and looked at Eirin. "You might have destroyed my mechs, but now, can you face against...THIS?" Eggman asked, pointing...as it was the Nega Wisp Armor. "Why do I have this feeling he kidnapped the wisps again...or should I say wispnapped? Heheh...I crack myself up." Sonic said, smiling. "Does he always talk to himself?" Toon Link asked. "Sometimes." Mario replied.

Eggman activated the Nega Wisp Armor and got inside it. "Let's see how you can deal with THIS!" He exclaimed, as Eirin got ready.

Nega Wisp Armor fired lasers at Eirin, as she gracefully dodged them as she flew over, kicking the hand, the body, the head and then Eggman. She then fired an arrow, which blasted it away a little, as a Cyan wisp and Yellow Wisp was freed and went to Eirin. "I called it!" Sonic said.

Dark Pit landed as Pit got off of Dark Pit as they looked around. "I'm sensing something, but I don't know what it is." Dark Pit said. "So, you came." Said a voice as they turned to see a robot in front of them. "You look familiar." Pit said. "Who are you?" Dark Pit asked. "Who am I? The name is Airman...and I am UNBEATABLE!" He exclaimed. "Unbeatable? What an ego." Dark Pit said. "We'll take you on." Pit said. "You can stop me? Very well." Airman said. "Time to destroy you two!" "Palutena, turn the music on!" Pit said. "Got it!" Palutena said, turning FLUDD into a music player. "Kid Icarus: Uprising boss battle theme, right?" Palutena asked. "Yes." Pit said as Palutena played it. "I love that theme." Dark Pit said as they turned to Airman.

"Let's see how you can handle THIS!" Eggman said, shooting cubes in the air as Eirin looked up. "Tetris, really?" Eirin asked. "What, it's a small round planet!" Eggman said as Eirin easily dodged it and did the same thing to Nega Wisp Armor, as a pink and orange wisp joined her. "Laser, Drill, Spikes and Rocket! Just a couple more!" Sonic exclaimed.

"EAT WIND!" Airman said, as he turned on his fan, blowing Pit and Dark Pit a few feet. "You think wind is going to stop us?" Pit asked, aiming his Phosphora bow at him and firing, but the bow didn't make it through, in fact, it went back and hit Pit on the shoulder. "Ow! Now I know how the Centurions felt when I was training with them." "Why'd you shoot at them?" Dark Pit asked. "So they can be better at dodging, I dunno why Palutena didn't get Viridi to train 'em." "Oh well." Dark Pit said as he ran over to Airman and tried to hit him with his Atlas Club, but Airman wouldn't let him get close. "No matter how much you try, you can't even hit me!" Airman said.

Suddenly, something went under Airman, causing him to fall on his back. "OW!" He said. "Who are you?" Dark Pit asked. "Are you out of your mind? That's Mega Man!" Pit said, as Mega Man got up and smiled. "Sup." He said as he turned around. "Mega Man...how dare you ruin my fun!" Airman said. "Yeah whatever." Mega Man said.

"HAVE SOME SPIKES!" Eggman yelled as he launched spikes at Eirin, as she quickly dodged them and did the same thing, as a green and blue wisp joined Eirin. "Hover and Cube, this is going to get EPIC!" Sonic said.

Mega Man threw his Metal Blades at Airman, as he tried to blow them away, but failed, as they hit Airman. "Everyone knows you can't blow away metal!" Mega Man said as he used a spin kick at Airman, knocking him down. "Thank you, Topman." He smiled and looked at them. "What are you waiting for? Finish him!" Mega Man said. "Oh right!" Dark Pit said as he slammed the Atlas Club on Airman. "NOOOOOOO!" Airman yelled as he exploded. "And good riddance." He said. "Shouldn't a star be here by now?" Pit wondered.

A purple wisp appeared next to Eirin after Eggman combining laser and cube. "Frenzy!" Sonic exclaimed. "He's excited, isn't he?" Roxas asked. "Gee, ya think?" Sora said.

"You...YOU CURSED NURSE!" Eggman yelled. Eirin looked at the wisps. "Ready to finish him off?" She asked as they all nodded. The Cyan wisp went first, then the yellow, then lastly the Purple wisp. Eirin jumped up and fired an arrow, as the wisps powered it up and the arrow turned into a very powerful huge arrow as it Nega Wisp armor, as it explode and Eggman went flying. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" Eggman blasted away. The wisps looked at Eirin and flew off back to Planet Wisp.

"That was amazing." Mega Man said as Eirin landed. "Yep." Pit said, and then a star appeared in front of them. "There it is!" Pit said and took it. "Let's go!" He said as Dark Pit picked him up and flew off while Eirin carried Mega Man. "I can teleport...but this works too, I guess." He said.

Eggman crashed into Bowser's castle and landed in front of Ganondorf. "Sonic?" Ganondorf asked. "No...it was a nurse." Eggman said. "That's why I don't trust nurses." Bowser said.

"Yo, buddy!" Sonic said. "Hey Sonic!" Mega Man said as they both hi fived then Polari went up to them. "We got two new galaxies. Flash Black and Slimy Spring Galaxy." Polari said.

* * *

**This WOULD'VE been up last night...IF THOR DIDN'T HAPPEN TO SNEAK UP ON ME AT THE THEATER! CURSE YOU MARVEEEEEEEEL!**

**This just in: Marth has been confirmed for Smash 4!**


	33. The Return of the Mask

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: It's possible that Marth will still talk in Japanese. I'd be surprised if he didn't. And since there's a low chance of Ike returning, i'm guess Chrom will be in it.**

* * *

"I'll go to Flash Black." Youmu said as she walked over to the Launch Star. "You coming Luigi?" "Whoa whoa whoa! Why are you bringing ME into this?" "Because you're a good travelling buddy." "Alright, but if I bump into any ghosts, I'm blaming you!" "According to my data, there are no ghosts in Flash Black Galaxy, not even Heartless." FLUDD said. "Heart...what now?" Mega Man asked. "Long story." Sonic said.

"I'll go to Slimy Spring." Nitori said. "I'll go with you, something is bugging me." Toon Link said. "Okay then." "How come something is bugging Toon Link?" Dark Pit wondered. "When something bugs him, it's usually a boss from his past." Pit explained. "Ah."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Nitori said as she gave Dark Pit and Mega Man ear pieces. "Thanks?" Dark Pit said, and put it on. "So we can communicate if we're at a galaxy doing a mission like what Youmu and Luigi are doing." Marisa explained. "Oh that makes sense." Dark Pit said as Nitori and Toon Link blasted off.

Youmu and Luigi landed and they looked around. "If only there was some light." Luigi said, and then the galaxy flashed for one second, revealing the ground. "Oh, that was quick." Luigi said. "Anyone got some light over there?" He asked. "Nope, sorry." Rosalina said. "Nope." Sora said. "Hang on, I wonder if there's a flash light." Aya said as she went in the Warp Pipe.

Nitori and Toon Link landed as they walked around. "Hey, would you look at that...a slide!" Nitori said. "Huh? Oh that's cool." Toon Link said as Nitori slid down. "Hey wait up!" He exclaimed and followed her. Nitori landed in the water and swam up. "Sweet! That was fun!" She then looked up to hear Toon Link screaming and then he landed in the water...but he accidentally did a belly flop. "Ouch." Xion winced in pain. Aya came out of the Warp pipe and noticed. "Oh come on! I could've taken a picture of that!" She exclaimed. "I'm okay..." Toon Link muttered.

"Was there a flash light?" E. Gadd asked. "Yep!" Aya said. "Good, I just got done making this teleporter." E. Gadd said. "We're sending the flash light to you!" E. Gadd told them. "Okay!" Youmu said as Aya put the flashlight on the teleporter as it teleported. "It teleported!" E. Gadd said.

"I don't see it." Luigi said, and then something landed on his head. "OW!" He exclaimed as Youmu took it. "Wow, from such a long height too." "I'm amazed he didn't receive brain damage." Yoshi said. "It'd be funny if it did." Mario said, smiling. "Oh very funny, Mario." Luigi muttered as Youmu gave the flashlight to Luigi as he turned it on. "Now we're good!"

"You okay?" Nitori asked, helping him up. "Yeah." He said. "I meant to land on my feet but at THAT angle, I couldn't catch myself." "Is she manipulating water, or am I seeing things?" Mega Man asked. "Manipulating water." Sonic replied. "Where was she when I had to deal with Splash Woman? I would've had an easier time dodging the spikes." He muttered.

Nitori and Toon Link both dived in the water, and Nitori made it possible for Toon Link to breathe. "Where would you be without me?" Nitori smiled. "Drowning." Toon Link said.

"Okay, so I guess the only way is up." Luigi said. "Time for my jumping skills to go into action!" He smiled and jumped his way up, as Youmu just shrugged and flew up.

When Luigi was gone to the top, he was panting like crazy. "Man, I was not expecting that many wall jumps." He said. "Oh hello." Youmu said, sitting down next to the Launch Star and looking at one of her katanas. "Why didn't you let me fly with you?" He asked, catching his breath. "Because you were wanting to use your jumping abilities." Youmu said, getting up. "Well, let's just go." She said as they both flew off.

"Hey, is that a Launch Star up ahead?" Toon Link asked. "Yeah! It is!" Nitori said, and then noticed sea urchins were rolling down towards them. "I got this." Toon Link said and took out his sword. "You sure don't want to stand on the ground to fight?" "I'll try fighting while swimming! How hard can it be?" He asked.

One minute later... Toon Link was already exhausted and he only took out two! "Okay...maybe it's a little hard." He said. "Way to go, you took out a couple instead of all of them." "Hey, at least the water is cooling me off." Toon Link said. "Yeah." Nitori smiled as they swam up to the Launch Star.

Luigi shined his flashlight and then shivered. "Youmu?" "Yeah?" "You feeling a little cold?" "Well no, why?" "Because something just breathed down my neck!" Luigi said, as Youmu turned around. "It's nothing." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You're just imagining things." She noticed something out of the corner of her eye. "Look out!" She exclaimed and got in front of Luigi, pulling out one of her katanas and blocking whatever it was as it landed next to Luigi. "A Ninja star?" Luigi wondered. "Technically, they are called shurikens." FLUDD said. "Wait, I recognize that shuriken." Mega Man said.

"Well, looks like someone is really good at blocking." Said a voice and something appeared in front of them. "Shadow Man." Mega Man said. "I'm picking something up that is behind Luigi...and it is powerful." FLUDD said.

Luigi turned around and saw something huge in front of him...and it was RED. "Subject confirmed to be Dark Man." "More like Red Man." Pit said. "Honestly, Red Man sounds stupid." Dark Pit muttered.

"So you'll take Dark Man?" Youmu asked, taking out her other blade. "Like I have a choice?" He said, then he had an idea. "Wait JUST a moment!" He smirked and then pulled something out...a black mask. "Wait, I thought he burned that!" Mario said. "What good does that do?" Youmu asked. "You'll find out." He smirked and put it on.

Suddenly, Luigi's clothes changed, including his hat. "It makes me more brave." He said. "So who are you in THAT form?" Youmu asked as he looked at Youmu. "Mr. L." He said. "Well, I'm glad he's not possessed like what Dimentio did to him." Mario said. "Just be glad we destroyed him in Battlerock." Mr. L said, looking at Dark Man. "Bring it, red robot!" He exclaimed.

"Is it me, or did Luigi's voice change?" Nitori wondered. "Mr. L." Mr. L corrected. "Right...Mr. L." Nitori said. "He sounds more...badass." Toon Link said as they were coming up to the surface. "He sounds...hot." Alice said. "Oh thank GOD, I'm glad Alice is done with me." Roxas sighed "Which means..." Tenshi looked at Roxas, smirking. "NO WAIT!" Roxas said, but Tenshi tackled him and started kissing him, as Xion facepalmed at this.

Nitori and Toon Link came up to the surface. "Something is still bugging me, and yet we haven't encountered any bosses yet." Toon Link said.

Suddenly, two green blobs appeared in front of them. "Oh no, not that giant Chu Chu!" Toon Link exclaimed, then looked at the other blob. "Hey FLUDD?" "Subject is Green Devil." FLUDD said. "Thanks." "You take that giant Chu Chu thing while I take on Green Devil." Nitori said. "Alright then." Toon Link nodded and took out his sword. "Let's do this."

Youmu ran over to Shadow Man and slashed him, but he dodged and threw shurikens at her, as she blocked them and slashed him, but Shadow Man matrix dodged it and sweep kicked her. Youmu kicked his leg and then proceeded to slash him. Shadow Man countered by kicking her in the chest and threw a shuriken at her.

Mr. L jumped on top of Dark Man, as he attempted to shoot Mr. L. "Your aim is so bad, consider training." He said and then punched his face. Dark Man grabbed him and threw him forward, but he landed on his feet and ran to him. "You think throwing will stop me?" He jumped up and kicked his head.

Toon Link ran over and slashed the giant Chu Chu, as it swung it's head to hit Toon Link but he rolled out of the way and slashed the head. "Easy as I remember it." He said.

Nitori fired danmaku at Green Devil, as Green Devil tried to punch her, but Nitori dodged and fired at the eye. "What a strange weakspot." She thought but fired more danmaku at it.

Shadow Man kicked Youmu down as she dropped one of her katanas. "Hey..." He picked it up and pointed it at Youmu. "Forget those shurikens, I'll take you on with this!" He said. "Fine by me." Youmu said. Shadow Man lunged at Youmu, but she blocked it and countered, then she slashed him, but he blocked it and countered as well. "They're both good." Dark Pit said.

Dark Man tried to hit Mr. L but he kept dodging and then kicked him in the chest. "Like I said, consider training and come back to me." He said and then punched him one more time, causing him to fall, as he walked away to watch Youmu fight Shadow Man as Dark Man exploded behind him.

The giant Chu Chu fell on its head, as Toon Link went all out on the head. "TAKE THIS!" Toon Link yelled as he jumped in the air and stabbed the Chu Chu, as it disappeared. "Good riddance...again!" He smiled.

Nitori fired more danmaku at Green Devil, and then Green Devil exploded as he didn't do that much. "THAT...was a boss?" Nitori wondered as Toon Link shrugged. "I question that myself." Mega Man said as Nitori took the star.

Youmu and Shadow Man clashed as they looked at each other. "You're pretty good with that sword." Youmu said. "So are you." Shadow Man said, as they both tried to push each other. Suddenly, Shadow Man headbutted Youmu, as she held her head in pain as Shadow Man raised the sword in the air. "See you later." He smirked, but Youmu kicked him in the chest, grabbed her other sword and slashed through Shadow Man, causing him to yell in pain and fell on one knee.

Youmu turned around as she and Mr. L looked at him. "I guess I found my rival." Shadow Man said and exploded. "Well, shall we head back?" Mr. L asked as Youmu took the star. "Yeah."

Youmu and Mr. L both landed as Polari went up to them. "We have found the Grand Star." Polari said. "Aren't you gonna take that off?" Mario asked. "Huh? Oh." Mr. L took the mask off, turning back into Luigi. "That felt good." He said, putting the mask in his pocket.

"God DAMNIT!" Bowser smashed his fist on the table, as Eggman and Ganondorf tried to calm him down. "Easy now." Eggman said. "How can this be, they're going to rescue those girls again." He said, but then had an idea. "Hey...I have an idea." He said, smirking evilly.

* * *

**I planned on Luigi turning into Mr. L in this story...and here he is!**

**And what is Bowser planning? Find out next chapter!**


	34. Breaking Into the Castle

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: Oh don't worry, Meta Ridley, Yellow Devil and Andross will come. Just be patient! And you may have a point with Marth having his Japanese voice going into English now.**

* * *

"Where's the Grand Star?" Marisa asked. "In Bowser's Castle." "Oh sure, he uproots HIS castle now?" Mario asked. "I WOULD suggest that we let Marisa handle this...but how about we charge through?" Polari suggested. "Uh, what about airships? They were attacking us when we went to Peach's castle." Rosalina said. "We got that covered." Nitori said, as she just built a machine gun. "That's a bit much." Mega Man said.

"What do you say, Marisa?" Lubba asked. "Let's do it." Marisa smirked. "Alright, full steam ahead! LET'S GO!" Lubba said, as the faceship blasted off.

"Ah, this reminds me when we were in the Observatory." E. Gadd said. "Alright, now we're talking!" Sonic exclaimed. "He's always impatient, isn't he?" Xion asked. "Pretty much." Mario said.

"There it is!" Lubba exclaimed, pointing. "Bowser won't know what hit him." Marisa smirked. "He's going to pay for what he did." Sora said, taking out his Ultima.

Lubba parked the faceship in front of Bowser's doors. "Knock knock!" Marisa exclaimed and then used Master Spark at the doors, blasting them away. "Alright, let's go!" Marisa exclaimed as everyone ran inside...except for E. Gadd, Rosalina, Lubba, Polari and the Lumas. "I'm surprised they took FLUDD with them." Rosalina said. "Oh well." E. Gadd said.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Kamek yelled as he got in front of them. "That's FAR enough!" He said, but was then sucked up by Kirby. "HEY! LET ME OUT!" Kamek said as Kirby walked over to a lava pit, smiled and spat out Kamek. "Poyo!" "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIIIIIIS!" Kamek screamed and then burned up and died. "Thanks, he really annoys the hell out of me." Marisa said. "Poyo!" Kirby smiled and walked back to them.

"I applaud you for coming." Said a voice as they turned to see Ganondorf leaning against a wall. "Ganondorf." Toon Link said, glaring at him and taking out his sword. "This ugly dude again?" Pit asked. "Hmph, it looks like the crippled angel decided to show up again." "What did you say?" Pit said, taking out his Palutena Bow threateningly. "Leave him to me." Toon Link said, getting in front of Pit.

Ganondorf chuckled and took out his sword. "I don't know why I didn't use this in the tournament." He said and looked at Toon Link. "Now, I get to use it on you." "BRING IT ON!" Toon Link yelled and looked at them. "You go on ahead, I'll deal with this guy." "Alright." Marisa said as they ran off.

They went up ahead and saw Eggman waiting for them. "About time you arrived." He said. "I was just busy working on this." A robot landed in front of them. "Mecha Sonic?!" Sonic exclaimed then looked at them. "Go on ahead, I got a robot to smash." Marisa nodded and they all ran off. "Two against one, huh..." Sonic cracked his knuckles and smirked. "I think I'm gonna enjoy this."

Toon Link slashed Ganondorf, but he dodged and slashed him, as Toon Link blocked it and lunged right at him, but he avoided and kicked him in the chest, but Toon Link countered by using his hookshot and throwing him to the wall. "TAKE THIS!" Toon Link exclaimed as he ran right to Ganondorf.

Ganondorf kicked Toon Link, sending him a few feet. "That the best you got?" Ganondorf asked. "I'm just getting started." Toon Link said.

Mecha spin dashed into Sonic as he dodged and spun into him, as Mecha fired missiles at him, but Sonic side stepped from each missile and spin dashed into him. "Don't just sit there! DO SOMETHING!" Eggman ordered as Mecha nodded and his arm turned into a machine gun. "Well that's new." Sonic said.

Mecha fired at Sonic, as he jumped in the air and spin dashed into him, but Mecha Sonic kicked him away and still fired at him, but Sonic spun around, dodging all the bullets and spun into Mecha. He then spin dashed into him, but Mecha kicked him off.

Toon Link pulled out a bomb and threw it at him, as Ganondorf dodged, ran over to him and charging up a punch as Toon Link saw the dark aura from his fist. "Uh oh." "TAKE THIS!" Ganondorf yelled and punched him, as Toon Link dodged it and slashed him. "That was TOO close." He thought to himself and did a charged spin attack, as Ganondorf was blasted a few feet. "Impressive..." Ganondorf thought to himself. "So Link taught him to charge it up..."

Mecha fired missiles as Sonic slid under them and Mecha, causing him to fall as Sonic then jumped up and kicked Mecha in the face. Sonic then picked him up by the legs and threw him to the wall. "You can thank Mario for that!" Sonic said, as Mecha got up and spin dashed into him, as Sonic side stepped out of the way. "Too slow!" He taunted and spin dashed into him, as they both crashed into the wall.

Toon Link threw his boomerang at Ganondorf as he dodged it and ran over to slash him, but Toon Link matrix dodged the slash and kicked him in the knee. "Ow! You rotten brat!" Ganondorf said. "Oh please, just because I'm a swordsman doesn't mean I know a few tricks." Toon Link said, smirking and then he ran at him.

"TAKE THIS!" He yelled, but Ganondorf punched him in the chest, as Toon Link coughed out blood and Ganondorf threw him down, as Toon Link slid to a lava pit, as his sword was picked up by Ganondorf. "Let's see how YOU like it." Ganondorf said.

Toon Link tried to get up but Ganondorf placed his foot on his chest. "Now...time to do what I should've done years ago." He raised the sword up in the air. "Farewell."

Suddenly, an arrow shot through Ganondorf's chest as he screamed in pain. "Don't even THINK about hurting him!" Toon Link opened his eyes and saw Toon Zelda standing right there. "Zelda!" Toon Link smiled as he grabbed his sword and kicked Ganondorf in the lava. "Later, loser!" He smiled and turned around. "How did you get here?" "I was worried that you didn't show up after taking on Molgera. Suddenly this yellow star thing with eyes came to me and told me that you were in space and transformed into a star, taking me here." Toon Zelda explained. "That yellow star is called a Luma...I think...and he transformed into a Launch Star. "Oh."

Mecha weakly got up, but Sonic spin dashed into him, taking his head off. "NO!" Eggman yelled as Sonic walked over to him. "You're next, Egghead." "This isn't over!" Eggman said, hopping into his Eggmobile and flew off. "His loss." He shrugged and turned around. "Zelda's gone cartoony now?" Sonic wondered. "Nah, this is Zelda's...cartoon self." Toon Link said "Ah, Toon Zelda." Sonic said, then turned his head. "Come on, I bet the others have saved the girls by now."

"Where are they?" Marisa asked. "Shouldn't the girls be in the cell somewhere?" "I haven't seen Bowser either...not even Jr." Mario said. "Are we sure we came into the right castle? They probably weren't here." Sora said.

"They were here alright." Xion said, as she read a note that she picked up and gave it to Marisa.

"Bwhahaha! Sorry Marisa, but Reimu, Peach and Kairi are in another castle! Instead, there's a Grand Star in the next cell. – Bowser." The note said.

"Out of ALL the references, Bowser HAD to use THAT one?" Pit asked, annoyed and looked at Toad. "Sure, say it SEVEN times..." Toad muttered as Marisa took the Grand Star. "He's not getting away with this." Marisa said, walking away pissed off and walking passed Sonic and the Toons. "What's her problem?" Sonic asked as Xion gave Sonic the note. "Oh...he used THAT reference." Sonic muttered.

"Back so soon?" Polari asked as Marisa sighed. "He wasn't there, just a stupid note with a stupid fucking reference." She muttered. "Okay then..." Polari said as everyone else walked out. "Wow, nice ship." Toon Zelda said.

Polari looked at the screen and his eyes widened. "Hello! What do we got here?" He asked. "Two new galaxies? Mario Squared and Rolling Coaster Galaxy?" "A galaxy is named after me?" Mario asked. "Sure, his name is EVERYWHERE...even in galaxies!" Luigi exclaimed.

* * *

**Yep, World S now! What will happen after Grandmaster Galaxy? Find out...later!**


	35. Clones, Green Stars, and a Race!

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: Patience, young Padawan... Boomsday Bunker will arrive soon...and did I just pull a Star Wars reference?**

* * *

"Well, I guess we can go to Mario Squared." Remi said, looking at Flandre. "Besides, I haven't been to a galaxy yet...and Battlerock did not count." Remi said, looking at Luigi. "It was as if she knew what I was gonna say." Luigi muttered as the Scarlet Sisters flew off to Mario Squared.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded as Polari went over to check it. "What in the heck is going on?" Polari wondered and looked at it. "Green comets ALL over the galaxies we visited?" "What about the past ones?" Pit asked. "Nope, just starting at Sky Station to Slimy Spring." Polari said. "Three green stars in most of them as the rest just has two. This will take a while." Polari said, then noticed Mokou and Kaguya getting up.

"You're going down, bitch." Mokou said, kicking her down and flying off to Sky Station. "You son of a bitch!" Kaguya exclaimed, flying to Sky Station as well. "I should've seen THAT coming." Sora muttered as Polari nodded. "What the heck just happened?" Mega Man asked, as Marisa explained it to him. "So they're both immortal...yet they keep killing each other? The logic here makes no sense." Toon Link said. "Couldn't they just make up and leave the past behind?" Toon Zelda wondered. "I wish." Marisa muttered. "According to my data, their hatred is at one hundred percent." FLUDD said. "SWEET HYLIA, THAT'S INSANE!" Toon Link yelled.

Mario looked at Rolling Coaster and put his hand over his chin. "I feel like I should go there." He said as he walked over to the Launch Star and flew off.

The sisters landed and looked around. "Wow, they even got Mario's Sprite from the NES." Pit said. "Yet the face looks blue..." "I suspect pranksters." Mario said.

"Who goes there?" said a voice as the sisters looked around in confusion. "You heard the voice too, right?" Remi asked. "Yep." Flandre said.

A shadow appeared in front of them, as they looked at the shadow. "That looks familiar..." Luigi said. "Greetings, my name is Shadoo." "I called it!" Luigi said, as Pit rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, another being appeared in front of them, as it...looked like Flandre. "What the hell?" Flandre raised her eyebrow. "My name is Copy Man." It said. "Ugh, bad memories." Mega Man muttered. "You got the damned wings wrong, those are Remi's!" Flandre said. "Huh?" Copy Man looked behind him and then shrugged. "Well, sparkling wings are so stupid anyways." "What did you say about my wings?" Flandre asked, clenching her fists. "Flandre, just calm down..." Remi said. "My my, and I thought the girl named Remi was never caring." Shadoo said. "Okay, that's it. Let's take them out!" Remi exclaimed angrily as Flandre nodded. "Yo, Pit! We need music!" Flandre said as Pit turned FLUDD back into a music player. "How about UN Owen Was Her?" Pit suggested. "Perfect." Flandre smiled as Pit turned the music on.

Mario landed and looked around. "Huh, this reminds me of Rainbow Road." "Hey, is that who I think it is?" A voice asked as Mario turned around. "Piantissimo, is that you?" "Yeah, it's me!" He aid as the two hi fived. "What have you been up to since I left Delfino?" Mario asked. "Oh you know, I got bored and decided to travel the universe. Quite interesting really. Then I decided to rest at this place, next thing I know... you land right in front of me!"

Piantissimo snapped his fingers and had an idea. "Saaaaay, it's been ages since we last raced, hasn't it?" "Yeah." Mario nodded. "Wait, there's only one ball." Mario said. "Oh dear..." "Wait, hold up!" Nitori said, as she landed in front of them. "Since FLUDD told me about you, and there's only ONE ball in this galaxy, I'll make one for you." Nitori said as she quickly got to work.

Flandre fired danmaku at Copy Man, as Copy Man did the same thing, as the danmaku both hit each other and exploded as Remi flew right into Shadoo and threw him dowm but Shadoo quickly recovered and slammed into Remi's chest and kicked her away. Flandre made three clones as they all fired danmaku at Copy Man, as Copy Man dodged them all and flew into the clones, taking them out and slammed Flandre into the planet below.

Nitori just got done making the ball. "There we go!" Nitori smiled as Piantissimo got on top. "Nice! Just like Mario's ball!" He said as Mario got on his ball. "Alright, ready?" Nitori asked, getting in the middle as the two nodded. "Alright...on your mark...get set... GO!" Nitori exclaimed as the two rolled their way while Nitori flew all the way down to the finish line. "I wonder who'll win." She thought.

Flandre pulled out a spell card and glared at Copy Man. "FORBIDDEN BARRAGE: STARBOW BREAK!" She yelled as Copy Man flew around, avoiding the spell, but got hit a couple times. "The colorful bullets are making me blind." He muttered as he charged right to Flandre and punched her down, discontinuing the spell.

Remi punched Shadoo down and fired danmaku, but Shadoo avoided and flew up, using an uppercut on her. "For a vampire, you're pretty strong." Shadoo said. "Same goes for a shadow." Remi said as they both flew over to each other and punched.

Piantissimo was ahead of Mario, as Mario tried to keep up. "Good thing I ran every time I got to a new galaxy!" Piantissimo told Mario. "So he trained." Mario said and smirked. "Good, I love a challenge." He said then noticed a path that had support beams on the track as Piantissimo went for the easy one. "Heh, just like in Delfino." He said as went for it, barely avoiding the beams and crushing random Goomba's on the track and way ahead of Piantissimo. "SUCKER!" Mario exclaimed. "What the?" Piantissimo wondered then looked behind. "Just like old times." He chuckled and tried to catch up to Mario.

Flandre pulled out another Spellcard and smirked. "TABOO: MAZE OF LOVE!" She yelled as Copy Man had a difficult time avoiding the spell this time around. "Damn, she knows what she's doing." Copy Man thought to himself. "I'm probably going to regret pissing her off..." Copy Man got hit a lot of times, but still kept going strong and tried to make his way to Flandre and try to punch her, but it wasn't easy.

Shadoo punched Remi, but Remi grabbed his fist and threw him down, then flew down and kicked him in the chest and fired danmaku. "Just what kind of vampire IS she?!" Shadoo thought to himself.

Mario and Piantissimo were neck and neck, as they both smirked at each other as Nitori was looking through his binoculars. "GEEZ, I dunno who's going to win!" She exclaimed as they both made it through the finish line. "So who won?" Mario asked. "Um, did anyone record this?" Nitori wondered. "I did!" A Lakitu said as he pulled out a screen and pressed play, as the trio watched. It turns out Mario's ball was one inch closer. "Well I'll be damned." Piantissimo said as they both shook Mario's hand. "Been a good race, mate." He said as Mario nodded. "See you later!" He said and then jumped off the planet and flew off as Nitori broke the ball with her hammer as Mario took the star, and then they flew off.

Flandre pulled out another spell card and smirked at Copy Man. "SECRET BARRAGE: AND THEN WILL THERE BE NONE!" She yelled as she disappeared. "Huh?!" Copy Man's eyes raised as danmaku was launched everywhere, even a couple homing ones! "This isn't good!" He exclaimed as he tried to dodge, but it was no use. Copy Man screamed in pain as Flandre reappeared and kicked him back to the planet.

"Time to finish this!" Remi exclaimed, as she aimed at Shadoo. "Farewell." She said as the Gungnir appeared in her hand. "TAKE THIS!" She threw the Gungnir, as it went right through Shadoo, as Shadoo screamed in pain and fell to the planet right next to Copy Man. "Dang, I don't want to tick THEM off." Mega Man said. "I don't want to meet them in a dark alley." Toon Zelda shuddered as Pit turned off the music and turned FLUDD back to normal. "Thanks." He said.

The Scarlet Sisters landed as Copy Man looked at Flandre. "This isn't over..." He told her and exploded while Shadoo faded away. "It's incredible, during the whole fight, the danmaku hit all the blue panels!" Polari exclaimed. "Wow." Flandre said, as she took the star in front of her as they flew back to the faceship.

"Mokou, Kaguya... where are you?" "I'm already at the ruins of the Fiery Flotilla that Rayquaza destroyed, and just got the second Green Star." Kaguya said. "WHAT?! YOU HAVE TWO MORE THAN ME?!" Mokou yelled as she just grabbed the last Green Star in Fluffy Bluff. "Actually, I grabbed the two Green Stars in Flip-Swap and Rightside Down Galaxy. So technically, I have six." "ALRIGHT, I NEED TO STEP UP MY GAME!" Mokou exclaimed and flew off.

"What, you took on Rayquaza WITHOUT me?" Toon Link asked, looking at Marisa. "Actually, I rode on Rayquaza as we both took on Jr and Gobblegut." Marisa replied, smiling. "Oh come on! I should've gone to Molgera's lair sooner!" Toon Link exclaimed.

Polari looked at the screen and turned around. "Now we got Twisty Trials and Stone Cyclone Galaxy...and Green Stars just appeared in Mario Squared and Rolling Coaster Galaxy." He said.

* * *

**And this is why you don't piss off the Scarlet Sisters.**

**So...after a few months hiatus, I got back into anime...and a friend recommended Fairy Tail to me. My thoughts? I'm only on Episode 9 AND THAT ANIME IS DOMINATING FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST AND MIRAI NIKKI! ...Don't hurt me, Yuno!**


	36. Wind Sorcerer and a Race!

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: I don't think Yuno would stand a CHANCE against Yuuka and Flandre!**

* * *

"I'll go to Twisty Trials." Sonic said as he walked to the Launch Star and flew off.

"Okay, anyone heading to Stone Cyclone?" Polari asked, as Toon Zelda looked at Toon Link. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Something's bugging me and it's at Stone Cyclone." Toon Link said. "Maybe another boss from your past?" Pit asked. "Maybe..." Toon Link replied as he walked over to the Launch Star and flew off.

"HA! I just got the third Green Star at Puzzle Plank!" Kaguya smirked. "That slowpoke will never win." "Oh yeah? I'm already at Wild Glide!" Mokou said. "WHAT?! HOW DID YOU GET THERE SO FAST WITH THOSE GREEN STARS?!" "Simple, I just flew as fast as I can, taking the Green Stars at Hightail Falls. So who's the slowpoke now?" Mokou smirked. "Why you little..." "I have a feeling this race will not end well." Dark Pit said. "You worry too much." Pit told him.

Sonic landed and looked around. "Hey, I remember that place!" Mario exclaimed. "Sonic, is that you?" a voice asked as Sonic turned around. "Shadow? What are you doing here, buddy?" "I'm not your buddy." Shadow said with an annoyed voice. "Anyways, I suddenly showed up in this galaxy. One minute Amy was annoying the hell out of me, demanding where you were, next thing I know, I wind up in this place. She should consider herself lucky, because I almost used Chaos Blast on her." "Wow." Sonic said. "He reminds me of Pittoo." Palutena said. "Yeah, they should definitely hang out." Pit nodded in agreement. "I told you my name is...oh never mind." Dark Pit sighed in defeat.

Toon Link landed and looked around. "Alright, show yourself!" Toon Link ordered. "Well well well...what do we have here?" said a voice as Toon Link's eyes widened. "No...it can't be!"

Toon Link turned around, as he saw someone floating in mid-air. "Vaati...what the hell are you doing here?" "Didn't you realize it yet?" Vaati asked. "Ganondorf and Kamek were busy reviving bosses from everyone's past." "WHAT?!" Toon Link exclaimed. "That explains Kurt Zisa and Phantom." Sora said. "You already took out a bunch of them in Battlerock." "How did you know that?" Toon Link asked. "I frequently visit Bowser's Castle to see what's going on, next thing I know... everyone at Battlerock winds up dead.

"Last time I went there, I witnessed you and your girlfriend defeating Ganondorf." Vaati clenched his fists. "Now, I'm here for revenge." "Avenging Ganondorf? Really?" Toon Link asked. "That...and destroying you for what you did to me a long time ago...then I'll kill your precious girlfriend." "Not a chance." Toon Link said.

Vaati smirked and snapped his fingers, as a random planet appeared behind Vaati. "That's where our battle will be." He said as he flew off. "I won't let you kill Zelda." He said as he flew off after Vaati.

Sonic looked in the distance and saw the star in the distance. "Hey Shadow...do you want to race? For old times sake?" "Well, at least it's better than doing nothing I guess." Shadow said as Nitori landed in front of them. "The same thing again?" Sonic asked. "Yep." Nitori nodded. "Alright, ready?" She asked as the two hedgehogs nodded and got in their starting position. "On your mark...get set..." "May the best hedgehog win." Sonic said, as Shadow nodded. "GO!"

Toon Link landed as Vaati looked at him. "You really are brave, I'll give you that." Vaati said, and then smirked. "However, this will be your final hour." Suddenly, the whole planet rumbled as a huge tower rose up from the planet. "Oh my god!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"Behold! The Egg Golem!" Vaati said, then flying on top of him. "You coward! I thought you would do a man-to-man fight!" "Never said that!" Vaati said and smirked. "Egg Golem, show him what you got." Vaati ordered as Egg Golem quickly obeyed by smashing his fist to the ground as Toon Link quickly dodged.

Shadow was in the lead, but Sonic was closing in on him, then Sonic spin dashed past Shadow and kept running. "So he thinks he can be a show off, huh?" Shadow smirked as he did the same thing, as both of them were neck and neck.

Toon Link aimed his hookshot at Egg Golem's head and fired at the head, but Vaati kicked the hook away, as it hit Egg Golem's hand. "Nice try!" Vaati smirked, as Egg Golem pulled Toon Link towards him. "WHOA!" Egg Golem then grabbed Toon Link and threw him up in the air, as Vaati then flew up and punched Toon Link down. "I should've done this YEARS ago." Vaati smirked.

Sonic and Shadow crossed the finish line as they both looked at Nitori, while Nitori looked at Lakitu as he looked at the video screen. It showed that Sonic was just a little ahead of Shadow, but the two never even noticed. "Good race." Shadow told Sonic as Sonic nodded and took the star.

Toon Link threw his boomerang at Vaati, as Egg Golem caught it and snapped it in half. "NO!" Toon Link yelled. "That boomerang of yours is really pathetic." Vaati said. "And here's what I think of pathetic things like that." Egg Golem punched the ground, knocking Toon Link to the ground, as he quickly got up.

Toon Link ran over to Egg Golem, but Egg Golem kicked Toon Link away, as Toon Link quickly recovered, but was bleeding badly. "I'm...not giving up..." Toon Link said and then fell on one knee. "Link..." Toon Zelda said, tears falling down her eyes.

"Egg Golem...finish this." Vaati ordered as Egg Golem raised his fists in the air. "Farewell...hero." Vaati smirked as Egg Golem slammed his fists to the ground. "NO!" Toon Zelda exclaimed.

Egg Golem raised his fists, as Toon Link wasn't even there. "What?!" "That was too close." Said a voice as Toon Link opened his eyes. "Sonic? Since when did you go emo?" "I'm right over here." Sonic said, behind Toon Link. "Then...who is this?" "I'm Shadow." He said, looking at Toon Link with an annoyed look. "And I am NOT emo." "Well, considering you talk in a depressed voice and keep thinking about Maria, you ARE a little emo." Sonic teased. "DON'T EVEN MENTION THAT NAME!" Shadow snapped, using Chaos Spear on him, as Sonic quickly dodged. "Sometimes, you're just too easy." Sonic chuckled.

"Do you have some fight left in you?" Shadow asked. "I think so." Toon Link said, getting up. "We'll take on Egg Golem." Sonic said as they ran off, while Sonic ran up and kicked Vaati down.

Vaati got up and looked at Egg Golem. "Egg Golem, destroy those two Hedgehogs...I got a score to settle." Vaati ordered as he walked to Toon Link. "I'm impressed you're still standing after that brutal beating. Heck, I'm surprised you haven't fainted from blood loss." "Don't...underestimate...me." Toon Link said weakly. "I'll make this quick." Vaati said, as he ran to him.

Egg Golem punched Sonic as he avoided while Shadow jumped on his arm as he ran up and kicked his head, while Sonic spin dashed on the head. "Take THIS!" Sonic said, charging up a spin dash.

Vaati punched Toon Link, but Toon Link avoided and slashed him, as Vaati dodged it and kicked him in the chest, knocking him down. "So weak, I dunno why you're even still standing." Vaati said, taking his sword and raising it up in the air. "Farewell."

Sonic used a fully charged spin dash on Egg Golem's face and jumped back. "I'll finish this." Shadow said as Sonic nodded. "All yours." He said and jumped back. "Chaos...BLAST!" Shadow yelled, causing Egg Golem to explode. "Hmph...not much of a challenge."

Vaati screamed in pain and looked down to see an arrow pierced through his heart, looking at Toon Link who fired the arrow from his bow. "See you in hell." Toon Link said as Vaati fell to the ground, dead.

Nitori landed on the planet. "Geez, I didn't realize you guys are FAST while flying too!" "You're just too slow." Sonic said as Nitori picked up Toon Link while Shadow took the Star. "Let's head back." He said as they nodded and flew off.

"Just got that last green star in Cloudy Court!" Mokou smiled. "Slowpoke! I'm already at Beat Block!" "You gotta be kidding me!" Mokou exclaimed.

"Boss Blitz and Flip-Out Galaxy are the new galaxies...and Green Stars appeared in Twisty Trials and Stone Cyclone!" Polari said.

* * *

**Aaaaand Shadow is in!**


	37. Bosses Everywhere!

Nitori landed and then built a life saving machine in just thirty seconds and places Toon Link on it, as Eirin quickly got to work.

"I guess I'll go to a Flip-Out Galaxy." Shadow said, as Nitori gave him an earpiece and flew off. "Do I really need this?" Shadow thought, looking at the earpiece, shrugged and puts it in his ear.

"Anyone up for Boss Blitz?" Polari asked. "I'll go." Suika said. "Whoa, just by yourself? Nuh-uh, I'm going too." Flandre said. "Count me in!" Remi said as the trio flew off together.

"Alright, got the last Green Star in Starshine Beach!" Kaguya said. "Too freaking slow! I'm already at Upside Dizzy!" Mokou smiled. "WHAT! Alright...YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" "Still thinking this will end badly." Dark Pit muttered.

Shadow landed and looked at what's in front of him. "Interesting..." He said and quickly ran forward.

The trio landed on the first planet as they looked at their first opponent. "What's with the giant Bob-omb?" Flandre wondered. "Giant what now?" Mario asked, as he was looking at Toon Link.

The huge Bob-omb turned around, as he had a mustache. "Called it." Mario said. "I am King Bob-omb...and why don't you girls have mustaches?" "Girls don't get mustaches, genius." Remi said. "Are you crazy? What makes you think you can beat me? A mustache shows how strong you really are. Without it, you're weak." "You think we're weak?" Remi asked. "Yes...and besides, I faced an opponent before who had a really pathetic mustache." "MY MUSTACHE ISN'T PATHETIC!" Luigi snapped. "Whoa, easy there!" Pit exclaimed.

Suika picked up King Bob-omb from behind. "You talk too much." She said and threw him up in the air. "WHY DIDN'T I THROW A BOB-OMB?!" King Bob-omb yelled as he landed on the planet and exploded, as a Launch Star appeared. "Too easy." Flandre said as the three flew off to the next planet.

Shadow noticed spikes raising on platforms. "Alright, I gotta time this just right." He said, as the spikes lowered, as Shadow quickly ran through and wall jumped.

The trio landed on the second platform and saw some sort of machine. "What is that?" Flandre wondered. "Oh no." Mega Man said. "Somethng wrong?" Remi asked. "Let's just say, I almost died in that fight." Mega Man said as one of the eyes of the machine opened up.

"Subject confirmed to be Dr. Wily." FLUDD said. "And that machine happens to be Wily Machine 7." Mega Man said. "Well well well, what do we have here? Two vampire girls and a girl with very ugly horns." Wily said. "Ugly horns? I'LL SHOW YOU UGLY!" Suika angrily yelled. "How do you know about us?" Remi asked. "I was with Ganondorf and Bowser." Wily said. "I sent those robot masters to eliminate you guys...but they ended up dead. So I quickly escaped with Bowser while Ganondorf, Kamek, and Eggman stayed behind." Wily explained.

The Wily Machine jumped up, as the girls quickly dodged it as the Wily Machine landed. "Where do you think you're going?" Wily smirked as the machine turned around, but Suika picked up the machine and threw it to the ground, as Flandre jumped up and fired danmaku at him with Remi. "Come on, you dumb thing...WORK!" Wily said. "Ugh, I should've installed weapons on this thing when I was facing Mega Man..." He muttered.

Shadow landed and noticed a star right in front of him. "That...was too easy." He said, as he closed his eyes and folded his arms. "Show yourself." He ordered.

Two tall beings landed in front of Shadow as he opened his eyes. "And you're supposed to be?" "Subjects are Trickmaster and Crimson Prankster. They are Heartless." Fludd said. "You need a Keyblade!" Sora said. "I don't need a Keyblade." Shadow said. "These so-called Heartless think they can defeat the Ultimate Life form?" "There he goes saying that again..." Sonic muttered.

The Wily machine exploded as Suika raised an eyebrow. "You almost DIED with this one?" "It gets worse." Mega Man said as Wily reappeared in a capsule. "Wily is in a capsule called Wily Capsule 7." FLUDD said. "He really needs to be better with names." Sonic muttered. "Seriously, Egghead comes up with better names."

"You think you can stop me?" Wily asked. "Think again! This is far as you will go!" He exclaimed. "So how did you have a hard time with this?" Mario asked. "Just watch." Mega Man said.

Shadow spin dashed into Trickmaster, but Trickmaster dodged as Shadow landed and turned around, using Chaos Spear on both of them, but both of them dodged as Crimson Prankster jumped and landed on Shadow, but he side stepped out of the way and kicked his leg.

Wily teleported and fired four projectiles at the trio, as they quickly dodged as Wily disappeared, reappearing behind Suika, but Remi rammed into Wily before Wily could even hit Suika. "Flandre!" Remi said, as Flandre nodded. "TABOO: MAZE OF LOVE!" Flandre yelled.

Wily tried to teleport away and find a safe spot, but the danmaku kept hitting the capsule as Suika flew up and used an uppercut, knocking the capsule away, as it was smoking. "Damn those vampires! I can see why Jr lost to them..." Wily muttered then noticing his capsule received major damage. "Oh dear." He said.

"This should end it." Remi said, as the Gungnir appeared in her hand and threw it, piercing through the capsule. "Well, I guess this is it." Wily muttered, as the capsule exploded, taking Wily with it, then a Launch Star appeared. "Too easy." Flandre said. "Sooo...HOW did you almost die against him?" Mario still wondered. "Shut it, I don't have those fancy spell cards!" Mega Man exclaimed, a little annoyed.

Shadow spin dashed into Trickmaster's head, and then used Chaos Spear on Crimson Prankster, but Crimson Prankster dodged and breathed fire at him, but Shadow jumped off of Trickmaster's head as Trickmaster was caught in the flames. "Not very smart, are you?" Shadow asked.

The trio landed on the next planet, as they felt rumbling beneath them. "I'm ready for whoever shows up." Remi said, and then they looked up high at their opponent. Rock Titan. "That's Rock Titan!" Sora exclaimed, interrupting FLUDD. "Never mind." FLUDD muttered.

Rock Titan punched the ground to hit the girls, but Suika grabbed the fist with one hand and threw him behind him. "Okay, she officially scares me." Pit said. "Oh good, something else BESIDES turning into an eggplant and tempura." Palutena teased. "Oh sure, bring THOSE up." Pit said, as Dark Pit laughed.

Flandre flew up and punched Rock Titan in the center as Remi fired danmaku at the heads, as he was destroyed in seconds. "Wow, too easy." Remi said as they got in the Launch Star and flew off.

Shadow used Chaos Blast on Trickmaster and spin dashed into Crimson Prankster. Crimson Prankster lit himself on fire and spun right to Shadow, as he quickly dodged as Crimson Prankster couldn't control himself and slammed into Trickmaster, as Trickmaster lost his balance and fell to the abyss below. "You're not very coordinated..." Shadow muttered as he calmly walked to Crimson Prankster.

The trio landed and looked around. "Okay, so what do we got for this planet?" Remi wondered. Suddenly, a yellow blob and a shadow looking blob landed in front of them, turning into Yellow Devil and Shadow Devil. "Yellow Devil and Shadow Devil working together? That's a bit frightening." Mega Man said.

Yellow Devil fired at the three of them, while Shadow Devil transformed into the Wily Machine 6 and slammed into them, as they all dodged and fired danmaku at the both of them.

Shadow spin dashed into Crimson Prankster, as Crimson Prankster dodged and breathed fire, but Shadow dodged it and concentrated. "Chaos...BLAST!" He yelled, as the blast knocked Crimson Prankster over as he fell to the abyss below. "Hmph...They were too weak." He said as he noticed the Chaos Blast destroyed the crystal that trapped the star as he took it and flew off.

Suika picked up Yellow Devil and threw him over to Shadow Devil, as Shadow Devil noticed this and attempted to split, but it was too late, then Flandre used Maze of Love on the both of them as they were getting up. Yellow Devil tried to fire at Remi, but she dodged and fired danmaku at his eye.

Suika jumped up and punched Shadow Devil really hard, then Flandre fired danmaku at Shadow Devil. The two Devils tried as hard as they could, but they were no match for the three as they exploded. "Alright, next planet!" Flandre said as they flew off.

They landed and they heard a roar. "Oh no..." Marisa said. "Just be glad you're right here." Pit said. Ridley landed in front of the three...but he looked different. "Meta Ridley!" Pit exclaimed, as FLUDD sighed. "Right when I was about to say it." Then...he transformed into a music player. "This calls for music!" Pit said and looked for it. "Let's see... Dr. Mario, Sanctuary, Simple and Clean... AHA! Meta Ridley theme!" Pit said and played it as Shadow landed. "Well that's totally fitting for this." Shadow said as Pit nodded in agreement.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Suika said, avoiding a laser that Meta Ridley fired. Flandre split into four as the clones and herself fired danmaku while Suika picked up a boulder and threw it at him, but Meta Ridley dodged the boulder and fired fireballs at the clones.

Meta Ridley flew and slammed into Flandre, picking her up and slamming her down to the ground, but Flandre quickly disappeared as the real one kicked him in the head. "You had the wrong one, bird brain." Flandre mocked, as Meta Ridley turned around and breathed fire at her, but she dodged as Suika ran up to him and used an uppercut at him while Remi charged up the Gungnir.

Meta Ridley noticed Remi and fired a laser at her, but Suika took the hit and was still standing. "Are you okay?" Flandre asked. "Yeah...that was nothing." Suika said, looking at Meta Ridley.

Flandre took out a spell card and looked at Meta Ridley. "SECRET BARRAGE: AND THEN WILL THERE BE NONE!" She yelled, and disappeared. Meta Ridley smirked and dodged it, but Suika grabbed him and threw him into a homing projectile.

Meta Ridley fell on one knee, glaring at them all as Flandre reappeared next to Remi. "You ready?" "Luckily for you, I'm done charging it." Remi said and then she threw it. Meta Ridley saw his chance and dodged it, but Flandre flew past him and kicked it back to him, as Meta Ridley dodged, but this time Suika punched it, making it really fast for Meta Ridley as it made direct contact.

Meta Ridley struggled to get up, as he tried to walk forward to the girls, but collapsed, as the Gungnir was a fatal blow. "Oh sure, how come I have a hard time with Ridley but you guys take him out like he was nothing?" Marisa asked. "Teamwork." Flandre replied, taking the star and the trio flew off.

"I'm at Throwback Galaxy!" Kaguya said, taking the last green Star. "Oh yeah? I'm at Twisty Trials!" Mokou exclaimed. "WHAT!" Kaguya screamed and flew off.

The trio landed as Pit turned FLUDD back to normal as Polari went up to them. "Green Stars in Boss Blitz and Flip-Out Galaxy. And we have one more Galaxy." "What's the Galaxy?" Marisa asked. "The Grandmaster Galaxy." Polari replied.

* * *

**Anyone else think Mokou is going to win the Green Star race?**


	38. Grandmaster in Style!

"Okay, I guess I'll go to Grandmaster Galaxy." Marisa said, walking to the Launch Star. "No." said a voice as Marisa turned to look at whoever talked. "I'll go." Everyone's eyes widened...except for Dark Pit, Shadow and Kirby. Shadow and Dark Pit didn't care while Kirby was just looking at a random butterfly. That voice was Rosalina's.

"Rosalina, are you CRAZY?!" Luigi said. "I haven't been to a Galaxy yet...and Battlerock didn't count." She said, walking to the Launch Star. "I'm not so sure about this..." Polari said. "Relax, I'll be okay." Rosalina said, getting in the Launch Star and flying off.

Mokou landed as Kaguya landed right next to her. "So who won?" Mokou asked, as the both of them showed them the Green Stars. "According to my data, Mokou has two more Green Stars than Kaguya." FLUDD said. "WHAT!" Kaguya exclaimed as Mokou fist pumped. "Booyah!"

Rosalina landed and looked in front of her. "Let's do this." She said, as she walked forward, jumped, grabbed a flower grapple with her hand as she swung around and let go, landing on the platform, shocking the Choppahs behind her. "Whoa!" Toad exclaimed. "According to my data, she was an athelete before she came across the Luma." FLUDD said. "That explains why I see her standing on her hands a couple times..." Polari thought outloud.

Rosalina looked at a flagpole in the distance, with mines, Choppahs, and even Bullet Bill Blasters in front of her. "Good, I love a challenge." She said as she grabbed one of the flower grapples and spun around, while the Bullet Bills fired at her, as she jumped off, landed on one a Bullet Bill, jumped off and landed on another one and long jumped over, while winking at a Choppah who had his mouth dropped in shock, fainting and falling to the abyss below.

The Bullet Bills turned around and went after Rosalina who was climbing up the flagpole. She turned her head to see the Bullet Bills close in on her, as she then jumped off the flagpole, landing on the same Bullet Bill, jumped off of it and got in the Launch star. "Thanks for the lift!" Rosalina said, and blasted off, shocking the two Bullet Bills as they both hit the flagpole and exploding. "Holy crap! She's a major badass!" Sonic exclaimed, then noticing Toon Zelda fainted. "Wow...too much for her, I guess."

Rosalina landed on the next planet as the Sentry Beams looked at her. "Hello." She said and ran forward on the blue switches, as the Sentry Beams fired at her, but she was too fast for the beams as she turned all the switches to yellow and then running over to the Launch Star. "Later!" She said as she blasted off.

Rosalina landed and looked to see an electric maze. "Ugh, I hated that thing when I was going for the last star." Pit muttered. "Well, at least it's not a Daredevil run." Dark Pit said. "NO! DON'T BRING THAT UP!" Pit yelled. "Bad times..." Pit muttered. "Geez, you really hate that level, do ya?" Palutena asked, then noticing Rosalina flying around. "How can she do that?" Xion wondered. "She's lived in space for a long time...and the fact that I taught her how to levitate." Polari said. "So technically, you taught her how to fly?" Sora asked. "...Huh...I guess I did." He said. "I can do that in my sleep." Cirno said as Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Is she always this cocky?" He wondered. "Sadly, yes." Sonic said.

Rosalina got to the next planet and saw more Sentry Beams. "Let's do this." She said, as she ran forward, jumping on the platforms. Octogoombas jumped up from barrels and fired right at her as soon as she jumped, but Rosalina did a spin jump, as the fireball was caught in it and was sent back to them, destroying one of them. "Oh my god..." Sora said, as Pit fainted. Rosalina long jumped over the Launch Star and she blasted off. "She's too good!" Marisa exclaimed. "No kidding." Nitori said.

Rosalina landed and noticed Pull Stars in the distance, then noticed electricity moving in front of her. "Alright, time to show this electricity whose boss." She smirked as she backed up, ran, jumped and then spin jumped across it. Then she long jumped, which the Pull Star instantly grabbed her, as the Pull Stars guided her to the Launch Star while avoiding Paragoombas and electricity. She got to the Launch Star and took off.

"I hate this next part..." Pit muttered. "Oh, you kept getting hit by boomerangs in the Daredevil run." Dark Pit said. "AND HAMMERS! I ALWAYS FORGET TO KILL THAT HAMMER BRO!" Pit yelled. "Geez! Take it easy!" Marisa said as Rosalina landed.

"Target in si-...hello beautiful." Hammer Bro said as Rosalina walked up to them as she smiled. "Hi." She waved, and noticed the Hammer Bros eyes are hearts. "She's gorgeous!" A Hammer Bro said. "Will you marry me?" Another one asked, as Rosalina giggled and casually walked through, kicking them all into the abyss. "I LOVE YOOOOOU!" A Hammer Bro called while falling to the abyss.

"You may have come this far, but we're much tougher!" Boomerang Bro said, readying his boomerang. "You think your boomerangs will stop me?" She asked. "Oh yes." Boomerang Bro replied, throwing his boomerang. "And I thought we'd get through this peacefully...ah well." Rosalina said, grabbing the boomerang. "No way!" Boomerang Bro exclaimed as Rosalina threw the boomerang back, taking out the three Boomerang bros.

Rosalina walked up to the last Boomerang Bro as he was struggling to get up. "Have mercy!" He said, but Rosalina kicked him down. "I HATE PRINCESSEEEEEEEEES!" He yelled as he fell to the abyss, and then a Launch Star appeared, as Rosalina went in and took off.

"She makes it SO easy!" Pit exclaimed. "She's showing you how to do it." Dark Pit said, as Pit sighed.

Rosalina landed in front of a machine. "What is THAT doing there?" Sonic asked. "Oh my god." Dark Pit said. "Rosalina, GET OUT OF THERE!" Pit exclaimed. "What, something wrong?" Marisa asked.

"Hohohoho! You were foolish enough to make it all the way here, princess!" said a familiar voice, as Rosalina looked up to see Eggman on his eggmobile. "Eggman..." Rosalina said. "I am honored you know me, princess." Eggman said. "However, that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." He said as he got in the machine. "ROSALINA! GET OUT OF THERE!" Sonic yelled. "No, I've come this far, I'm not backing out." Rosalina said.

"That's it, I'm going after her." Sonic said, running to the Launch Star, but Shadow grabbed his arm before he got in the Launch Star. "Don't." "Shadow, she'll die out there!" "Have faith in her, she knows what she's doing." Sonic hesitated, looking at the Launch Star before giving up and walking back to the others.

"BEHOLD! THE EGG DRAGOON!" "Impressive, I bet it'll look stupid once I destroy it." "Oh, cocky, are we?" Eggman asked, smirking. "Now, I'll giving you one chance to leave and let someone else to challenge me."

Rosalina stood there, not budging an inch. "So be it." Eggman said, activating the Egg Dragoon. "Not blame me if you die!" "Oh I don't plan on dying." Rosalina said, then taking off her dress. "What are you doing?" Eggman asked, then his eyes widened to see Rosalina had a sports outfit on under the dress. "Interesting." He said.

Eggman locked on to Rosalina and smirked. "FIRE!" He yelled, as the Egg Dragoon fired at Rosalina. Rosalina cartwheeled, dodging every bullet, as she ran to the center of the Egg Dragoon and kicked it. "I'm a lot faster when I'm not wearing my dress." "I can see that." Eggman said. "However, I'm just getting warmed up."

Eggman activated one of the drills on Egg Dragoon as he lunged at Rosalina, but she matrix dodged it, shocking everyone. She grabbed the drill with just one hand. Ironically, the Egg Dragoon started spinning itself. "NOT FAAAAAAAAAAIR!" Eggman exclaimed, as Rosalina pulled the drill off and threw it to the side.

"Alright, time to go all out on you now!" Eggman exclaimed as Egg Dragoon aimed at Rosalina and fired, as she dodged it, grabbed the drill, ran to the center of the Egg Dragoon again and stabbed it with the drill. "Why you little!" Eggman yelled.

The Egg Dragoon picked Rosalina up and threw her up in the air, but Rosalina backflipped to regain her balance and landed on top of the Egg Dragoon, kicking the Eggmobile. "Hey! I just polished that window!" Eggman raised his fist and shook it at Rosalina, but Rosalina didn't care.

Egg Dragoon aimed at Rosalina who was still on top. "NO! DON'T FIRE!" Eggman yelled, but Rosalina backflipped at the last second as Egg Dragoon fired.

Rosalina pulled the drill out of the center, backed up and ran, raising the drill and threw it, as it went right through the Egg Dragoon, as it was a huge critical hit. "According to my data, she was a great javelin thrower." FLUDD said. "Well how about that." Nitori said.

Eggman slammed his fists on the Eggmobile. "You have GOT to be kidding me! I'm getting my ass kicked by a PRINCESS!" He exclaimed as Rosalina jumped up again, punching through the glass of the Eggmobile and grabbing Eggman.

"Tell me, WHERE'S Bowser?" She demanded. "I'll never tell you!" Eggman said, but Rosalina started choking him. "Gah! Alright! He's back at the Mushroom Kingdom in his castle! He's holding Reimu, Kairi, and Peach there!" Eggman said. "Good to know." Rosalina said, then throwing him out, as she took over the controls and aimed the arm at her. "And goodbye Egg Dragoon." She said, as she pressed the fire button, then immediately jumping out and landing next to Eggman, as the Egg Dragoon exploded...and revealing a Grand Star as Rosalina took it. "We're taking you for a little joy ride." Rosalina said, putting her dress back on, picking up Eggman and flew off.

Rosalina landed as Eggman looked around, everyone was busy looking at him in anger. "Polari, do you have Mobius on target?" Sonic asked, as Polari looked for it on screen and found it. "Here we are! Mobius!" "Good." Sonic said, picking up Eggman and placing him in the Launch Star. "Say hi to Knucklehead for me." Sonic said as the Launch Star blasted Eggman away. "CURSE YOU SOOONIIIIIC! ...AND ROSALINA!"

"Alright, set course for the Mushroom Kingdom." Marisa said as Polari nodded, as the faceship flew off back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

**OH MY GOD! I am FREAKING OUT HERE. In today's Nintendo Direct... Rosalina has been confirmed...TO BE AN UNLOCKABLE CHARACTER IN SUPER MARIO 3D WORLD!**


	39. Back at the Mushroom Kingdom

**To DarkBonesHT: Did I seriously forget about Mario? Well, at least I explained it in THIS chapter.**

* * *

"WHEEL. OF. FORTUNE!" A TV yelled as Daisy and Toadsworth was watching it. "Nah...not my type of game show." Daisy said, taking the remote and changing the channel. "Oh come on, Princess! I like that show!" Toadsworth said. "I'm not a huge fan of Wheel of Fortune." Daisy muttered. "Damn, there's nothing good on." She said and then her eyes widened. "SWEET! CASTLE!" "I'll never understand why girls like this Castle fellow a little too much." Toadsworth muttered. "Well DUH! He's hot!" "Of course he is..."

Suddenly, Toadette opened the doors of the castle. "They're back!" "Who's back?" Daisy asked. "You know...the ones that left to save Reimu and Peach?" Daisy's eyes widened and quickly ran off. "Wait for me!" Toadsworth said as he followed Daisy.

"Ah, it's good to be back." Mario said, jumping off the faceship as Sonic landed next to him. "I have a question." "Yes?" "Why didn't you show concern when Rosalina was risking her life?" "The thing is, I was too shocked when Rosalina offered to go, I fainted." "YOU fainting? Who are you and what happened to Mario?" Sonic asked as both of them laughed.

"MARIO! LUIGI!" said a voice as soon as Luigi jumped off and they turned around...only for Daisy to glomp the both of them. "Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed. "Master Mario! Good to see you again, lad!" He said. "Hiya, Toadsworth!" "So...where's the Princess and Miss Reimu?" "Well..." Mario scratched his head.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Toadsworth screamed as everyone was in the castle. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT BOWSER TOOK THEM AWAY AGAIN?! WHERE COULD HE BE?!" "Relax, he's at his castle." Sonic said. "And he kidnapped Kairi too." Sora said. "AND YOU, MISS ROSALINA ACTUALLY FOUGHT WITH EGGMAN?!" "Yes." "Oh my..." Toadsworth fainted again, shocking Sora, Roxas and Xion. "He's always like this until Peach is back, he's fine." Daisy told them.

"I have this feeling something bad is going to happen." Dark Pit said. "You're maybe thinking too much." Palutena said. "Still, what are we going to do?" Polari wondered.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do. Destroy Bowser and save Reimu again." Marisa said. "Count me in!" Mario said as Sora nodded.

"I'm staying here." Toon Zelda said. "Someone needs to keep an eye on the old Toad anyways." "Alright, but you'll be missing out." Toon Link said, jumping off the couch, but wincing in pain. "Agh..." "Link! You haven't fully recovered yet!" Eirin said, as Toon Link sighed. "Alright, I guess I'll sit this one out." "I'll stay too." Toad said. "Same here." Polari said. "I want to look around the castle, so I'll stick around too." Lubba said, as the Lumas nodded in agreement. "Same." E. Gadd said.

"Alright, let's go." Marisa said. "You're not leaving ME out of the action!" Daisy said, cracking her knuckles. "Let's go!" Mario exclaimed as everyone ran out of the castle.

Everyone got in the grassy field when somebody came out of the ground, and looked at them. "Hades!" Pit exclaimed. "Pit!" "Hades!" "Pit!" "HADES!" "PIT!" "Alright, we get it..." Dark Pit muttered. "Hades? What are you doing here? I thought we destroyed you." Palutena said. "Heh, I just faked my death after that laser hit me. Besides, Pitty Pat hardly put up a fight." "Are you calling me a wimp?" Pit asked, taking out his Palutena bow. "You guys go on ahead! I got this guy to take care of." "We're sticking with you." Palutena said as Dark Pit nodded. "Good, I love a challenge." Hades smirked as everyone ran off.

A man dropped down from the sky and had one hell of a long sword. "Sephiroth!" Sora exclaimed. "Hmph, I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to challenge those two." Sephiroth said, pointing to Youmu and Daisy. "Oh no." Roxas said. "Challenge accepted." Daisy said, as Youmu took out her swords. "Go on ahead." Daisy said, as they nodded and ran off.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU FOOLS THOUGHT YOU DESTROYED ME AT BATTLEROCK? THINK AGAIN!" yelled a voice as Marx reappeared in front of them...yet he looked totally different. "Poyo!" Kirby said, looking at Yuuka. "My thoughts exactly." Yuuka said, but this time Suika and Shadow joined in. "You fools think you can stop me THIS time? BRING IT ON!"

"Halt." Said a voice as they looked at a masked man. "Meta Knight?" Luigi asked. "No, he looks different." Sonic said. "I am Galacta Knight." He said. "And I am here to challenge that blonde boy and the maid." He said, as they looked at Roxas and Sakuya. "Alright..." Sakuya said, as everyone ran off, as Roxas brought out his Keyblades.

Something roared, as everyone looked up to see some sort of monster...who had Red Eyes. "Subject is No Heart...or just simply called Red Eyes, he is a Heartless." FLUDD said, who was on Nitori's back. "I'll take him on." Sonic said, and was joined with Rosalina, Xion, Mokou and Kaguya. "Are you guys okay with each other?" Sonic asked Mokou. "Yes." Mokou said. "A temporary alliance until we defeat this monster." Kaguya said.

"That's FAR enough!" Jr said, on top of a huge machine. "My Boomsday Machine will DESTROY YOU!" "Still cocky as ever..." Flandre sighed as she and Remi stepped up.

Some sort of armor was on the ground, kneeling with some sort of Keyblade. "What the heck..." Marisa asked. "Oh geez, not this..." Sora said. "I faced this dude before." "Subject confirmed to be the Armored Sentinent...yet I'm picking someone up in the armor, but I'm not reading who." FLUDD said.

"I got this." Cirno said, but Daiyousei, Yuyuko, Tenshi and Alice joined her. "You're not going to do this alone." Tenshi said. 'Alright..." Cirno said, smirking as the Armored Sentinent got up, looking at them.

"Geez, how far does this go?" Sora asked. "Just a little farther." Mario said. "Mama mia, what the heck is THAT?!" Luigi said, pointing to a huge monster running over to them. "Subject is Julius." FLUDD said. "I guess we're up since we're so damn close to the castle." Nitori said, as she, Reisen, Mega Man, Yoshi, Eirin and Luigi stepped up, as Luigi put his mask on, turning into Mr. L again. "You go on ahead." Mr. L said, as Sora, Mario and Marisa nodded and ran off.

"Take THIS!" Hades said, punching Palutena, as she quickly dodged as Pit and Dark Pit fired arrows at Hades while Palutena ran to Hades and punched him, as he blocked the fist and threw her to the side. "My my, aren't we all feisty?" He smirked as Dark Pit slammed into him, as Pit kicked him in the face.

"Behold, Heartless Angel." "I DON'T THINK SO!" Daisy yelled, jumped up and used an uppercut at him before Sephiroth could even hit her. Youmu jumped up and slashed Sephiroth while he was still in mid-air. Sephiroth landed and slashed Daisy, as she quickly dodged, running right to him and punched him in the chest.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow said, but Marx dodged it and fired arrows at him, but Kirby sucked them up and returned fire at Marx, as Suika picked up a boulder and threw it at him, but Marx dodged and fired a powerful laser, but Yuuka used Master Spark to counter it.

Roxas used Blizzaga at Galacta Knight while Sakuya threw knives at him, but Galacta Knight flew up and used Mach Tornado on Roxas, but Roxas dodged rolled out of the way and used Thundaga as Sakuya threw knives at him.

Red Eyes tackled Rosalina, but Xion used Magnega to get the beast off of Rosalina while Sonic spin dashed into him, while Mokou threw a fireball at Rosalina as she spin jumped, as the fireball went over to Kaguya as she flew up and kicked it to Red Eyes.

Jr fired electric balls at the sisters, but the two dodged as Flandre used Maze of Love at the Boomsday Machine while Remi launched danmaku at him. "You think your crazy stuff can harm this?" What he didn't realize...the Boomsday machine was receiving heavy damage.

Armored Sentinent jumped up and slashed Daiyousei, but Tenshi kicked him away before he could hit her as Daiyousei and Cirno fired danmaku, while Yuyuko and Alice pulled out spell cards. "Flowery Soul: Ghost Butterfly." Yuyuko said. "WAR COMMAND: DOLLS OF WAR!" Alice yelled.

Mr. L pressed a button and quickly dodged Julius' body slam as FLUDD sprayed water, then Nitori changed it to a spear and threw it while Reisen fired bullets from her finger and Eirin fired arrows as Mega Man fired at Julius and Yoshi flutter jumped and kicked Julius in the face. "What's that button for?" Nitori asked. "You'll find out." Mr. L said.

Hades got up and sweep kicked Palutena, then jumping up and elbowing her in the chest, making her cough out blood. "Palutena!" Pit exclaimed as he fired arrows at Hades. "Can't you use your Final Smash on him?" Dark Pit asked. "No good, I need a Smash Ball." Pit said as Dark Pit had an idea. "You guys keep battling, I have an idea." He said and flew off. "Oh sure, what now?" He muttered as he brought out his Atlas Club and hit Hades with it as Palutena weakly got up. "It seems Dark Pitty has chickened out." Hades said. "Shut it." Pit said, and fired an arrow while Palutena fired at Hades.

Sephiroth slashed Youmu, but she quickly blocked it with her swords as Daisy slid under Sephiroth, knocking him to the ground, but Sephiroth sweep kicked Daisy as he raised his sword in the air. "You're a troublesome princess." He said. "I wouldn't keep my eyes off of my opponent." Daisy said, as Youmu kicked Sephiroth to the side and helped up Daisy. "Thanks."

Marx summoned up vines below them, but they all dodged as Yuuka took control over the vines and made them slap Marx a couple times wile Shadow spin dashed into him, while Kirby had horns on his head and smiled at Suika. "You look nice." Suika said, picking up a boulder as Kirby did the same thing. "POYO!" Kirby and Suika threw the boulders at Marx.

Galacta Knight stabbed his sword on the ground, creating two twisters aiming at Roxas and Sakuya. The duo both dodged them and Roxas used Aerial Slam on Galacta Knight while Sakuya threw knives at Galacta Knight before Roxas slammed him back to the ground.

Red Eyes slashed Rosalina, but she dodged, but not before Red Eyes tore up her dress. "This dress is slowing me down." She said, taking it off while Xion used Blizzaga at Red Eyes. Sonic spin dashed right between Red Eyes'...eyes while Kaguya picked up Mokou by the legs, spun her around and threw her to Red Eyes as Mokou brought out two fireballs in her hands and threw them right on Red Eyes' back.

Jr tried to ram into Flandre, but she dodged as Remi pulled out a spell card and smirked. "NETHER SIGN: SCARLET UNDERWORLD!" "Scarlet what now?" Jr asked as the Boomsday Machine received heavy damage from it. "Oooh, no wonder why she called it Scarlet Underworld..." Jr said. "That's not it." Flandre muttered.

"SPIRIT SIGN: SWORD OF METEORLOGICAL REVELATION!" Tenshi yelled while Cirno used Perfect Freeze as Daiyousei just fired danmaku with Alice and Yuyuko. Armored Sentinent ran through the Perfect Freeze and slashed Alice...but Shanghai took the hit for Alice. "SHANGHAI!" Alice screamed as everyone's eyes widened. Tears fell from Alice's eyes and glared at Armored Sentinent. "You bastard..." She said coldly and pulled out another Spell Card. "WAR SIGN: LITTLE LEGION!"

A robot landed next to Mr. L as he went in. "THIS...is Brobot." Mr. L said. "Nice!" Nitori said as Julius decided to body slam on Brobot, but Brobot caught him and slammed him to the ground as Reisen and Eirin flew up and fired projectiles at him.

Dark Pit returned and threw something to Pit. "CATCH!" He yelled as Pit turned to see a Smash Ball coming at him as Pit slammed his club into the Smash Ball, breaking it. "How'd you get this?" "I told Master Hand about the situation and he let me have one. He said they got a truckload of Smash Balls last week so he gave one to me." Dark Pit explained. "Oh yeah...you're going down Hades." Pit smirked as Palutena was getting beaten up. "Not much of a fighter, are you?" Hades asked. "HEY HADES!" Pit yelled, as Hades turned around. "Why, Pitty Pat... you're glowing." He said. "Shut it." He said and smirked. "ALL TROOPS...MOVE OUT!" He yelled as Centurions came and beat the living heck out of Hades.

"The time has come." Sephiroth said. "Time has come for what?" Daisy asked. "LOOK OUT!" Youmu yelled as she tackled Daisy, as meteors were hitting the spot where Daisy used to be. "OVERKILL MUCH?!" Daisy exclaimed as they both got up. "He's not giving up." Youmu said, and then blocked Sephiroth's slash.

"You troublesome fools!" Marx said and then split up, turning into paint? "What the heck?" Suika asked. "Poyo!" Kirby caught their attention as he pointed up, paintballs were falling all over the place! They all quickly dodged as Marx returned to normal and Shadow kicking him the face followed by a Chaos Blast.

Galacta Knight slashed Roxas, but he blocked and used Blizzaga Pursuit while Sakuya pulled out a spell card. "Illusion Ghost: Jack the Ludo Bile." She said, as Galacta Knight looked to see tons of knives coming at him. "Impressive." He said.

Rosalina used an uppercut on Red Eyes, followed by an Aerial Slam by Xion. Sonic charged up a Spin Dash while Mokou flew up and threw fireballs at Red Eyes while Kaguya was behind Sonic. "Ready?" Sonic asked her as Kaguya nodded. "GO!" He yelled as Kaguya kicked Sonic over to Red Eyes, knocking him over to Xion as she used Zantetsuken.

Jr attempted to suck Remi in, but Flandre used And Then Will There be None, making the fans explode. "NO!" Jr yelled as Remi charged up the Gungnir as Flandre reappeared next to Remi.

The Armored Sentinent tried to slash Alice, but she caught the Keyblade and threw it back at him, while Cirno kicked the Armored Sentinent down as Tenshi grabbed the Keyblade and stabbed it through the chest area.

Julius punched Brobot, but Brobot dodged and fired a missile at him, as Reisen and Eirin fired at Julius. Julius weakly got up and attempted to body slam on Nitori, but she backflipped as FLUDD sprayed water, then Nitori turned it to a watery Keyblade and slashed through Julius.

Hades fell on one knee. "So this is the end, huh?" He said and looked at Pit. "One of these days, Pitty... I will have my revenge." "And we'll be waiting." Pit said as Hades fell and disappeared.

Youmu slashed upwards, knocking Sephiroth's sword away as Daisy caught it and ran over to Sephiroth, slashing through him. Sephiroth struggled to stand up but looked at the girls. "You girls...are way more powerful...than I thought." He said and fell. "Should I take the sword?" Daisy wondered. "Leave it." Youmu said. "It's a powerful sword, and I think if you use it, you'll hit one of your teammates with it." "Good point." Daisy said, putting the sword down near Sephiroth's corpse and walked away with Youmu.

"YOU WILL PERISH!" Marx yelled, as he charged up a laser. Kirby sucked up Yuuka and spat her out, as Kirby had green hair. "Poyo." "Right." Yuuka said as they both charged up. Marx fired his laser while Yuuka and Kirby fired Master Spark together. The two of them combined into one mega Master Spark as it Marx was caught in it. "No...NO! I WAS GOING TO HAVE REVEEEEEEEEEENGE!" He then screamed the most ear-piercing scream ever and exploded. "Loud much?" Suika asked.

Roxas and Sakuya prepared to attack once again but Galacta Knight didn't move an inch. "Huh?" Roxas asked. "I only came here to test you, and I was impressed by your teamwork." "You were testing us?" Sakuya asked as Galacta Knight nodded. "I wanted to see if anyone else was strong besides Meta Knight and Kirby, and I was right." Galacta Knight flew up to the skies and was never seen again.

Red Eyes tackled Rosalina again, but she backflipped as Xion used Graviga to pull him up, then Mokou launched a powerful fire attack, then Sonic and Kaguya ran over to Red Eyes and kicked him over to Xion, who used Ragnarock, blasting him to Rosalina and she headbutted Red Eyes. He then stumbled, trying to get up but fell and disappeared. "Man, he tore up my favorite dress." Rosalina said. "In my opinion, you look cuter without the dress." Mokou said. "Really?" "Yeah." Mokou said as Kaguya, Sonic and Xion nodded in agreement.

"Let's do this!" Remi said as Flandre grabbed Remi's hand holding the Gungnir. "TAKE THIS!" Remi yelled as they both threw the Gungnir at the Boomsday Machine, as it lit up. "Oh no!" Jr exclaimed and then the Boomsday Machine exploded. "I HATE VAMPIIIIIIIIRES!" Jr yelled.

The Armored Sentinet broke apart, revealing a guy undernear the armor as Alice ran over to the guy. "Wait." Tenshi said, making Alice stop. "He probably has been possessed from that armor." "Who are you?" Yuyuko asked, holding out a hand to him. "Terra..." He said and was helped up by Yuyuko. "Is Xehanort dead?" "I think so...?" Tenshi said, not even sure.

Julius fell, almost crushing Mega Man if Yoshi didn't grab him with his tongue and spat him out. "You okay?" Nitori asked. "I feel so violated..." Mega man said with a disgusted look on his face. "He's fine." Mr. L said, getting out of Brobot and taking off the mask.

Sora, Marisa and Mario looked at Bowser's Castle as they were at the front door. "You guys ready?" Mario asked as they both nodded, then Mario opened the doors.

* * *

**Mama mia...and to think Chapter 21 was long...**


	40. Dustflier and No Heart

**To Ziden115: Whoops, I mixed up No Heart for Red Eyes. My bad!**

* * *

Everyone regrouped as Aya landed in front of them. "Where were you?" Xion asked. "Toad Town, just snapping pictures and all." She replied. "So what did I miss?" "A lot of battles." Pit said. "Ah."

"I am picking up a Heartless in the area." FLUDD said as everyone got in their battle stances. "I don't see it." Sonic said. "Um, guys?" Luigi said, pointing up. "OH MY GOD!" Roxas exclaimed. "You know that Heartless?" Daisy asked. "I almost DIED from that one!" "The Heartless he is referring to is Dustflier. The most powerful Heartless in the world. He is more stronger than Red Eyes."

Dustflier looked down to see the group as he flew down. "This isn't good..." Roxas said. Dustflier slammed on the ground, making a shockwave powerful enough to knock almost everyone out. The only ones who managed to escape the shockwave was Rosalina, Sonic, Roxas, Xion and Terra. "Oh my god." Rosalina said in shock, looking at everyone who was knocked out. "Damn..." Sonic said.

Terra looked at Bowser's Castle and clenched his fists. "You might want to take this Heartless on your own. Something about that castle is bugging me." He said as he ran off. "You guys ready?" Rosalina asked, as Roxas and Xion took out their Keyblades while Sonic got in his battle stance. "Ready." He said.

"Hahaha! Took you guys long enough." Bowser said, standing there with his arms folded. "We're taking you out. Right here...RIGHT NOW!" Marisa said. "Oh, you think so, huh?" Bowser smirked, side stepping as armor was sitting in his throne. "What is that?" Sora asked. "I don't know his name, but when Ganondorf and Kamek brought this bad boy out, they detected no one in this armor. So they decided to call this thing No Heart." Bowser explained as No Heart got up, taking out a Keyblade and looking at them. "Have fun taking this bad dude on." He said, laughing evilly and walking away.

"You guys ready?" Sora asked. "Yep." Mario said. "Like I would say no?" Marisa said. No Heart walked to the three, and then quickly slashed them, but they dodged as Mario jumped up and kicked his head while Marisa fired danmaku at him as Sora used Firaga at No Heart.

Dustflier breathed fire at Rosalina, but she dodged as Sonic spin dashed on Dustflier's head while Roxas and Xion attacked the tail. Dustflier jumped up and slammed his tail on Rosalina. Rosalina got up, wiping blood off her cheek. "You okay?" Xion asked. "Yeah, I'm just getting started." Rosalina said.

No Heart slashed Mario multiple times, as he quickly dodged them all, but No Heart kicked him to a wall. Sora slashed No Heart from behind but No Heart elbowed him in the chest and then kicked Marisa to the same wall Mario was at. "He's too powerful..." Marisa said. "We can take him on." Sora said, using Curaga on them and himself.

Dustflier breathed fire in the air, as the fire turned into fireballs and rained down on the four. They all dodged as Rosalina ran to Dustflier and used an uppercut while Roxas used Zantetsuken, but Dustflier flew up before Roxas could land a hit on him. "Damnit!" "I got this!" Xion said as she jumped and tried to use Aerial Slam, but Dustflier grabbed her by the tail and threw her to Sonic who attempted to use a spin dash. "Ow..." Xion said, rubbing her head. "That hurt." Sonic muttered.

Mario ran over to No Heart and used an uppercut, but No Heart punched him down while Marisa used Master Spark at him as Sora used Thundaga. No Heart stood still being hit from Master Spark and Thundaga. "You're kidding me!" Marisa exclaimed as No Heart ran over to her and kicked her to a wall. Sora used Aerial Slam, but when he was in midair, No Heart grabbed Sora, threw him down and punched him in the chest, making Sora cough out blood.

Dustflier flew right over to Rosalina and kicked her in the chest, but she quickly recovered and ran to Dustflier, jumped up and kicked him in the face while Roxas slashed his wings. Sonic threw Xion up in the air as Xion used Zantetsuken in mid-air, but Dustflier quickly dodged as Xion made contact with the ground.

No Heart picked up Mario, threw him up in the air, jumped up and slashed him down, and then he dodged Marisa's Master Spark and kicked her in the chest. Sora ran to him and used Sonic Blade, but No Heart dodged all the slashes and kicked him down. Sora looked up to see No Heart's Keyblade aiming at his chest.

Roxas used Blizzaga Pursuit, but Dustflier avoided and headbutted Roxas, as Xion got up and used Zantetsuken, but Dustflier slammed his tail on Xion. Sonic spin dashed at Dustflier, but he slammed his tail at Sonic, making Sonic accidentally spin dash into Rosalina. "Sorry." He said, as Rosalina struggled to get up. "He's too tough." Rosalina said. "I'm not sure if we can beat him." "We have to try..." Sonic said, weakly getting up. Roxas and Xion were already knocked out.

No Heart lowered his Keyblade at Sora, but another Keyblade slammed into No Heart's Keyblade, knocking it away as the other Keyblade returned to its owner. Terra. "Need some help?" He asked, quickly used Curaga on the trio. "A little." Mario said, getting up. "You're lucky I got here just in time."

Rosalina struggled to stay up but fell on both knees. "Crap...we may not win this." Sonic said. Dustflier walked over to the two and raised his foot at Rosalina. "I guess this is it." Rosalina said, closing her eyes.

Suddenly, bullets hit Dustflier, as Dustflier roared in pain as the three of them looked up to see some sort of aircraft. "The X-Tornado?" Sonic asked. Suddenly, a yellow hammer slammed on Dustflier's head. "Oh no." Sonic said.

The aircraft known as the X-Tornado landed next to the Brobot as a pink hedgehog ran over and slammed into Dustflier. "Don't even THINK about killing MY Sonic!" "Friend of yours?" Rosalina asked. "I guess you can say that." "Giving up already, Sonic? That's so not like you." "Oh, so I guess HE'S come here too."

Rosalina weakly got up with Sonic. "I still have some fight left in me." She said. "Yeah, I'm not going down that easily." Sonic said, as they were joined with the pink hedgehog and a red echidna. "How'd you guys know I was here at the Mushroom Kingdom?" Sonic asked. "We'll explain later." The red echidna said. "Well, glad to see you here, Knuckles... not so happy to see Amy." Sonic muttered. "Face it, you'd be dead if Tails didn't fly the X-Tornado all the way here." Amy said.

Sora slashed No Heart, but No Heart blocked it as he attempted to kick Sora, but he blocked. Marisa then used Master Spark at the right sode of No Heart, blasting him to a wall. "How does THAT feel?" Marisa asked as Mario ran over, picked up the legs and spun him around. Mario then threw him over to Terra as Terra jumped up and used Aerial Slam on No Heart.

Sonic quickly ran over to Xion and Roxas, picked up Roxas' Keyblades and pointed them at the duo. "Um...what's that word again?" He asked. "I believe its Curaga." Rosalina said, as she used an uppercut on Dustflier. "Thanks." He said as he used Curaga on the both of them, as they got up. "Thanks." Roxas said, taking his Keyblades. "Reinforcements?" Xion asked. "I didn't call them in." Sonic told her.

Amy slammed her Piko Piko Hammer on Dustflier while Rosalina kicked him over to Knuckles. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS?" Knuckles yelled as he punched Dustflier repeatedly, as he then punched him over to Xion as Xion used Zantetsuken on him, taking him over to Roxas as Roxas used Sonic Blade, then using Aerial Slam where Sonic spin dashed right through him and landed right behind him.

"Ready to finish him off?" Terra asked, as they nodded. "Alright, let's do this!" He said.

Sora used Strike Raid at No Heart, as No Heart blocked but when the Ultima hit the Keyblade away, the keyblade was blasted away from him. Then Terra used Sonic Blade and sent him right over to Mario as took him by the legs again, spun him around and sent him up in the air. "Marisa!" Mario exclaimed as Marisa nodded, taking out a spell card. "MAGICANNON: FINAL SPARK!" She yelled as the powerful laser went right through No Heart.

Dustflier struggled to stand up, but Rosalina walked over to him and pushed him with one finger, as Dustflier fell to the ground and disappeared. "Nice one!" Sonic exclaimed as they noticed Tails walking up to them. "Nice one, guys!" He said, as they all noticed everyone getting up.

No Heart fell to the ground and broke apart. "That was so awesome!" Sora exclaimed as Marisa smiled. "We can't celebrate just yet. We have Bowser to deal with." Mario said as they nodded. "You guys go on ahead, I'll tell the others that you'll deal with Bowser." Terra said as the trio nodded and ran upstairs.

* * *

**I'm telling ya... Rosalina is going to be confirmed for Smash 4! The Galaxy Stage has been revealed!**


	41. The Final Battle

"So those fools think they defeated Dustflier? Hmph. Boy are they wrong." Said a voice. "Are you sure that armor is powerful enough to take those three on?" "Yeah yeah. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?" Bowser asked.

"Maybe defeating his powerful sorry ass?" Marisa asked, behind Bowser. "Impossible." Bowser turned around and glared at them. "But then again, I'm not surprised." Bowser muttered. "No way..." Sora said, looking at the man next to Bowser. "You know him?" Mario asked. "Yes, I do." Sora said, taking out his Ultima.

"Alright, who are you?" Marisa asked. "I am Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness." Ansem replied. "Well it's going to be the Seeker of Major Losers when I'm through with you." Marisa said. "Hmph, no wonder why they call you the cocky one." Ansem said. "Told ya." Bowser said.

"However, I am not in the mood for battling." Ansem said, making a portal behind Bowser. "I will battle you when the time comes." He smirked. "Until we meet again." He said and walked in the portal. "YOU GET BACK HERE!" Sora yelled as he ran, but Bowser jumped over to Sora and kicked him over to the other two. "You okay?" Marisa asked as Sora got up, using Curaga on himself. "That was nothing." Sora said, looking at Bowser.

"Where's Peach, Reimu and Kairi?" Mario asked. "Oh those girls?" Bowser smirked. "Why they're right over me." He said, as he snapped his fingers. The wall near Sora turned over, revealing three cages with the girls." "Sora!" Kairi exclaimed. "Kairi!" Sora said, then glared at Bowser. "DAMN! HE'S CUTER THAN I IMAGINED!" Reimu exclaimed, blushing. "He needs a haircut though." Peach said.

"Those three will watch you as the King of Awesomeness himself will destroy you three in front of them!" "King of Awesomeness...really?" Marisa asked. "Yes, really!" Bowser said, smirking. "Now, it's time for you to die. IT'S SHOW TIME!" Bowser exclaimed as the trio got in their battle stances.

Terra walked up to the group as they were headed for Bowser's Castle. "Are they battling Bowser now?" Daisy asked. "Yeah, they don't need any help." Terra said, and then a portal appeared behind Terra.

Ansem walked out of the portal and smirked at them. "Oh no." Roxas said, taking out his Keyblades as Xion and Terra did the same thing. "Hmph, like I would even battle you. I'd be foolish to take you all on." "Then why are you here?" Roxas asked. "I've come to tell you that the Dustflier you fought was a replica." "WHAT?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"The Dustflier that slammed on the ground was the real thing, but I immediately switched the real one with that replica. The real one wouldn't be fazed by that hammer from that stupid pink hedgehog." "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Amy screamed, running over to Ansem and pulling out her hammer. Ansem smirked and snapped his fingers as his Guardian Heartless grabbed Amy. "AMY!" Sonic yelled and glared at Ansem. "Let her go!" He said. "If you insist." Ansem said as the Guardian threw Amy back at Sonic. "I got ya!" Sonic said, as Amy slammed into Sonic, knocking them both down...and mouth to mouth!

"Like I was saying, the hammer from the girl's hammer is...like a headless hammer from what that angel calls it Super Bash Bros." "It's called SUPER SMASH BROS!" Pit said angrily. "And the red echidna's punches are like a Koopa's punch to the real Dustflier." "Oh dear." Luigi said. "Although, I am a bit surprised that the Space Princess survived." "And taking on Red Eyes and Eggman doesn't surprise you?" Rosalina asked.

Ansem disappeared and reappeared in front of Rosalina, grabbing her by the throat. "Rosalina!" Daisy exclaimed. "Be warned, I will come for you when the time comes. And I will kill anyone that gets in my way when I come for you." Ansem said then threw her to the side, but Knuckles caught her. "You have been warned." Ansem said as he made a portal and disappeared.

"You okay?" Knuckles asked. "Yeah." Rosalina said as she got up. "We won't let that bastard get you." Daisy said. "We will protect you." "Um, guys?" Tails said as they turned to him. "Shouldn't we get Amy off of Sonic?"

Bowser breathed fire at Marisa, but she dodged and used an uppercut while Sora used Blizzaga at him while Mario kicked him in the chest.

Bowser ducked in his shell and rolled over to Mario, but Mario jumped over him while Sora used Zantetsuken, but Bowser got up and grabbed his Keyblade, throwing it to the side and almost impaling Kairi. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THAT!" Kairi yelled.

Sora resummoned his Ultima and slashed Bowser as Marisa snuck up behind him, grabbed his tail and flipped him over then Mario jumped up and kicked Bowser in the chest.

Bowser got up and breathed fire at Sora, but he jumped up and used Sonic Blade, but Bowser countered it by slashing with his claws and then kicked him in the chest, but Marisa punched him in the chest as Mario helped Sora up.

Bowser jumped up and slammed into Mario, but Sora used Magnega to pull Mario away as they both jumped after Bowser's shockwave as Mario used an uppercut on Bowser, then Marisa fired danmaku at Bowser.

Mario grabbed his tail and spun him around; he released him as Bowser hit the wall. Sora ran over and used Zantetsuken once again but Bowser sweep-kicked Sora, and jumped up. Marisa jumped up and punched Bowser before he could slam into Sora.

"I think it's time to finish him off." Marisa said. "Oh yeah." Sora smirked.

Mario ran over to Bowser and grabbed his tail, he spun him around and launched him in the air as Marisa flew up and used Master Spark. Bowser landed on the ground, struggling to get up, but Sora used Zantetsuken one last time to knock him off the ledge.

The trio looked down to see Bowser falling into the lava as he was screaming and then landed in the lava. "And good riddance." Sora said, then pointing his Ultima at the cages and the Ultima fired a beam at the three locks.

Kairi ran over to Sora and immediately hugged him. "I'm so glad to see you." Kairi said as Sora smiled, then they kissed while Reimu tackled Marisa and they both hugged. Peach just simply walked over to Mario and hugged him...and kissed him too.

"Let's head back to the castle." Peach said as the rest of them nodded and walked back to the castle.

Once the six left Bowser's Castle and started heading back to Peach's castle, a hand shot up from the lava...and it's not a skeleton hand.

* * *

**A hand appearing out of the lava? I guess Bowser isn't finished yet!**


	42. Battle at Gensokyo

"Is that them?" Daisy asked, as Nitori looked to see. "Yep, that's them!" She smiled, then noticing Hina landing next to her. "And where were you?" "I went back to Gensokyo, just to see if everything was still there." "We left it as it was, silly." Reisen said. "I know."

Bowser climbed out of the lava and fell on one knee. "I won't lose...to those brats." He said angrily as he weakly got up. "THEY WILL BE DESTROYED!" He roared and then he started to glow.

Everyone was back at Peach's Castle, celebrating that Reimu, Peach and Kairi made it back safely...Toadsworth was a little TOO happy. "Oh thank goodness you have made it back safely, princess!" Toadsworth said, tears falling down his eyes with joy.

"You know..." Daisy said, as everyone looked at her. "I've always wanted to see what Gensokyo looks like." "We can go there if you want." Reimu said. "Heck yes!" "I also wonder what it looks like." Toadsworth said. "Now you got me curious." Toon Link said. "Why don't we all go there?" Xion asked. "Good idea!" Sonic said, nodding in agreement.

Everyone walked out of the castle and walked over to the warp pipe at Toad Town. "It's gonna feel nice being back home." Marisa said as Reimu nodded in agreement.

Sora was the last one to enter the warp pipe when he noticed something huge in the horizon. "Huh?" He looked at it curiously before shrugging and going in the warp pipe.

"Oh my god, this place is BEAUTIFUL!" Kairi exclaimed. "Now why don't you take me someplace as beautiful as this, Sonic?" Amy asked, glaring at him. "We haven't gone on any dates." Sonic muttered, looking at her. "Someone is shy." Knuckles teased. "Shut up." Sonic said, glaring at Knuckles.

"I say! This place is more peaceful than the Mushroom Kingdom!" Toadsworth exclaimed, and then he turned around to see Sora with a troubled look. "Master Sora, is there something wrong?" "Something is bugging me, and it's that huge thing that I saw earlier before I entered the warp pipe." "Could it be one of the colossal beasts from Shadow of the Colossus?" Pit asked. "You play that game too much." Dark Pit muttered.

"YOU FOOLS THOUGHT YOU COULD END ME?!" A voice roared as everyone turned to see Bowser right there...but he looked completely different. "He has changed into Giga Bowser." FLUDD said. "Oh god." Luigi said, then they heard another roar as they looked up. "NOT THAT THING!" Roxas yelled. It was the REAL Dustflier.

Mario looked over to Toadsworth. "Toadsworth, take Peach and Toad to safety." "Got it." Toadsworth nodded. He then looked at Polari. "Polari, you and Lubba get the Lumas and E. Gadd somewhere safe." "Right." Polari nodded then Mario looked at Toon Link. "You well enough to fight?" "Buddy, I felt better when you guys came back." "I'll fight with you." Toon Zelda said as Toon Link nodded.

"We'll take on Dustflier." Daisy said. "He knocked us out; we get to have some payback." She smirked, cracking her knuckles. "Got room for three more?" said a voice as they turned to see Meiling, Patchy, and Koakuma. "Sure." Daisy smiled as the three of them joined the rest.

"I guess we'll take on Giga Bowser." Mario said as he, Marisa, Sora, Sonic, Rosalina, Roxas, Xion, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Reimu and Kairi faced Giga Bowser. Sora, Roxas, Xion and Kairi took out their Keyblades.

"Good luck." Peach said as she ran off with Toadsworth and the others.

Dustflier slammed on the ground, but the rest quickly dodged the shockwave, but the shockwave knocked down a few trees. "We got a score to settle." Daisy said.

Giga Bowser breathed fire, but they dodged as Kairi ran over to Giga Bowser and slashed him while Sonic spin dashed at him, but Giga Bowser slammed Sonic with his tail, but Sonic quickly recovered and landed next to Sora as Marisa and Reimu fired danmaku at Giga Bowser.

Dustflier flew and slammed into Cirno, but she dodged and used Perfect Freeze, but Dustflier flew out of the way and tried to kick her, but Meiling used an uppercut, then she threw Daisy up in the air and Daisy punched him down. Dustflier recovered and slammed on the ground again, then breathed fire up in the air, aiming for Patchy, Luigi and Toon Link. Patchy used a barrier to protect herself while Luigi jumped out of the way and Toon Link rolled out of the way.

Giga Bowser ran over to Rosalina and slashed her, but she backflipped as Roxas used Blizzaga while Knuckles threw Xion over to Giga Bowser, then slashed him between his eyes. Giga Bowser grabbed Xion and threw her down, but Sora used Magnega to pull Xion away before Giga Bowser fell on her.

Dustflier flew and slammed into Koakuma, but she dodged as Toon Link slashed him, but Dustflier pulled away before Toon Link could land a hit on him. FLUDD sprayed water at Dustflier, as Nitori turned it into a sword as she slashed him, but Dustflier kicked the sword away after Nitori landed a hit on him.

Tails flew up in the air and let go of Amy as Amy pulled out her hammer and slammed her hammer on Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser grabbed Amy after he was hit with the hammer and threw her to Sonic, as Sonic grabbed her and gently put her down while Marisa fired Master Spark at him. Reimu flew up and took out a Spell card. "Jewel Sign: Orbs of Light, Cast into Shade!" She exclaimed.

Dustflier slammed his tail into Meiling, but Meiling grabbed a hold of it and threw him to the other side of her, but Dustflier flipped over and slammed his tail into Daisy who was going to hit him from behind. "You okay?" Pit asked. "Yeah, that was nothing!" Daisy said, wiping blood from her cheek.

Giga Bowser ducked into his shell and rolled over to Kairi, but Kairi front flipped and used Blizzaga as soon as she was over him, then Amy brought her hammer and slammed it into Giga Bowser like a golf club. Giga Bowser got up and kicked Knuckles away who was going to punch him to Sora, but Knuckles quickly recovered while Mario jumped up and punched Giga Bowser's chest, but Giga Bowser grabbed Mario and threw him to Rosalina, who caught him.

Patchy pulled out a spellcard as Dustflier flew over to her, but Hina kicked him away. "Water sign: Princess Undine." She said, but Dustflier avoided. However, Nitori smirked and guided the water to Dustflier which slammed into him. Dustflier quickly recovered and breathed fire at Mokou, Kaguya and Toon Zelda. Mokou and Kaguya simply dodged while Toon Zelda used Nayru's Love to reflect it back to Dustflier.

Giga Bowser jumped and slammed into Sonic, but Sonic quickly sidestepped out of the way while Xion used Ragnarock as Roxas fired Blizzaga Pursuit at Giga Bowser.

Dustflier flew right at Daiyousei and Koakuma, but they both dodged while Pit and Dark Pit ran up to Dustflier and slammed their clubs at Dustflier, but Dustflier slammed his tail at the clubs, throwing them to the side, but Toon Link grabbed Pit's Atlas Club with his Hookshot and fired it at Dustflier who was about to breathe fire right at Meiling. "Nice shot!" Pit said as he grabbed his club as Koakuma gave Dark Pit his club back. "Thanks." Dark Pit said.

Sora used Zantetsuken at Giga Bowser, but Giga Bowser jumped to avoid the attack, but Marisa used Master Spark right when he was in the air, as Knuckles threw Rosalina in the air as she punched Giga Bowser in the chest as Reimu grabbed Rosalina so Giga Bowser wouldn't crush her.

Dustflier breathed fire at Terra, Cirno, and Palutena as Terra quickly dodged rolled, Cirno flew up and Palutena cartwheeled out of the way as Nitori pulled out a spell card. "Water Sign: Kappa's Great Illusionary Waterfall!" Dustflier quickly avoided it, however Meiling, Terra and Daisy kicked Dustflier over back to the spell as Youmu pulled out a spell card of her own. "SWORD SKILL! CHERRY BLOSSOM FLASHING!"

Sonic charged up a spin dash as Amy held up her hammer. "Ready?" Sonic asked. "Ready!" Amy nodded. "GO!" Sonic exclaimed as Amy hit Sonic really hard over to Giga Bowser as Kairi jumped up and used Strike Raid while Sora used Eruption under Giga Bowser.

Alice, Yuyuko and Aya were busy firing danmaku at Dustflier while Terra ran over and slashed Dustflier, but Dustflier jumped away, but Meiling was waiting for him and punched him up in the air, then Shadow jumped up and used Chaos Blast to send him back down. Youmu stood still, her eyes closed. Once Dustflier was in range, Youmu opened her eyes and slashed through Dustflier.

"Shall we finish him off?" Kairi asked. "Oh you bet." Marisa smiled. "Let's do it." Knuckles said.

Reimu immediately pulled out a spell card. "DIVINE ARTS: OMNIDIRECTIONAL DRAGON-SLAYING CIRCLE!" She yelled as Marisa used Final Spark to go with Reimu's spell. Sora and Kairi both used Sonic Blade at Giga Bowser, as Knuckles ran up and used an uppercut then threw Rosalina in the air while Tails dropped Amy down. Both girls grabbed the hammer and slammed it into Giga Bowser's skull. Roxas then used Zantetsuken, as Xion took both Keyblades from Roxas and used Ars Arcanum on him. Sonic then spin dashed around Giga Bowser several times, creating a huge tornado that sucked up Giga Bowser. Marisa flew up above the tornado as Mario held Amy's hammer as he jumped off the broom and slammed the hammer on Giga Bowser's head, and landing in front of him.

Dustflier struggled to get up as Remi had the Gungnir in her hands. "Care to do the honors?" Remi asked Flandre. "Sure." Flandre said as she held the Gungnir with Remi as they both threw it. Then Suika picked up Dustflier and threw him over to the Gungnir, as it made one heck of an awesome explosion.

The smoke cleared, seeing that Dustflier was still standing...but struggling to get up. Luigi calmly walked over to Dustflier as Dustflier weakly looked at him. Luigi pulled out two finger guns and aimed at Dustflier. "Bang bang." He said, and then Dustflier fell and disappeared as everyone laughed at Luigi's little "moment."

Giga Bowser struggled to stand up, but the finisher was too much for him as he fell and transformed back into his regular self. "Heck yeah!" Kairi exclaimed, hi fiving Sora and the rest.

"Nice work everyone!" Toadsworth exclaimed as they turned to see Toadsworth and the rest who fled to safely walking to them. "You sure showed them whose boss."

"Let's return to the castle." Peach said as they all nodded and walked back to the Mushroom Kingdom, as Meiling and Suika picked up Bowser with just one hand with no problem.

* * *

**How's that for an epic final battle?**


	43. Returning Home

**To Ziden115: You can never go wrong with bacon!**

* * *

"Suika, would you care to do the honors?" Meiling asked. "Don't mind if I do!" Suika said as she picked up Bowser and aimed at his castle. "Steady...steady..." Suika muttered and then threw it. Bowser hit his castle, as the whole thing came down on top of him. "OH YEAH!" Suika exclaimed, fist pumping. "Looks like he'll have to rebuild again." Daisy said.

The two girls looked at each other as they all ran off back to the Warp pipe that headed back to Gensokyo.

"Okay, how the heck are we going to return home?" Sora asked. "I mean, Riku and Namine are probably worried sick about us." He said.

Suddenly, a warp pipe appeared next to Peach's castle. "That warp pipe heads back to a place called Destiny Islands." FLUDD said. "Sweet." Roxas said as they walked to the warp pipe. "Come back anytime!" Toadsworth said as Sora nodded as he jumped in the warp pipe. Roxas turned to see Alice and Tenshi winking at Roxas. "WAIT FOR ME!" Roxas said, jumping in as Kairi looked at him in confusion then seeing Tenshi and Alice. "Ooo, I can threaten Roxas with this." Kairi said. "You know, for a Princess of Heart, you sure a little evil sometimes." Xion said as Kairi giggled as the girls jumped in.

"I am detecting a warp pipe in the backyard, it leads to Hyrule." "Well, better than walking." Toon Link said. "Besides, it's like fifty miles away from the Mushroom Kingdom, I don't know HOW my non-cartoony self does that." "Dedication." Toon Zelda said. "Right." Toon Link said as they walked to the backyard and jumped in.

Suika and Meiling came back with every single part of the Observatory. "HOLY MOTHER OF VIRIDI!" Pit exclaimed before fainting. "Wow, that is impressive." Dark Pit said.

Suika and Meiling threw the parts of the ruined Observatory. Suddenly, the Grand Stars came out of the Faceship and quickly spun around the parts, and then a bright glow.

When the glowing stopped, the Observatory was right there as if nothing even happened to it. "Oh my god." Toad said, looking up. "THAT...is impressive." Daisy said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said as Yuuka looked at him. "You're leaving now?" "Poyo." Kirby said, with a sad look on his face. Yuuka smiled and gently hugged Kirby. "Don't worry, you can always visit me in Gensokyo." Kirby smiled and returned the hug. "Awww!" Aya said and took a picture of them. "Two genocidal maniacs hugging. Totally cute!" Aya exclaimed.

Kirby brought out a Warp Star and got on it, waving at everyone. "See you later, Kirby!" Yuuka said, waving at him. "Poyo!" Kirby said, waving back and smiling as he flew off back to Dreamland.

Pit got up and looked at the Observatory. "Whoa, that is awesome!" "Dude, you played Super Mario Galaxy before..." Dark Pit said. "I know, but it's so cool seeing it UP CLOSE!" Pit exclaimed as Dark Pit shrugged.

"I guess we'll go too." Sonic said. "Wait!" Peach said as they turned. "Before anyone else goes, why not a group hug?" Peach suggested. "I don't do hugs." Shadow muttered. "Same here." Dark Pit said. "Come here, you!" Nitori said as FLUDD sprayed water, as Nitori turned it into two hands and dragged Shadow and Dark Pit over to the hug, and then Amy, Palutena and Daisy hugged them from behind...much to Shadow's and Dark Pit's annoyance.

Everyone broke apart as Pit looked up in the sky. "I think we should go." Pit said. "Right." Palutena said. "See you later!" Palutena waved as Pit, Palutena and Dark Pit flew up back to Skyworld.

"Later!" Sonic said as Tails, Knuckles and Amy got in the X-Tornado as Sonic and Shadow hopped on top of the X-Tornado and flew off back to Mobius.

"So, shall we go?" Lubba asked Rosalina. "Wait, what?" Rosalina asked in shock. "The Observatory is all fixed, you can go back into space." Lubba said.

Rosalina looked at everyone and Peach's castle, then looked at the Observatory with a sad look. "I...can't do it." "What?" Lubba asked. "I don't want to leave my friends, I want to stay here in the Mushroom Kingdom." "If she's staying, then I'm staying." Polari said. "Same here!" A Luma exclaimed, then the three Lumas came out of Marisa's, Mario's and Luigi's hats and looked at Lubba. "We're staying here too."

"Well I guess if there's no point if I just go to space by myself. Heck, I'll stay here!" Lubba said, then all the other Lumas nodded in agreement. "I think the population of the Mushroom Kingdom has increased." Daisy said. "Now if we can just get Wario and Waluigi out of here." Toad muttered.

The Observatory flew up and landed right behind Peach's castle. "Well, I guess it'll stick there." Luigi said.

"I guess we'll head back to Gensokyo." Marisa said. "Come back anytime." Toadsworth said as Yoshi walked up to Marisa and licked her cheek. "Hey! That tickled!" She said. "That's my farewell to you guys." Yoshi said, smiling. "We'll come back." Marisa said, petting Yoshi as everyone walked over to the Warp pipe.

Reimu looked back at Toad Town and Peach's Castle. "Hey, you coming?" Marisa asked, sitting on top of the Warp pipe. "Yeah, I am." Reimu said as Marisa jumped in the warp pipe.

Reimu looked at the castle for a couple seconds and smiled. "Sure is a nice castle." She said before jumping into the Warp pipe, heading back to Gensokyo.

* * *

**And this...is the end of Touhou Galaxy 2. Before anyone asks, I am planning on doing another Touhou/Mario crossover. Heck, I plan on making it a mega crossover! The next story will start tomorrow!**


End file.
